


花开正放（马鹿粤）

by vanxiangjiangedaguangtou



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 74,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanxiangjiangedaguangtou/pseuds/vanxiangjiangedaguangtou
Summary: 2018年下半年创作完成。冯薪朵、陆婷、赵粤为主角的案件剧情向同人小说。基本为存档使用，故没排版，有缘便读吧。
Kudos: 2





	花开正放（马鹿粤）

花开正放 

第一幕 蕊开应无尘

今年的夏天来得特别早。不过桃月季节，太阳已照得灼人。  
冯薪朵使了点劲，才脱下被汗胶着了半寸的医用胶手套。从浅灰色西装外套口袋里掏出桃色手帕，轻拭了额头前粘着刘海的汗。  
“今天也太热了。”  
“您这可比我好多了。只一件外套一件衬衣。您看看我……”才来局里半年的孙芮晃着搭在手臂上的皮衣，她里面还套着一件圆领毛衣，的确热。  
离得最近的树荫还有十来米远，靠近石子路边的木椅。她们所在的这处，恰巧完全暴露在太阳光线下，从早到晚晒个透。草丛倒是长得高，没了脚踝。但草叶上清晨露珠的水汽却在她们到来之前，已经蒸发殆尽。  
“听说你们刑侦大队的新队长今天就来了？”冯薪朵收拾好自己的道具箱，站起身来嚼了嚼嘴里浓郁的姜味小糖，眼神又细致地停留了一会儿，才拍了拍孙芮，与她并肩往警戒线外走去。  
“可不是。新官上任第一天，就遇上公园抛尸案。嗨，正巧，看看这新队长有啥能耐。”  
后方有助理帮忙装袋拉拉链的声音。冯薪朵抬头，一霎间被直射的灯光扫了眼。她把鞋套扯下，扔进公园靠近铁围栏的空荡垃圾桶里，沉着了心思，才踏上孙芮回局里的车。

办公室里的温度有些低。冯薪朵换了白色大褂，里面只留了件浅色竖纹的衬衣，这会儿觉得凉了。她正打算把西装外套穿上时，门上传来了敲门声。  
“朵子，赵队叫集合，楼下一室。别磨蹭啊。”来的人还是孙芮。这人有点风风火火，每次来她的解剖室，敲门这环节仿若虚设。敲了只管开门进，也不管里面是否有什么唬人的情况。开时也是，这会儿还没等冯薪朵回话，就只能瞧见她甩动的高马尾了。  
“就来。”  
虽说冯薪朵平日里在别的事上有点懒散，不太在意时间。但对待工作，她一贯保持着她快速精准的下手功夫。  
刑侦大队的办公室在局里二楼，三个支队加上队长办公室占据了整一层楼。冯薪朵管理的技术科被迫搬去了三楼。每次有案子，她都得上上下下地折腾。  
冯薪朵拿着笔记本到达一室的时候，一支队的人几乎都到齐了，围坐在大桌边，正襟危坐，毫无她熟悉的嘻嘻哈哈的小不正经。连平日里散落一桌的笔记本、照片、各种电子设备之类的也码得整整齐齐，有点像上级巡游单位下来转一转时的备战姿态。转头一看，她立即明白了这是何种缘故。一张不熟悉的脸正认真而严肃的站在贴了被害人照片的白板前，仿佛只等着她。  
白板上是一张不过五寸的照片，连人脸都有点模糊，更多的是臃肿的身体，但冯薪朵却只消一眼，就能完全看清那个人的五官，包括留了红指印的脸颊，额头磕破后结的痂，眼角不多的凝固物，刚刚修剪过的眉毛弧线，咬破的内嘴唇。她甚至能辨别清那个人清澈的眼神，尽管她看过的只不过是一对浑浊的眼瞳。  
“既然大家都到齐了，那我先自我介绍一下。我叫赵粤，你们随意叫我，我不讲究这些。只要认真干活就行。”  
赵粤虽然人看起来清秀，但说起话来却掷地有声。她穿了件深蓝色警服，整个人挺拔有力，脸庞更是棱角分明，特别是她高挺的鼻梁，看起来十分得可靠。警服的肩章上缀了一道银色横杠和两枚四角星花，完全是一副最佳警务人员代言人的样子。  
冯薪朵不可闻地在心中笑了笑，初次见陌生人的紧张忽然就消散而去了。她略微靠着身后的资料柜，手指不安分地在笔记本的封面上打着节拍——那是她昨晚一直在听的一首钢琴曲，4/4的拍子——饶有兴致地等着赵队长真正的开场。  
果然，没有多余的废话，赵粤直入主题：“死者刘玲，女，身高162，体重45公斤，2000年2月25日出生，今年18岁，河阳区瑶城县庆道镇人。河阳职业技术学院大一学生，这月4号去学校报道后，消失无踪。尸体是于3月13日，也就是今天，早上6点10分前后，在沿岸公园内的北斗湖岸边不足两米处，被巡园的清扫阿姨发现，遂报警。河阳分局刑侦大队第一支队于6点30分前后到达尸体所在现场，对沿岸公园进行了封锁，并以尸体所在地为中心，建立了5米的警戒线。技术科于早上7点赶到现场。技术科。”  
冷不丁被叫到，冯薪朵猛地一晃神，正对上赵粤的双眼。赵粤的眼睛里有一种似乎可以读作是信任的情感，直直地穿透到她的心中，莫名地让她害怕。  
冯薪朵习惯性地捂了下嘴，手上消毒液的味道瞬间让她清醒。她在赵粤的注视下，走到白板前与赵粤相对的位置，从笔记本封面的夹页里掏出了几张照片，用磁钉尽数贴在了自己这一侧的白板上。  
“死者刘玲，被发现时全身赤裸，被大号黑色塑料垃圾袋包裹。身上有多处伤痕。其中胸口两处为刺伤，正中心脏位置，一处深九公分，一处深十公分，怀疑是如匕首之类的利器所致。手腕脚腕处均有淤痕，手腕处呈黑色，脚腕处呈褐色。脸颊有掌印，额头有磕破痕迹，身体有不同程度的擦身和磕碰的淤痕，但均为轻伤。”  
“那看来是心脏那两刀了。”有一个男声轻轻地在人群中说着。  
这句话让冯薪朵对自己的小小恶作剧有一丝得逞的偷笑。不过这种笑意也只是在她脸上一闪而过，甚至扑捉不到任何痕迹。冯薪朵压下自己的小开心，仍旧用她不紧不慢地语速说道：“下体有严重的撕裂痕迹，并从中取出了精液，目前正在校验中。尸体呈臃肿状，被发现时已有大片腐烂，且尸体腐烂速度比平时更快，经过解剖，尸体肌肉有冰冻过的痕迹，且解冻后被水浸泡过，因此无法断定准确的死亡时间。最后，死者是窒息死亡。”  
话音刚来，冯薪朵早已找准了刚才说话声所在的位置，满意地看到他脸上来不及掩饰的惊讶。她继续接刚才的话：“尸体上没有发现勒痕，腹部内没发现积水，但从死者鼻腔中取了一些纤维物质，指甲中也提取了些微皮肤表层组织，这两者都还在进一步检验中。尸体的信息暂时是这样，有其他的情况再向赵队汇报。尸体发现点的周遭情况，请技术员来说明吧。”  
技术科是冯薪朵去年新接手掌管的。虽然技术科的人比刑侦大队少得多，但总归在级别上来说，技术科和刑侦大队还是同起同坐的，没有谁归谁管的道理。  
冯薪朵退回资料柜前，等着今年才独立出师的新技术员上去，赵粤却伸手一挡，从她身边的便衣同事手上接过一份文件夹，跟着冯薪朵之前的步骤，相应地在另一边贴上了照片，紧接着说明道：“下面我来吧。尸体周围发现了一组脚印，长约27厘米，约是42、43的鞋码，鞋底花纹为图上所示，是一般的男性塑胶雨鞋。脚印深5厘米，周围泥土已凝固。尸体没有任何携带的物件，更无随身衣物，而且从现场只有一组脚印来看，基本可以断定，沿岸公演只是抛尸地点，抛尸时间应该是近期忽降大雨的时节，且雨后转热快晴。我分配一下任务。”  
阳光已经能够从敞开的窗户透出半截，往桌上栽。冯薪朵想了想自己今天可以做的事，似乎不多，还能有空把她那本才看了三分之一的《临床血液检验图谱与案例》继续消灭一部分。  
“一组去沿岸公园，调取现场周围的监控，走访园区工作人员询问一下4号以来的人流情况；二组去被害人学校，走访一下同学和老师，打听清楚被害人平时都和哪些人来往，看有没有线索，顺带联系一下被害人家属，前来领人；三组，去调查一下被害人手机的来往记录，看是否有可疑的地方。技术科，其他线索的检验出结果后，请于第一时间通知我。好，解散。”  
或许是怕了新官上任的三把火，平常懒懒散散、总要相互调侃几句的警队同事，一个个面色凝重，一言不发就跟着各自的小组迅速地离开了办公室。上一次见到同样的工作状态已经是半年前的一家四口杀人案了。  
冯薪朵动作一向缓慢，放在往常，毫不起眼。但今天却十分突兀，生生地留了她和还在整理资料线索的赵粤。  
“怎么了？”赵粤忽地轻笑了嘴角，一霎间原存的凌烈气质被微微中和，透出了几分傻气。冯薪朵不由地语气跟着放了轻松：“没什么，我先回办公室了。”  
正转身，赵粤立马叫住了她：“冯科长吧。不知道您晚上有没有空，可以一起吃顿饭。”大致是看出了冯薪朵表情中的疑惑，赵粤连忙补充道：“没别的事，只是想着以后我们会经常合作，想多相互了解了解。如果您不方便，改天也行。”  
不知道是不是被那一抹轻笑蛊惑，冯薪朵并没有拒绝这一次的邀约。可能更多是，她那颗隐藏在风平浪静外表下的好奇心在作祟。

直到傍晚时分，冯薪朵一直在等待着的检验结果才被送到她面前。她再次核对了一下电脑桌面文档里的红头请示——上个月她去北京参加座谈会时见过的检验器材一直勾着她的心，和领导请示过几次，才松口让她先打个报告上来试试看。正准备落款盖章时，一个陌生的电话号码闯了进来，定位却是石楠市。  
“冯科长，还在局里吗？我这刚走访完，方便的话我们在安浦路的海底捞碰头，可以吗？”电话里赵粤的声音听起来有些疲倦，吐词说字间不似上午那边字字有节，夹杂了几丝糯糯的味道。  
冯薪朵到达海底捞时，赵粤已经坐定座位，身上没了警服后，她整个人都温和了许多。特别是与坐在她对面的黑发黑裤黑皮衣的女生一做对比。  
“冯科长。”赵粤立刻发现了她，赶忙站起身，迎了她入座。“这是我警校的师姐，陆婷。这几天得去她那借宿，但她明天一早就要去外地出差，所以临时也叫上她一起，希望冯科长不要介意。”  
“你好。”陆婷左手贴腰收住皮衣的侧边，站起来越过桌面向冯薪朵伸出了右手。  
半缕白炽光下的陆婷散发着一种生人勿进的气质，脸上有着精致的妆。眼睛清晰有神，只一眼仿佛能直入你的心底。嘴唇若有若无地勾着笑，却能够让你读懂，不过是一种台面上的职业性微笑，免得你被她眼角的光彩晃了神，误读出别种意思。交握住的手，更是指节分明，瘦削有力。  
“听赵粤说，冯科长是法医？当时在学校，法医系离我们好像最远来着？”陆婷自顾自地接了话，一边坐下，一边用眼神询问着赵粤。  
“冯科长医学院毕业的，可不是我们学校的人。”赵粤用还滚烫的茶水新洗了一套碗筷，放在冯薪朵面前。她鼻子灵敏，茶香味更是扑人，不消低头就已经嗅到了个中滋味。  
“那倒是。我们学校除了我们专业，其他也没什么好提的不是？”  
冯薪朵有些许怕生，又舍不下面子第一次便拒绝人，多少算是硬着头皮来的。在机关单位便是有这点不好。因着不想多与人打交道，多少算作是她选择法医专业的原因，但进了职场，哪有不需要与人交道的事。只是，她的心理准备在这一场饭上不太足。  
或许是察觉了冯薪朵的不自在，陆婷并未花费太多时间在挑起冯薪朵话头这事上，转而说了一些石楠市里的风情人文。话语中透露着，她算是久别回家，熟悉的街道熟悉的人都变了样。  
“赵粤这人真是有点认死理。在学校里时，我们这些师兄师姐都叫她热血笨蛋。导师分配带新生走例案的时候，缺了一两块证据，就死活要去找，怎么说都不听，一定得凑出一个完整的证据链来。还有我们格斗训练也是，一定得和男同学干，证明女生也不会弱，结果挂了多少彩。”  
陆婷在说这些的时候，赵粤脸上洋溢着一种属于青春的自豪和无悔。陆婷的语气轻快，娓娓道来，眉眼飞扬，听起来有种宠溺的味道，但却是一股把自己剥开事外的说故事口吻。  
冯薪朵吃得少，不过几块牛肉和几串鸭肠就停了筷子，老老实实地当一天观众，看着赵粤和陆婷一边大快果颐，一边畅聊着陈年旧事。她也不知道自己是从哪里冒出的打趣心，冷不丁地问了一句：“那陆师姐呢？”  
大致是冯薪朵沉默得太久，就算应答也是冒出一字“嗯”，或者两字“是吗”。刚听到她这一疑问，陆婷夹着蟹肉棒正往嘴里送的手停在半空，略有所思地看了她一眼，才装作没事人一样，咬了一口，自豪般地咀嚼着说道：“我吗？自然是翘课打架被开除呗。和赵粤可太不一样了。”  
“大哥！”  
赵粤生生地喝道，脸上显得十分着急。反倒是陆婷，吊儿郎当地挑了眉，自顾自吃着她碗里的涮肉。  
“别听我大哥胡说……”正当赵粤尝试解释时，放在桌面的手机忽如其来地响了。她看了眼屏幕上的来电姓名，干净利落地接了起来：“叶局。”  
冯薪朵下意识地与陆婷对视了一眼，又匆忙瞟开。这个点接到叶局的电话，铁定没好事。  
果不其然，电话才断，赵粤便站起身来：“我有事得先回局里。大哥，你待会儿送一送冯科长。”  
“诶？”  
“行吧。你快去忙。”  
还不等冯薪朵把拒绝的托词说出口，赵粤便急匆匆绕过她身前，脚步如飞地消失在视线里。  
忽然之间，气氛有点尴尬。  
少了赵粤后，陆婷没尝试挑起什么话题，只一个劲地吃着。冯薪朵也乐得逍遥，掏出手机，默默地回了几条同事和同学咨询业务的微信，自顾自玩起了游戏。  
面对这种场面，陆婷心中觉着好笑，偶尔打探的几眼，都看到冯薪朵就坐在自己对面，不紧不慢地玩着自己的手机游戏，仿佛整个世界都与她无关，但却显得那么安稳沉静，而且专注。  
陆婷也吃得不多，冯薪朵手上第一局游戏打到正酣时，陆婷就擦了擦嘴说：“走吧，我送你回家。”  
想一想，这句话在冯薪朵的世界里已显得十分的陌生。她一向与同事、同学交情泛泛，和领导之间也保持着一定的距离，对于自我空间有种过分的保护。  
她看了眼站起来还比她高几公分的陆婷，嘴唇上有比擦过口红后更鲜艳的颜色，一言不发地默默跟在陆婷身后，偶尔提一提自己步履间的频率，不至于太近又不至于被落得太后。  
“你坐副驾驶吧。虽然我驾照前不久才拿的，但不用太担心，系好安全带就行。”  
车是一辆黑色奥迪，漆印很新。借着夜晚霓虹灯倒映出的人像与车窗上倒影的清晰度相差无几。拉开车门，一股清淡的玫瑰香气悠悠地飘散着，除此之外，再多无其他，是真的新车。  
她们身上的火锅味在此刻过分迷人，密闭的空间里闲散地与玫瑰香气夹杂在一起，快要扰乱掉她们的嗅觉神经。冯薪朵撑着车门，若有所思地向陆婷报出一个地址，果然见到她侧头看自己的惊讶神情，尽管只稍瞬即逝。但陆婷并没有多问，只默默地发动了车，平稳地驶进了主干道。  
冯薪朵心中早已猜到，陆婷是石楠市本地人。她平时不轻易将家住地址说出来，通常只会说一个大概的街道名。她不想在工作上接收到太多的异样眼光和别样对待。  
“冯科长是本地人吗？”  
陆婷和她说话的声音与语调明显同和赵粤说话时的不同，带着三分疏离，又有三分探究。  
“我外公是本地人。”  
石楠市最近几年变化很大，用日日新来形容也不为过。路灯、街店霓虹和来往车灯略有闪花眼。陆婷撇了撇头，在最后一秒时停在了斑马线前。  
“我是问你。”她内心觉着好笑，脸上也没有忍下，带着明晃晃的笑意，转过头直直地看进冯薪朵的眼底，温柔而有针对性地补充道。  
冯薪朵不着痕迹地拂下别在耳后的发丝，挡住自己的半边脸颊。她不慌不慢的从陆婷的眼神中移开，不自觉地摸了摸上颚，似看见又似没看见远处左右穿梭的车流，语气轻柔地回答：“我是大连人。”  
冯薪朵报的地址不是别处，是坐落市委市政府后面的四大院小区。平日里陆婷不怎么往这边开，但却是十分熟悉。四大院小区前的绿化做得相当好，树木郁郁葱葱，满是刚入春的活力。虽前庭楼房间或还有几室亮着灯，但整个区域却异常的安静，早日已过人流活跃的时段。  
陆婷把车停在几颗大叶子树的阴影下，正好遮蔽了隐藏在树叶下路灯的光，只能靠着车前灯，勉强辨认出各自的脸。冯薪朵解开安全带，说着谢谢便开门下车，只留了陆婷道别的声音在车里：“冯科长，再见。”

离开海底捞的赵粤没有去其他地方，而是匆忙地赶回了河阳分局。她的直属上司、分管领导叶局长已经在一室等待着她。  
“小赵，第一天上班就让你加班，不好意思了啊。”  
“没事，叶局。有新情况了吗？”  
一室里除了她，还有一二组的几个同事和孙芮，或站着或坐着，有几个大口大口地扒着盒饭。白炽灯下的面容上尽是疲惫。  
“报告赵队长。我们二组去了死者刘玲的学校查看。根据刘玲的同寝室室友张小小的说辞，刘玲从上个学期开始，每周周五都会离开宿舍，不住校，周日晚才回。3月4日，也就是刘玲失踪的那天，正是河阳职业技术学院最后的报道日。张小小说，她下午三点左右，在班导办公室曾经有见到过刘玲，但当天晚上刘玲并没有回过宿舍。我们询问过班导，刘玲当天的确去报道过。同时，从刘玲班导和其他同学的证词显示，刘玲在上学期曾有过多次无故翘课的情况，所以班导以及班上同学都没有觉得有什么异常，没有联系过刘玲。  
“我们还去校门卫室和保安处调取了学校大门两侧的监控，找到了刘玲从学校离开的时间，是3月4日下午3点17分，和她离开班导办公室上的时间基本吻合。另外，我们还一同调取了上个学期每周周五放学时分的监控，甄选出刘玲几乎是下午5点30分左右离开学校的。”  
“小赵，你怎么看？”叶局站在窗前，分局大院的路灯在他身后倾洒，赵粤有些胸闷。她想起冯薪朵在十来分钟前发给她的短信——死者下体残留精液的DNA与死者指甲内皮肤组织的DNA是分属于不同的人；死者鼻腔内的纤维组织夹杂了羽绒组织，极大概率是枕头之类的床上用品。  
“三组手机联系人那边调查得怎么样了？”赵粤没有直接回答叶局的问话。  
分配到三组的警队同事里有孙芮，兄弟们专门留了她回来向叶局和赵粤汇报：“报告赵队，根据二组同事给的线索，我们集中搜查了3月4日刘玲的通讯人员名单，同时匹配了去年10月至今年2月以来，每周五刘玲的通讯人员名单，筛选出了两个刘玲常联系的手机号码。这是那两个号码的户主资料，赵队。”  
孙芮把已经给叶局看过一次的资料递给赵粤。赵粤定睛地凝视了孙芮一眼，眼中带有一股子杀气，让孙芮为之一抖。她挠了挠头，不知道自己做错了什么。  
赵粤将资料拿在手中，没有选择立即翻看，而是转头问了问另一个才用纸巾擦干净油嘴的同事：“一组的情况怎么样？”  
“报告赵队。沿岸公园自2015年起，便实行了免费对外开放。在2015年完成改造后，沿岸公园一共设有两个出入口，分别是西门和北门。其中西门位于宝泰路，人流较多，正对商业街，车流密集，且布有大量监控。北口位于人民路，隶属于旧城区，通往郊区，人流较少。北口在改造后，将公园的分界线整体内移，拉开了与人民路车道、人行道的距离，形成了一个长100米的自由出入口，并种植了大面积的树木，均属树干高达、树叶茂密的品种，入春长得正旺。北口也离发现尸体的现场距离更近。  
“同时，我们向气象局同事调取了近几天的气象变化情况，根据气象观测的数据显示，从7日开始直到12日晚都是连夜雨，其中12日凌晨三点左右的降水量更高达70毫米。今天凌晨六点左右才雨停，七点时已完全放晴。”  
“谢谢。”赵粤点点头，道过谢，这才翻开手上的资料查看。里面是刚才汇报过的情况总结，有孙芮说到的通讯人名单，还有刘玲的课表，气象数据，沿岸公园的地形图等等。不过赵粤并没有看多久，大概只翻了一页就合上了文件夹。她沉了沉声，此刻才回答叶局的话：“叶局，我们先让同事们下班。”  
叶局没有多说什么，了然笑着点了头。其他同事仿佛不相信似的，眼神在赵粤和叶局身上来回打量，又用眼神询问着身边的同事，自己没听错吧。这一副场景赵粤尽收眼底，心里暗笑，面上终于回归她平时的轻松神态，再次强调：“下班了，大家回家吧。”  
这会子，孙芮更是摸不着头脑。从她入局到今天小半年了，原本都和其他兄弟做好了今天要加班的准备，眼下却一句话，就可以回家休息了。她跟着欢呼着的其他兄弟离开一室，心里暗道，这队长可真不一样啊。  
“小赵不愧是在我们这呆了好几年啊，只一看，就知道厉害了。”叶局拍了拍赵粤的肩膀，就往门外走去，“你晚上写个具体情况吧，明天我去找王部长吃个早茶，看他有什么指示。”  
在来河阳分局之前，赵粤怎么也想不到，第一天上班就接手了这么一个大的案子。她回到自己的办公室，陌生的书柜、陌生的白板、陌生的桌子、陌生的电脑，还有眼前这块陌生的职位牌——刑侦大队队长。她看了看窗外已经彻底黑下去的天，这是从学校出来之后，第几个熟悉的夜晚，她已经记不清楚了。虽然这是一个陌生的地方，但她要做的事却从来没有变过。  
集中全部精力写着汇报的赵粤，直到办公室门上传来了敲门声，才从证据与线索的深渊中清醒过来。此刻已经接近凌晨，不知不觉间，时间已经花费了许久。她往门外看去，来的不是别人，是几个小时前才见过的陆婷。  
“大哥！”赵粤想都没想，就站起身绕过桌子要去和陆婷来一个拥抱。陆婷也不意外，牢牢的拍了拍赵粤的后辈。喊着她大哥，她们之间就还真的是这种兄弟式的打招呼方式，什么时候才能改过来呢。  
“看你一直没打我电话，就知道你肯定又加班了。怎样？忙完了吗？”陆婷边问边打量着赵粤的办公室。她想象着，如果自己当初在警察这条路上走下去，是不是也能在赵粤这个年纪坐在这样的办公室里，为着一桩桩案件而忙得忘却时间。但世事从来没有如果。  
“收收尾就差不多可以结束了。你特地来接我回去的吗？”赵粤连忙回到电脑前，从刚才停下来的地方接着打着字。  
“主要是怕你找不到我住哪。”陆婷站在桌子的另一边，随手拿起一两张摊在桌面上的纸张，漫不经心地说道，“送完你冯科长，我兜了兜风就顺路过来了。”  
“我看冯科长倒是挺喜欢你的。”  
打印机沉沉地运转起来。赵粤站起身，收拾着散落一桌的纸张，语气轻快，像是忽然发现什么秘密的小男生一样，脸上也全是好奇。  
陆婷把手里的纸递过去，白了赵粤一眼：“这你也能看出来？”  
赵粤挑挑眉，打量的笑仍旧没有下场，陆婷又回敬了一个白眼：“我惹人喜欢不是很正常嘛，”说得也是，赵粤暗想。她们并没有在冯科长的话题上纠结太久，反而讨论起待会儿回去，该点些什么外卖。晚上那一顿，赵粤没吃多少就走了，现在正饥肠辘辘。  
“我家楼下有家麻辣烫，味道不错。回去打个包就行。”陆婷带着赵粤往自己的奥迪走去，按响了口袋中的钥匙锁。  
警局一楼还亮着灯，有几个负责值夜班的同事目送着她们。  
赵粤刚拉开副驾驶的车门，便看到陆婷正望着一楼大厅里的警徽晃了神。她大致已经猜到这个时刻陆婷心里在想什么。她还记得，在警校时，陆婷可是被部长、院长等一系列的领导和老师交相称赞过的、用以给在校学生作示范的模范生。更不用说，还是众多学妹学弟崇拜的对象。也因此，陆婷的那个“大哥”的外号才会被喊得那么踏踏实实，实至名归。  
只是世事难料，人情法理难两全。  
“大哥，走吧。”  
“嗯，走了。”  
河阳分局办公楼残留出的灯光在深夜里显得有几分孤寂，映衬在坐在驾驶座上的陆婷身后，死死地停留在原处，哪怕只是多一缕也好，却再没有跟随着她们往前走去，仅仅留了一路灯光。

“听说了吗？”冯薪朵在单位食堂喝着豆浆时，孙芮提着装得满满当当的食盘坐在她身边，肘关节碰了碰她的胳膊，手中的牛奶洒出来了几滴，“赵队今天可能要带人去陈三水家搜证。”  
温度一天比一天高，天气一天也比一天好。食堂朝东的一面，开了一整墙的窗户，早上的阳光刚好落在她们背后，桌面上是她们并肩坐在一起分明的影子。  
冯薪朵今天穿了一件白色的卫衣，扎了个单马尾。从今天出门的那一刻开始，冯薪朵就没打算今天要去出现场。她只想窝在办公室里，搞一点高科技创作。她从口袋里掏出了一张纸巾，擦了擦手背上洒落的豆浆液，敷衍地应付了几声。  
“没想到这个案子居然会牵扯上陈三水，昨天我查通讯名单的时候，就觉得陈诏星这个名字特别熟悉。今天队里的哥们提醒我才想起来，这不就是咱们市里、上过福布斯那个富豪陈三水的儿子嘛。”  
也许是因为在这南方城市里，出身黑龙江的孙芮与冯薪朵有种来自于东北三省的老乡情怀。在单位里，有什么事孙芮总喜欢找冯薪朵唠嗑。在孙芮到局里之前，她们技术科可谓是最清净的地方，所有的报告都是需要送去一室二室或是领导办公室的，少有人前来打扰。孙芮一来，只要待在局里，有事没事就喜欢往技术科跑。一跑来便是胡天海地的说个没完。  
“早上叶局已经去向上头请示了，一批下来估计就得出发。也不知道这次我能不能随队。我跟你说，我有预感，这次这个肯定得是个大案。”  
孙芮话音刚落，桌面上属于冯薪朵的那支有着多拉A梦外壳的手机随即响起。她看了看显示来电——正是赵粤的名字——只得无奈地按下接听键。冯薪朵知道，今天自己的计划又要泡汤了。  
“对不起了，孙芮。去现场的是我，不是你。哎。”挂掉电话，冯薪朵拍拍孙芮的肩膀，也不知道是安慰还是自我惋惜。  
局里出了一台七人坐的面包车，赵粤一身便服坐在副驾驶座，神色凝重。整个车除了冯薪朵，另外还有两个一队二组的同事，都穿着制服，一个驾车，一个在调试着手枪。  
平时这种没有死人的现场，是不需要冯薪朵出面的。技术科里还有其他人。不过石楠市这么大，她的这个小级别并不一定好用。警车驶过跨江大桥，直接往东边开去，倒移的江面上是不够亮也不够蓝的天。  
“冯科长，待会儿我们都想想办法，看能不能弄到陈诏星的DNA。”赵粤的声音在一片平静中突兀地响起来。比起寻找线索的调查，这一点才是真正与案件本身密切相关的吧。  
冯薪朵靠在椅背上，双手兜在卫衣口袋里，打着算盘：“赵队长这意思，是没有拿到搜查证吗？”  
“今天只是去做个问询。只靠一个通讯名单，上面是不会给批搜查证的。”  
“那可有点困难了。DNA不比指纹啊。”  
“我知道。”  
另外两个同事已经在局里带了几年，要说资历，比冯薪朵和赵粤都要老。有时候人生就是如此，你拼不过学历、也拼不过运气。他们透过后视镜对视了一眼，无奈的表情一闪而过——大概率今天这趟是白跑了。  
陈三水在石楠市里有好几处住处。电商大厦的顶层，沿江大道的江景房，还有位于东郊别墅区的独栋别墅。车窗外是愈渐稀少的高楼大厦和平屋矮房，一层一层覆盖过眼帘的是长得茂密异常的大树。到了春季，两旁的桃树也长开了枝丫，育了花蕊，在绿叶中粉嫩粉嫩地半拂着面。  
将近走了两个小时，赵粤小队才见到了东郊别墅区门口的大门。赵粤出示了证件，并在访客登记簿上签了字，双层铁栅栏才对他们敞开。一时间，车厢里溢满了桃花的香气，清淡得快要嗅不出来。  
别墅区里靠东方向，有一片接连出去的湖泊，陈三水的别墅就在湖旁，从房屋前的小庭院望去，还能够看见粼粼波光。别墅的外观没什么特别，像在网上见多了的别墅样品房。倒是他们才走到门前，就已经有人穿着居家清洁服、岁数看涨的阿姨打开门迎接了。  
陈诏星穿着长袖居家服，半长的头发散乱着，坐在一楼客厅的长沙发上，驾着腿正玩着任天堂。  
赵粤率先走了过去，礼貌地伸出手：“你好，我是河阳分局的赵粤。”  
“随便坐吧。”陈诏星抬了抬眼，无视了赵粤悬在半空的手，用头点了点另一边的两人沙发，示意道。  
冯薪朵觉得好笑，但她倒是机灵，并没打算和陈诏星这一看就是养坏了的富二代面对面。聊天的事留给赵粤就好，原本就不是她的职责范围内。一楼有专属于上午的食物香，还有浓郁的牛奶味。冯薪朵自顾自地跑去了厨房，略微打量了厨房的布置，向从开门转为整理工、清洗工的阿姨询问了几句，就匆忙地往洗手间跑去。当然，没忘记带上她的小工具包。  
小队在别墅里停留的时间并不久。赵粤负责了大部分和陈诏星的对话，包含了刺探和询问。一个同事在旁做笔记，另一个同事在别墅小院假称散步吸烟，实则在观察环境。至于冯薪朵，自然是在厨房和洗手间里搜刮了一堆有用的、没用的东西，装在小工具包里，等回实验室再检查。  
他们离开别墅区的时候，时间已是正午。看赵粤眉头紧锁的表情就知道，这一趟并不顺利。倒是当她侧头看到冯薪朵有些幸灾乐祸好奇的神色时，赵粤松了面部肌肉，略带点哄小孩似的劝导语气问道：“在里面玩得怎么样？”  
一时间，冯薪朵竟然羞涩地不敢回答，逃避了赵粤看过来的视线，靠在椅背上，嫌弃地小声答道：“我现在哪知道。”  
午饭是在食堂匆匆解决的。赵粤专程等了吃饭慢吞吞的冯薪朵，才召集了在局里没出警的一队人马，简要地对上午的情况进行了说明。前一天的白板还没有撤，上面残留着冯薪朵和赵粤的笔记、刘玲的照片以及几张物证照片。赵粤从手中的文件里又掏出了一张照片，贴在刘玲的另一侧——一看就是从网站上下载的——然后恢复她昨天那股子严肃深情，清晰而有条理地布置着：  
“陈诏星，男，20岁，身高176，体重62公斤，本市富商陈三水的儿子，现在在陈三水的电商公司挂名做项目部经理，实则为无业。目前，通过我们调查可掌握到的信息有，陈诏星与死者刘玲于2017年10月国庆假期期间相识，后通过几次见面，保持了长期往来关系。在3月4日，即刘玲生日当天有见过面。陈诏星曾带刘玲前往灯塔顶楼餐厅庆生，随后一同过夜。3月5日，陈诏星乘坐上午10点50分的飞机飞往天北市，直到昨天才于下午5点半左右到达我市。这一情况请一组去进行核查。  
“陈诏星声称，3月5日他与刘玲分开时，刘玲并未有任何异样，并过去他也多次在清晨未声明的情况离开，刘玲都顺利返校，故没有做任何后续安排。且因他和刘玲并非男女朋友关系，在非见面时基本不联系，所以也不清楚刘玲可能的失踪时间。同时，陈诏星向我们提供了一个新的刘玲微信号，并向我们展示了，3月11日下午1点，刘玲有通过这个微信号，给了他每周五惯例约见面的回复。回复内容为：这周我不太方便。麻烦技术科的同事，去调查一下这个微信号，看能不能找到什么线索。  
“三组，今天晚些时候，刘玲的父母会到局里，对刘玲的尸体进行确认，到时候看冯科长是否需要进行尸检，如果需要，配合冯科长，与刘玲家长进行一下沟通，保证冯科长的工作正常进行。顺带，再查看一下昨天调查的通讯记录，不要集中在周五，要全方位的查看，不放过任何一个可疑的号码。  
“最后，二组，准备一下，跟我一起去几个现场，我要再做一次全面摸查。都清楚了吗？”  
句句铿锵有力。话才落下尾音，赵粤就要转身离开。冯薪朵连忙拉住她的手臂，焦急地补充道：“刘玲不可能11号还活着。凭我目前的判断，她的尸体腐烂速度告诉我，她至少已经死了三天以上。”  
“我知道。”赵粤拍了拍冯薪朵的手背，小小的眼睛里满是放心，“所以那个微信号很重要，还有从陈诏星那里提取到的样本，也终归还是要靠你们科室。”  
大白天里办公楼的走廊仍亮着灯，通道里比窗外灰蒙蒙的天清明许多。赵粤挺直的背影一点点被其他同事的身影所覆盖，渐渐离她远去。冯薪朵在这一刻忽然多了一种预感，她原本平淡无奇的沉默生活，可能就要被彻底打破了。  
技术科的办公室在三楼尽头朝东的方向。每天都有半天时间的阳光，好驱散掉通往解剖室的大办公室里的消毒气味。物证室在解剖室的对面，隔了半间房的距离。冯薪朵刚进物证室，就听见了“陆婷”的名字。  
“是吧？这张照片里的是陆婷吧？我没看错吧？”  
“还真是大哥！不会大哥也调过来了吧？”  
“怎么可能？当时大哥那事，我们这几届毕业的人谁不知道啊，怎么可能会当警察。”  
“我记得局里新来的赵队长也是那个警校毕业的，现在她手头上不有个抛尸案嘛，只是请来帮忙的也说不定。”  
冯薪朵边从工具包里掏出已经分门别类过的样本，一一放在鉴证台上，边登记着物品，边竖起耳朵地插了一句：“你们说的陆婷、大哥是谁呀？”  
物证室的同事现在都是小年轻，岁数和冯薪朵不差上下。虽则平时来往仅限于工作，但冯薪朵人随和，也没有领导架子，听见她问，其中一个男同事答道：  
“冯科长以前没在我们警线系统读书，可能不知道。对我们这几届的警线学生来说，当时陆婷可是名人。警校每年秋天都会有一次全国性质的比赛，项目很多，包括射击、搏斗、现场勘查、物证分析、现场模拟一大堆。  
“我记得应该是2011年吧，陆婷和她们学校，包揽了射击、现场勘查、现场模拟的第一名。当时他们学校的人，不管学长学姐还是学妹学弟都管她叫大哥，然后这个外号和她的战绩就警线里流传开了。特别是后来两届，也继续蝉联，当时他们学校真是风头无二啊。”  
“这么厉害？”冯薪朵把登记好的物品簿交给这个男同事比对确认。另外一个女同事便接着说了下去，脸上眼里都是谈到自己喜欢的明星那般的神采。  
“是啊，我大一那年正好陆婷他们学校是主办方，我也跟队去了，当时还找大哥合照了呢，她不但很厉害，长得还很好看。只是手机换过好几个，那些照片都没了。哎……不过看你拍的这张，感觉比读书时还帅些。”  
“就你们这些迷妹会瞎吹。冯科长，都确认了，会尽快把结果送给你的。”男同事合上登记簿，主动结束了这个话题，拿着冯薪朵放下的样本，招呼女同事忙起了工作。  
冯薪朵倒没想到，这陆婷还是个名人。冯薪朵回到自己的办公室，把桌上那份尸检申请表签了字又盖过章后，在网上搜索起陆婷来。  
首当其冲的，还真是陆婷当年的获奖新闻和获奖图片。但接下来的搜索结果就很刺眼了——警校全国赛冠军竞成凶犯，被判刑两年。  
鬼使神差，冯薪朵没有点进陆婷获奖的新闻里，而是点击跳出了关于凶犯的那面网页。事件发生在2014年年头的冬天，西星分局七晨派出所于凌晨2点左右，接到居民报警电话称，在七晨广场以北方向，有人持刀斗殴。派出所当班执勤警察只有实习警察陆婷一人，在向上级汇报后，陆婷与两名协警共同出警。出警时，陆婷与斗殴人群发生激烈冲突，在争斗中，实习警察陆婷持枪，射杀了两名罪犯，两名罪犯当场死亡。  
后面的文字不再细看，夹杂在新闻当中的那张对比照十分的刺眼，左边是陆婷短发举着奖杯喜笑颜开的志气满满，右边是穿着囚服的陆婷站在被告席上的萎靡颓唐。  
判刑两年，所以她昨天见到的是已经服刑期满后的陆婷吗？冯薪朵被一种没缘由的情绪驱使，不自觉地掏出手机，翻到了昨晚入睡前收到的那条短信——抱歉，找赵粤要了你的号码，我是陆婷。

从陈诏星那里采集的样本花了一整天，才一一检测对照完毕。尽管从厨房和洗手间都搜集了许多的蛛丝马迹，但把样本丢在物证室进行检测时，冯薪朵并没有抱持太多的希望。这并不是出于她对于陈诏星没有怀疑，而是这种非从本人身上提取的样本，是无法进行对本人的合理追踪与定位。  
只是当她看到最后的鉴证报告时，不由得为自己的先入为主感到羞愧。在洗手间里采集到的牙刷上残留的样本和地上散落的头发样本，竟然和从刘玲身上采集到的精液，有了DNA一致的结果。  
她思考了几秒，瞟了眼已经走向五点的时钟，拨通了赵粤的号码。  
电话被接得很快，像是赵粤正在等待她这个电话：“是有线索了吗？”  
“在陈诏星一楼洗手间里采集到的牙刷上样本和头发样本都和精液的DNA一致。”冯薪朵没有含糊，准确而快速的将结果告知了赵粤，压下了她想借由赵粤来打探陆婷的好奇心。  
“多谢！”  
刚挂掉电话，孙芮又风风火火地跑了进来，从来都不在前厅的办公间停留，直愣愣地就来找她。  
“你的通讯名单查好了？”冯薪朵从抽屉里拿出两罐可乐，一罐递给了孙芮，一罐正准备打开喝起来。  
孙芮把可乐推了回来，一脸嫌弃地说：“早查好了。你还喝啥可乐呢，当我来找你唠嗑吗？刘玲的父母来了。正在一室那哭呢，你要不要下去带带路？”  
冯薪朵倒是把这件事忘了，故意忘的。对于人类这类生离死别的感情，她有一种天然的趋避。倒不是说她人情冷漠，也不是说她见得多了就习惯了。而是对于这种在陌生人面前无法自控的情况，她打心底畏惧。她不是个感情丰富的人，严格来说，可以算得上是个淡漠的人。  
尽管她也能做出惋惜、痛惜的模样，也能够理解共情共感，但似乎少有人能够让她放开自控。从某种意义上来看，这也是强迫症的一种。  
但坐到现在的位置上后，诸如此类的事情就不能逃避，而且还必须回回都有她出面。  
在一室里见到刘玲父母时，两位老人脸上衣衫齐整，表情严肃，身上弥漫着不符合城市环境的风尘。庆道镇离河阳还是太远。虽说他们在从登记系统里找到匹配死者信息后的第一时间就通知了刘玲父母，但他们仍旧隔了一天才来到河阳分局。  
两位老人情绪还算稳定，只是掩不住焦急。冯薪朵惯例地先进行了一番心理铺垫，才带着两人进行了一番清洁处理后，从访客通道进入了停尸间。  
果然，在打开覆盖在尸体上泛着气的白布后，迎接冯薪朵的是她司空见惯的崩溃哭泣，还有用家乡话呼喊姓名的声音。但是，躺在那里的人永远都不会应你，永远都不会醒来了。  
尸检申请进行得很顺利，刘玲父母势要找出凶手。甚至扬言，如果凶手不抓到，他们就要每日每夜都宿在河阳分局里。  
“二老别担心，过几天就会找到凶手的，你们随时来都行。”冯薪朵握了握老人的手，言辞诚恳，看起来完全不像是在骗人。  
目送着两位老人离开的身影，孙芮咂砸两声：“你不是说你撒谎会结巴的吗？啥今天这么利索了？”  
“因为我并没有说谎啊。”冯薪朵眯了眯眼，视线停留在与老人错过正驶入分局大院的警车和后面的宾利，痛惜地拍了拍孙芮的肩膀：“你可要好好跟着你们赵队长。”  
从宾利后座上下来的不是别人，而是今天上午才见过的陈诏星。他全然没有上午的不在乎，此刻正脸色沉重地跟在赵粤身后，亦步亦趋地走进了河阳分局。  
“冯科长，先帮忙在陈诏星身上采个DNA吧。”  
看来今天是不可能准时下班了。冯薪朵望了望已经沉下来的夜幕，心中却没有往日里被强迫加班时的不情愿。似乎已经有很长一段时间了，她都没能实时参与到案件的进展当中。  
这一回，陈诏星十分配合，说让张嘴就张嘴，整个人恹恹地坐在询问椅上，灯光打下来，没有了年轻少年该有的活力。  
冯薪朵此时已经猜到，陈诏星的DNA必定不会与之前的证据相符，他整个人的状态已经清楚说明。但就算如此，陈诏星也必定与这最后的凶手有十分紧密的关系。  
所以，当她真正下班，正要走出河阳分局，看到陈诏星坐上属于他的宾利离开时，没有任何的惊奇。  
“他知道凶手是谁。”赵粤站在她身旁，身上有一种案件告一段落的轻松。  
“是吗？说不定只是因为被身边人背叛了，才这么老实。毕竟女朋友背地里和自己的朋友有来往，一般人都受不了。”  
赵粤略有深意地侧头看了冯薪朵的两眼，嘴角有玩味的笑：“那倒也是。不过都下班了，等明天再说，我送送你吧。”  
“不用了。赵队长忙了一天，也早点休息吧。我打车就行。”  
今天的天黑得特别早，空气里有潮湿的味道，大概率晚上是要下雨了。

前一夜的大雨一直持续到第二天冯薪朵出门时，依然毫无要罢休的迹象。她并不是多么讨厌下雨，只是大多数工作的时候，雨水总会带走一些证据。当然，有时候也会带来一些意想不到的线索。  
或许是前几天过于繁忙，等冯薪朵已经快要把手上这本《临床血液检验图谱与案例》翻到末尾时，她才惊觉到，今天是多么平静的一天。  
按道理，找到了陈诏星这条线索，后面的许多事情应该就可以顺藤摸瓜地一条一条扒出来。所以现在的安静就显得这么不同寻常。这不是因为他们科室位于了三楼最僻静的一角，而是因为一整个上午，孙芮不仅一次都没有出现过，办公室的电话更是连一次都没有响起过。  
如果说冯薪朵对这次案件的进展没有几分好奇，那一定是假的。但若是要她打电话去找赵粤询问进展，她又会给自己找无数个理由。像是害怕赵粤正巧在办案，破坏了行动。又或是，她和赵粤也不过是两三天的普通同事，在未结案时有什么必要要向她这个同级汇报呢。  
窗外的雨在不知不觉间已然偃旗息鼓。冯薪朵刚打开半缝窗，想散一散房间中不存在的闷气。只消一眼，警局大院里停着那辆熟悉却又陌生的车瞬间抓住了她的视频。那是她两天前见过的车牌和颜色，黑色奥迪。  
忽然之间，昨日见过的“警校全国赛冠军竞成凶犯”那条新闻，就这样坦然地重现于她的眼帘。她不由的回想起那一晚见过的陆婷，一时间似乎与新闻图片中那个短发锐气的女生对不上号。  
警局里的那辆车的确是陆婷的。在比冯薪朵上班更早的时间里，陆婷就来到了河阳分局。而此时的陆婷，正与赵粤打着伞，并肩沿着沿岸公园被封锁的北门现场一路环绕。  
“我是真的没想到陈三水会去找你，大哥。”  
赵粤的警靴每走一步就会陷入泥里，留下了一厘米左右的浅痕。陆婷这几年遭遇了什么，赵粤从来没有过一个清晰的认识。在那件震惊全警校的杀人案之后，她曾尝试去寻求过那些与她们父亲有过交情的领导，最终却只得一一告败的结果。她还尝试过写信寄去庭审中提到的关押陆婷的地方，最终也是一份份的石沉大海。赵粤想，如果不是她因着那一次立功，被作为正面宣传的榜样出现在了各大媒体报道之中，让陆婷有了联络她的机会，大概到现在，她都不知道该去什么地方寻找陆婷。  
但是，作为在警校时陆婷最信任最器重的学妹，从她们重逢的那一刻开始，赵粤都无法开口向陆婷询问，这几年她是怎样度过的，她去了哪里，经历过什么。  
一直到现在。  
“陈先生帮助过我。”  
话音刚落，赵粤停下沿着围栏的脚步，侧过身与陆婷面对面相视着。赵粤脸上充满了不解，但更多的却是无法置信：“所以，现在是要我们放人吗？”  
陆婷被赵粤浑身上下的热血少年气所冲击，一时间哭笑不得：“怎么可能！凶手是谁就该是谁，更何况这是蓄意谋杀。陈先生并不是你想象中的坏人。”  
“我并不知道陈先生是好人还是坏人。我只知道，他分派给他儿子陈诏星的那个叫做刘小桥的手下，就是凶手。我们要抓捕的人，也是刘小桥。”  
赵粤的声音铿锵有力，咄咄逼人。哪怕此刻的她没有身着警服，她身上也充满了挡不住的凛然正气。而且她还年轻，有着一腔抹不去的热血。  
陆婷想上前拥抱她。但在这一刻她却觉得，她与赵粤之间已经竖起了一道永远跨不过去的鸿沟。她装作漫不经心的样子，蹭了蹭脚下粘上的湿泥，置身事外地陈述道：“我只是想告诉你，刘小桥已经死了。”

这世界上的一切从来没有那么简单，也没有那么的黑白分明。  
赵粤开着单位派给她的吉普把陆婷载往局里去的时候，她还没有从刘小桥已经死去的事实中恢复过来。她和队里兄弟姐妹们一起，不分昼夜地努力排查、寻找线索、抽丝剥茧，把完整的犯罪过程串起来，甚至连夜向上级申请，一早就拿到了逮捕令，最终的最终却得来了一个这样的结果。  
空气里是坐在她副驾驶上的陆婷身上飘散的清爽香气，赵粤觉得自己似乎不认识她了。  
陆婷被赵粤带到河阳分局时，冯薪朵恰好从警局大楼里走出来。她看着在前车窗镜里越来越清晰的那个身影，理了理稍显凌乱的半边长刘海，嘴角挂着笑意，跳下车来，径直向冯薪朵走去。  
今天的冯薪朵和那天陆婷见到时的模样很不同，全身上下洋溢着一种稚气未脱的孩童气。  
随着陆婷向她走近的步伐，冯薪朵能够清晰地听到自己的心跳从胸口往脖颈涌动的跳动声，越来越快。  
她有点儿害怕。  
空气里是陆婷走动时带起的微风，撩动着冯薪朵从马尾里散出来的几根碎发，然后擦着她的肩膀悄声走过，连同陆婷的身影一起。  
是的，陆婷并未在她面前停留。  
倒是跟着陆婷身后的赵粤，满脸沉重，在路过她时拍了拍她的肩膀，郑重地说了句：“辛苦了。”随即跟在陆婷身后往二楼快步走去。  
冯薪朵顺了顺被帽子挂住的马尾，另一只拽在口袋里的手，不安地滑动着哆啦A梦手机壳上的转盘，略带自嘲的离警局而去。才走到门口，手里却传来了手机的震动感。  
是一条短信——赏脸吃个饭，等我十分钟。  
来自陆婷。  
清晨的雨早就停了，阳光从半白的云朵中挥洒而来，地面上有雨水风干的清爽气息。冯薪朵鬼使神差地走到了那辆还有新鲜味道的黑色奥迪前站定了。不消几分钟，她便真的看到陆婷着急而匆忙的身影，风风火火地向她走来，脸上尽是少年得逞而不会掩饰的笑。  
这一次，终于是走到了冯薪朵的面前。  
“上车吧。”  
陆婷和她说。

第二幕 绯色一瓣香

江面上有阵阵微风，霓虹灯下的江水晕开七彩的涟漪。从她们所坐的座位望出去，能看到旧城里这几年逐渐伫立起的高楼大厦，与四处依旧平矮老旧的小楼格格不入。  
“你先看看，随意点。”  
陆婷在服务生介绍过今天的特色推荐菜品之后，先把菜单递给了冯薪朵。  
在石楠市生活的这几年里，冯薪朵从不知道还有这样的地方。大概这就是本地人和外地人的区别。这处江景餐厅设置在写字楼的中层，往上是陈三水的电商大厦主楼，往下是新搬过来的大剧院，在非周末的时间里，院门禁闭，人流稀少。  
环绕音响里放的是不常听到的独立系音乐，歌词在说着一些生活情感中的牢骚不安和躁动。陆婷脱下她的棉呢质黑色大衣，折叠过一层，随手放进四方桌旁边的竹篮里。握着玻璃杯喝柠檬水的手指，一节一节棱骨分明。  
冯薪朵装作漫不经心的样子翻看了几页，偶用上挑的眼神打量了几眼忙于回复手机信息的陆婷几眼，合上菜单，递还给了陆婷道：“你定吧。”  
她答应这餐饭，并不是为了这餐饭的本身。  
果然，陆婷表现出了一如既往的熟稔，在问过冯薪朵的忌口后，三下五除二的下了单。其实，在这两次短暂的见过陆婷的场合之中，冯薪朵都对她有些羡慕，这种要做什么就去做什么的魄力和自信，对自己的决定毫不怀疑，这是她在不断修炼的事。冯薪朵回忆起自己克服了好几年的瞻前顾后，现在想来，那些时刻似乎都不过是在白白浪费时间。因为，到最终她要做的事，总是走向随自己心意，谁劝也起不了作用，只认自己的死理。所以，与其到头来都是一样的结果，倒还不如像陆婷这样，来得爽快得好。  
“冯科长坐过跨江渡轮吗？”  
江面上停泊着好几艘轮船，有些停在岸边，有些正在江中行驶。冯薪朵忆起每次白日里从两边大桥上走过时，看见过江边船只上挖沙的机器。  
“早前，跨江大桥没修好时，我们从江南江北往来都得坐渡轮，二十块一个人。后来修了桥，大家开始嫌弃渡轮速度慢，这块儿也变成了观光旅游的场所。晨曦和余晖时，坐渡轮特舒服，景色也特美。”如果说，在初见陆婷时，觉得她这个人可能不大容易亲近，但是只要她一开口说话，说起故事来，那种不易亲近的感觉就会告诉你，不过是一种错觉而已。冯薪朵眼前的陆婷眉眼飞舞，恰恰和那张拿着奖杯的短发少女对上了号。  
“以前我在江南那边读书的时候，晨跑路线就是沿着沿江大道跑，一个上午路过渡轮口两次，每次都特别想上去坐渡轮。江上全是清晨的光，渡轮它就正好往光中心跑啊。”在陆婷的口中，并未有任何关于读书时期中不可提起的忌讳，她一边说，一边还用手在临窗上比划着，一笔又一画地指出当时的位置和路线，“还有傍晚的时候，夏天里天下得特别晚，我们一群人吃完饭，天根本不算得黑。我们就会跑到江边来坐渡轮，坐到江北，然后再从一桥夜跑回来。当时单纯的就为了看个落霞，那个时光真的特别美。”  
三月的天黑得特别早。如果是说七月，隐约中冯薪朵也记得石楠市的夏天会亮得特别久。有时候甚至到了晚上七点，才会开始慢慢黑起来。  
“是吗？我从来都不知道，也没坐过这里的渡轮。”  
不知道是这江面上的光霞吸引人，还是陆婷说得吸引人，冯薪朵倒是真的有了想去坐一趟看看的心思。  
“是的，相信我。现在月份还太早，早上江上积雾，云层也厚，层光透不下来。等入夏了，我带你去看，带你坐渡轮。”  
冯薪朵不置可否地瞪大了眼睛，室内的温度模糊的在她的隐形眼镜片上镀出了一层雾气，让她看不真陆婷脸上那抹无防备却又坦诚的笑容，霎时间彻底抹杀了她身上的凌人气息。  
“我还记得，当年我还在读书，江南原本只是几所大学城的人气，沿江风光带也才刚刚修建好。市政府为了引流和拉动江南的发展，每个周六就会在沿江风光带那一线弄一次音乐烟花秀。每一次都车水马龙的。那会儿简直了，直接把我们的夜跑训练给拘在了学校里。现在江南发展起来后，烟花秀也给取消了。说不清这到底算不算是个好事。”  
说来说去，全都是陆婷在警校时的故事。想来也是，就算有了一个较为凄惨的结尾，但终究最青春、也最辉煌的时代也在这里。若是能够用这些斑斓的记忆，来抹灭掉那些不堪的往事，也未尝不好呢。  
陆婷说道间，桌上已上了两小碟开胃小菜。脆萝卜条，拌黄瓜条，都是石楠市当地的做法，略微带些酸甜口，正是冯薪朵喜欢的口味。  
“听赵队长说，她是你学妹。”  
看着陆婷用筷子捡了第一口菜，冯薪朵装作寻常的问道。  
陆婷挑眉看了一眼冯薪朵——这是她惯常的一个动作，冯薪朵发现了——脸上没有表现出其他的异样，翻到是快速的塞了两口菜，嚼了几口匆忙下咽后才接话说道：“那家伙，这么快就把自己家底和你说了啊。看来你们的关系还不错呀。”  
“这倒不是。”冯薪朵吃东西有些挑挑拣拣，半天才咬了一小口脆黄瓜，细细咀嚼着：“只是赵队长，还有你，似乎都是警线系统的名人。八卦听来听去，总会知道的。”  
“冯科长做技术专业的，原以为是两耳不闻窗外事的清高性子，没着想，还挺八卦的嘛。”  
陆婷的语气不是不满，也不是调侃，更像是陈述一件既定事实一般的平静。时间走进就餐高峰，餐厅里陆陆续续来了不少成对结伴的人。冯薪朵抿嘴笑着，满脸无辜。  
可惜这种无辜在陆婷那里毫不奏效，她放下筷子，一手撑着下颚弧线分明的脸颊，一手玩弄着放在餐桌上黑着屏的手机，带着一副自豪又势在必得的表情说道：“那你也肯定八卦到了我犯事坐牢的事情了吧。”  
换做别人，或许会被陆婷眼下掌控局面、盛气逼人的气势所蛊惑，自觉收敛住对她的好奇心。但是冯薪朵不是，她也学着陆婷的模样，收拢了筷子，改用双手撑脸颊的姿势，扑闪着她纯真的大眼睛追问道：“是的，陆警官。所以你能告诉我，究竟是怎样的一个前因后果吗？”  
若是说陆婷没有猜想过，冯薪朵之所以会答应这顿饭的邀请，是出于某种所图的原因的话，那一定是假话。但就算在一来一往的对话之中，她对冯薪朵想了解的是什么事情心知肚明，她依然被冯薪朵那句简单的“陆警官”给搅乱了心神。  
这个称呼，在她生命中消失了有多久了呢？  
今天见到的冯薪朵和前几天在火锅店里见到的冯薪朵完全不同。那天的她披散着头发，穿着一身干练的小西装，神色疏离，沉默少言，完美的贴合了她作为一名法医的职业身份，成熟稳重且可靠。但是今天，冯薪朵扎着马尾，圆领T恤外面套了一件牛仔外套，浑身上下尽是才离开校园的学生气，与她此时故作稚嫩的神情相得益彰。  
正当陆婷好不容易稳住心神，打算用其他石楠市的往事将这个敏感话题带过时，一片木质的水果刀刀鞘打断了她们这一刻存在的独有气氛。深棕色的刀鞘径直往近陆婷那处的桌腿上扫来，随即触弹到了陆婷的脚下。冯薪朵和陆婷大吃一惊，顺着刀鞘飞来的方向看去，眼前的场面让她们下意识的作出了职业性应激反应。  
陆婷几个健步向前跑去，对着一西装男子使出几记擒拿手，反扣住他的持刀右手。再来两下扫腿，轻松地将该名男子制服于脚下。冯薪朵也没落后，她跟着陆婷的快步，目标锁定般地往正逐渐躺倒在地毯上、浑身冒血的男子身边跑去。此情此景她也顾不得其他，直接跪在地上，双手按压住男子不断流血的腹部和胸口。  
“快报警！快报警呀！”陆婷大吼着。

警车和救护车来得迅速，等陆婷将手上的犯罪嫌疑人交给出警的警察时，餐厅里已找不到冯薪朵的身影。在原本属于她们的那张餐桌上，她的黑屏手机和冯薪朵的哆啦A梦都安稳的躺在原地，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生过。  
冯薪朵没有去别的地方，她跟着出车的医护人员一起上了救护车，随车的除了一名协警外，还有从事发到现在都没回过神来的被害人的女伴。  
根据这位女伴的描述，被害人名为吴永志，男，33岁，河阳第一中学的老师。今天因是他晚间轮休，所以选择了今天出去与相亲对象约会吃饭。在吃饭途中，一名陌生男子毫无征兆来到吴永志面前，询问被害人是否为吴永志老师。待得到肯定的答复后，从西装裤口袋中掏出了一把水果刀，凶狠得连捅吴永志数刀。  
这看起来是一起恶性伤人事件。倘若吴永志最终未能成功抢救，那么，这则是一起恶性杀人案。冯薪朵看了几眼已陷入昏迷的吴永志，他面容清秀，脸颊干净，显然很是看中今天的约会。  
救护车比想象中开得更快，在确认过吴永志的生存迹象和简单的问询过后，急诊室便到了救护车的车门前。值夜班的护士和医生一拥上前，冯薪朵连忙让开了自己的位置，慌忙的下车站在一旁，目送着被白色绿色围住的移动病床快速消失在眼前。  
天已经黑了，夜空中挂着半兮小月，医院外的空地在夜晚格外安静。此时，冯薪朵才重归于现实，恍惚中，她逐渐意识到了自己刚才都经历了什么。  
手掌与指缝间残留的血散着余热，牛仔外套和内里的灰色T恤上分布着被刮蹭的血痕。刹那间，天旋地转侵蚀了冯薪朵，她单薄的身体仿佛失重般、不可控的在往地面上坠落。  
“喂喂喂，冯科长，醒醒啊。”  
冯薪朵没有落在别处，那个有热度的怀抱是来自于匆忙赶来的陆婷。经过出警警察简短的问答并留下了联络方式后，陆婷第一时间赶到了人民医院。刚把车停好，就看到冯薪朵傻乎乎的一个人，也不知道去其他地方，只站在原地放空自我。但她一晃神，冯薪朵整个人就在往地上倒去。  
此时，陆婷怀里的冯薪朵很轻、很瘦。仿佛只要她敞开双臂，就能将这个人拥抱个满怀。  
“我晕血。”  
听到冯薪朵有气无力的回答，陆婷没忍住，朝她翻了一个白眼。身为法医，居然还晕血，这简直太滑稽了。虽说心里是这样吐槽的，但面上陆婷却还是撑着身体，左手换右手，又右手换左手，用自己脱下的棉呢大衣，把冯薪朵身上的血迹包裹严实。  
“别看就好。我先带你去洗手，好吗？”  
冯薪朵偷瞄着自己被棉呢大衣捆住的身体，又回忆了一下陆婷几秒前错觉温柔的语调，老实地点点头，跟着陆婷去了洗手间。  
陆婷重新给她裹了大衣，解放了捆绑式包裹，又给她扣上大衣扣子，这样便再也看不到一丝血迹。冯薪朵站在洗手池前，手上的血液顺着水龙头滚出的流水方向，向输水管道流去，从绯红到淡红再到透明。她透过镜子，时不时观察着站在她身后似乎在思考着什么的陆婷。  
那确确实实是一张疏离又不易亲近的脸。  
冯薪朵想起，自己是见过陆婷笑起来的模样的——有些孩子般的傻气——和此时的陆婷，处处不符。  
“你知道吗？因为我晕血，所以我才选择做法医的。活人的血，从来都是有温度的，是那种手触就能感受到热的温度。而死人的血却不会。”冯薪朵清楚的注意到镜子中的陆婷表情为之一变，她为自己这种不经意的恶作剧颇有些小得意，“只要能够感受到温度，就会让我觉得，它是活的，是有生命的，是不受控的。有生命的红色，你不害怕吗？”  
冯薪朵转过身，正对着的是陆婷仿佛不认识她的表情。她勾起嘴角一笑，走近陆婷，正面朝着她的脸轻弹着手指。手指间残留的水滴无规则的飘洒在陆婷脸上，惊得她一激灵。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”冯薪朵大声笑着，“真是个傻子。”

陆婷已经对冯薪朵的住处驾轻就熟，哪怕只来过一次。这是她的职业性导致的牢固记忆力。陆婷把从饭店打包来的食品盒递给冯薪朵：“拿着，今晚这餐饭算是毁了，但你也不能饿肚子。明天我会去你们局，你把大衣带上，到时候再还我。”  
“这么宝贝啊？还特意跑一趟？”冯薪朵解开安全带，觉得身上的血腥味好多了，鼻息间都是菜香。  
“别自作多情了冯科长。我是有其他事找你们赵队长。”陆婷拍拍冯薪朵的小脑袋瓜子，也不知是今晚这事太意外了还是怎么回事，冯薪朵忽然就调皮捣蛋起来。  
“是是是。”  
“还有。”陆婷抓住冯薪朵就要下车的半边胳膊，眼神直直地望进冯薪朵的大眼睛深处，辨不明是深情还是较真：“我不是傻子。”

四大院的夜晚异常安静，树荫蔓延。夏日里会觉着凉爽，这种春日头里却渗着几分寒。冯薪朵换过居家阔腿裤和睡衣，盘着腿窝在地毯上，边听着伴着洗衣机滚动声响起的晚间新闻，边吃着陆婷塞给她的晚餐，视线停留在了挂在门口的棉呢大衣上。  
陆婷的身手没有丝毫的生疏，应是常年坚持锻炼下来的结果。她对于意外发生时的第一反应，也依然保持了作为一名警察的第一自觉，那不是什么见义勇为的热心群众的好心。因为她的每个行动，没有半分的犹豫，尺度也刚刚好。  
更重要的是，陆婷她对待事情、对待人都很认真。  
这些种种，都让冯薪朵不由得对当年的往事往深处增添了几分好奇。

吴永志没有死亡。  
这是冯薪朵上班时第一时间就得到的消息。这件发生在电商大厦楼里的持刀伤人案被转移到了河阳分局，由赵粤负责。  
她们的缘分就是那么深。  
按道理，没有死人，自然就没有冯薪朵什么事。只是这一回，冯薪朵需要作为目击证人，成为被同事们取证的对象。  
赵粤亲自来找的她。  
的确，如果按照级别来说，也就只有赵粤能和她平级相待，再往上，那可得分管领导出马。冯薪朵还不想自己有那么大的架子。只是没想到，在一队的办公室里，陆婷早早的就来了。  
也是，她能被取证，同样身为在场目击证人的陆婷怎可能被放过呢。  
“也就随便问问。别紧张。”察觉到冯薪朵打量的眼神，赵粤皱了皱眉，把她的思绪引了回来。  
比起昨天，经过一晚后，赵粤又恢复到冯薪朵初见时的自信和明朗。虽然昨天没来得及询问关于抛尸案的进展，但在这个环境、这个制度下，磨灭少年热血的事，还会有哪些呢，她都知道。看过太多，自然明白的也多。  
幸好，眼前的年轻人还正当年，一次淹去了，还能站起来再次重来。  
要到什么时候，才会彻底倒下呢？  
问询的东西她按照记忆一一答过，基本事实上应该与陆婷的回答相同，一些细节可能有些不同，但赵粤并未对任何答案进行深究。她在手头的笔录本上签了自己的名字后，推到了冯薪朵面前。  
正当冯薪朵逐条确认时，一室里响起了不同以往的明媚声音——“奥宝！大哥和我说你调回来了，我还不相信！这居然是真的。”  
未见其人，先闻其声。  
“发卡？”赵粤也瞪大了她收光的眼睛，不可思议的看着来人。  
“李艺彤！还没到接待你的时候，先给我安静的坐过来！”  
声音是来自于陆婷。和昨天大声呼喊报警的声调相似。李艺彤弓着头，嘴上像是在细细碎碎的念叨着什么，但身体却很实诚的往陆婷那边走去，走到陆婷身边，拉开一张椅子坐下。这个人突然就不振作了，和刚踏进办公室的模样简直天壤之别。  
赵粤看过冯薪朵签过的名后，合上笔录本说：“没事了，冯科长。你先去忙吧。”脸上是和她今天心情一样明朗的笑容。或许是久逢故友。赵粤拿出一摞整理好的案情薄，无奈地在陆婷和李艺彤的对面坐下。  
“大哥，这是你和冯科长都亲眼所见的事，怎么还有内情啊。”  
“你得相信大哥的直觉。”还不待陆婷做出反应，李艺彤已经抢先回答了。刚才的萎缩仿佛只是讨好的示态。  
“你在法庭上也讲直觉？”  
“到了法庭上，自然是讲证据的。”李艺彤自豪地抬起下巴，浑身洋溢着自信，“要不然我怎么混饭吃啊。”  
昨天深夜陆婷和她提到这起亲历的伤人案并不简单时，赵粤就知道会来这么一出。只是没想到，这个案件居然兜兜转转到了她的手上。  
吴永志的伤并无大碍，幸得送医及时。但终究也只是保住了性命，人却仍处于昏迷。至于何时才会苏醒，医生那边也没个准信。  
“待会儿，犯罪嫌疑人就会转送过来。你让发卡来，是为了谁啊？按程序，这种刑事案件，检察院那边必定要提起诉讼的，自然也会分配检察官下来。你这是要让发卡给犯罪嫌疑人辩护呢？”  
赵粤无声的叹了叹气。这么几年过来，陆婷爱管闲事的性子从没有变。在学校时，就有过为女同学们发声，与校领导直面对抗的事。现在，又要为了一面之缘的人，甚至是一个被她自己制服过的罪犯抗争。  
“人家只是嫌疑人。别一副痛心疾首的样子。”李艺彤倒是乐观得很，完全没有自己被人坑了的自觉，“事情是怎样还说不定呢。”  
“你这是被大哥灌了什么迷魂汤？”  
响彻全局的警铃声打断了她们之间的对话——押解车到了。赵粤反应迅速，留了一个让她们等待的眼神，便匆匆带了几个人往警局大院里快步跑去。  
来的正是从北张派出所开出来的押解车，车上监管的正是昨晚被陆婷缉拿住的那名中年男子。  
“赵队长。你们可有得忙了，兄弟们昨晚审了一晚上，这哥们太硬了，除了‘就是我杀的’之外，啥都不肯说。身上也没什么可证明身份的东西，市里的户籍科系统对比脸也找不到这哥们。我怀疑他是外地人。”跟随押解车来进行交接的是北张派出所的副所长，曾经在一次行动中，和赵粤有过短暂的合作，算是认识。  
“名字也没说？”赵粤目送同事将犯罪嫌疑人带上楼，签过交接单，内心也有些小惊讶。  
“名字都不肯说！不过我们已经给这哥们印制了画像，待会儿兄弟们就会发去案发现场附近和被害人的工作单位，网上也发布了信息，就看到时候有没有人来提供线索了。”  
“谢了。”

二楼拐角的审讯室是河阳分局专用于重案大案时使用的，它与别的审讯室不同，四面不透光。靠近走廊方向的排气扇转动里，总会轰轰作响。与此相对的是架在天花板与墙角间的两个摄像机，亮起红灯代表着正在记录审讯双方。  
黑暗、困屈而密闭。  
犯罪嫌疑人脸上是被审讯了一夜的疲惫。他看起来应该40出头，身高不高，大概1米65左右。面部斑驳着皱纹，脸颊稍瘦，嘴唇上下冒出了点点过夜的胡须。身上看起来精练，被手铐困住的双手上分布着大大小小的新旧伤痕，手掌宽大，骨骼分明，半露出的手腕强壮有力，应该是从事体力工作的。  
审讯是由一个经验丰富的同事主讯的。还不待他开口，犯罪嫌疑人反倒抢先说话了：“现场那么多人，都可以证明是我杀的，凶器你们也有，上面肯定是我的指纹，不知道你们还要问什么。”  
“你叫什么名字。”审讯的同事根本不听他说，只管问自己的。  
“不记得了。”  
“哪里人？”  
“不记得了。”  
“住在哪？”  
“不记得了。”  
每一个问题，都被犯罪嫌疑人用这样的答复无限循环着。陪坐在一旁的赵粤面上看似随便，眼神却没放过犯罪嫌疑人一丝一毫的表情。从头到尾，他都是一副死猪不怕开水烫的无赖样。在第一轮惯例问答之后，赵粤思惆着，还是决定开口，装作稀松平常的样子：“吴永志没有死。”  
果然，犯罪嫌疑人的表情为之动摇。  
赵粤没有放过这一突破点，继续补充道：“因为送医及时，已经抢救过来了。现在正在逐渐恢复中。”  
“为！甚！嘛！”  
被审讯椅困住的犯罪嫌疑人忽然发疯似的大吼，身体不断挣扎，牵动着审讯椅激烈的碰撞着桌子。  
他在反反复复地嘶喊，带着独有的口音：“为甚嘛！为甚嘛！为甚嘛！”直到被现实所打败，人生无望地瘫坐在椅子上，悄无声息地流着泪。  
主讯的同事再一次重头问起。这回，得到的不再是“不记得了”的回答，而是永远的沉默不语。  
赵粤暗自思索了一会，低声吩咐道：“等他的相关信息有消息后，就按之前北张派出所整理好的犯罪事实提交给检察院，让他们提请诉讼吧。”  
才打开门，等着赵粤的是在走廊上早就做好准备的陆婷和李艺彤。  
“怎么样？”李艺彤第一时间冲了上来，她整个人兴趣盎然，满脸的跃跃欲试。  
“我看我是没赌命了。”赵粤看了眼靠墙站着的陆婷。很多时候，她发自心底的佩服陆婷作为一名警察的直觉。“发卡，待会儿会有人带你去见你的当事人。这案子，今天就会送检察院，最快明天就会提请诉讼。”  
“奥宝，你怎么不延续一下我们出游时你的拖拉啊。这么赶干什么哟？”李艺彤慌忙的从随身的公文包里整理出待会儿要用的资料和文件，虽说这已经是她当律师的第二年了，有了一些受人瞩目的成绩，但在律师这个讲究资历和经验的圈子里，李艺彤多少算是稚嫩。眼下又是大案，干得好可是要一战成名的。说有底气和不紧张那肯定是假的。  
陆婷目送着跟随孙芮走远的李艺彤，拍了拍像个乖孩子站在她身边的赵粤：“谁犯罪，你抓谁，其他的别想太多。”  
“大哥你先做到再和我说吧。”赵粤真是被削了一些锐气。  
“我可不是警察咯。”陆婷语气轻松，听不出对警察这一身份的留恋。赵粤正想自责地骂了自己两句，就听到陆婷紧接着说了一句十分意外的话：“这几天借一下你们的冯科长。”  
“冯科长？冯薪朵？大哥，你想干什么？”  
“哎哟，我不当警察，就不信任我了吗？”原本陆婷还想再调侃几句，但想到昨天才有过的和赵粤的对话，只得换了正经的语气，“我看你们冯科长对这个案子也挺感兴趣的，再说她也是见证人，想让她帮忙走走几个线索，毕竟她有专业技术傍身。”  
赵粤还是一副不相信她的表情。  
“好了。真的是找她帮忙，也算是我偿还你之前的事，给我个机会吧。”  
听到冯薪朵在电话那头迷茫的答好，配上陆婷凑在她身边挑眉的神情，赵粤恍惚中觉得自己干了一件伤天害理的事。

事实上，如果冯薪朵想拒绝，完全能扯出站得住脚的理由。她和赵粤平级，要想征用她去干苦力，按道理是需要通过上级领导的批准。只是，她自己内心里实在是充满了无限的好奇与不解，在这一桩她亲眼目睹了开头和发展的案件上。  
让冯薪朵意外的是，居然是要和陆婷一同合作。在被血液晕染的那个夜晚之后，她平白地对陆婷生了几分亲近，但又生了几分害怕。  
说不清道不明这种心情是来源于哪里。  
所以她当看到陆婷靠着车门、玩着手机，抬眼看到自己露出微笑时，心脏不动声色的停跳了半秒。陆婷穿了件比昨天还扎眼的大衣，颗粒感的金色砂砾在清凉阳光下闪着光。看起来不像是去查案的，反倒像是要去某个世界级企业开会的高层管理。  
对比起来，冯薪朵却是从里到外一身黑。她选择了这样一种物理性方式，来杜绝昨夜血腥事件的再次发生。  
黑色足够吞噬一切。  
车走到半途，冯薪朵忽然想起昨天的一件未完事：“你昨天找我是为了什么？”  
“你记性倒是好，还记挂着。”陆婷打着方向盘，对冯薪朵的问题没有回避，“其实也不是什么重要的事情，就想多了解了解你。”  
“你就扒瞎吧。”冯薪朵可不吃这一套。无事瞎勾搭，非奸即盗。  
“扒瞎是什么意思？我觉得我眼光挺好的啊。”  
这就是地域性语言上的差异。又或者，是陆婷的故意装傻。  
她们所到达的目的地是昨天未就成餐的那家餐厅。一楼的剧院大展览长廊上分布着今晚演出剧目的大海报。夜里没开灯，眼下在白天里就显得乍眼了。  
冯薪朵想按着昨天的轨迹，搭乘电梯按钮上楼。陆婷却一把拉过她的手臂：“我们不用去案发地，保安室逛逛先。”  
也是，这个时候案发地的所有证据应该早就被技术科的相关人员搜走了，包括她之前想过的闭路电视——案发太过突然，冯薪朵起了想重新梳理事件是怎么发生的念头。  
保安室在大厦二楼，有个穿着格子衬衫、带着黑框眼镜的理科男打扮的小伙早已等候在门口，看见陆婷便恭敬的说：“大哥，里面搞定了。”  
陆婷点头示意，跟在他身后进去了。  
保安室的监控器上显示的是昨天案发前十分钟的时间。19点10分左右，犯罪嫌疑人从电商大厦正门靠左的南江路走来，从正门进入，乘坐靠边的直达电梯，到达餐厅。期间犯罪嫌疑人情绪稳定，举止正常，没有任何可疑的地方。凶器藏在有些宽松的西装裤口袋里，稍长的西装外套下摆挡了个正好，看不出异样。  
“大哥，南江路那边的监控视频，我就没办法了。交通指挥中心主管的，兄弟们也不好黑进他们的系统里。”理科男小伙语气随意，倒也不是敬畏的态度。  
“辛苦了。接下来我就自己去走吧，你先忙工作去。”  
“好嘞。”  
临走时，理科男小伙忍不住多看了冯薪朵几眼，正巧被冯薪朵抓个正着。他摸了摸自己的鼻子，讪讪的离开了。  
“你打算怎么办？”冯薪朵坐在电脑前，左右调试着视频播放的时间。  
“当然是靠你的人脉，去找指挥中心要监控录像咯。”  
陆婷说得太理所当然，让冯薪朵在当下分不清她说的是真话还是玩笑。  
她是有人脉，但这件事没几个人知道。  
“我开玩笑的。”不知是陆婷察觉到气氛不对，还是原本她的话就是调侃，“待会儿我们沿南江路走走，看看有没有什么线索。”  
工作时间的南江路人流稀少，车流也不多。街边零零散散分布着一些小店面，也不见有什么生意。  
“吴永志是一中的老师。从南江路往西走，过了风浮路左拐，大概五百米的样子，就是一中的校门。”江面有风吹来，陆婷双手插在大衣的口袋中，紧紧拢住，驱赶着要渗透进条纹衬衣里的寒风，“往风浮路右拐，靠近旧江岸大道的那一带，有好几个等待改造的城中村。很多外来务工的农民啊，都会在那块住，租金便宜。”  
“你怀疑犯罪嫌疑人会住在那里？”  
“去问问就知道了。”  
“你怎么就对这个案子这么感兴趣呢？”冯薪朵同陆婷并肩走着，她位置靠外，正是风口。幸好这件黑色外套内里加了棉，没怎么感觉到冷。  
“我能说是因为刚好碰到，多管闲事吗？”  
“这倒是符合你的性格。”  
外套口袋里有上次留下来的棒棒糖。冯薪朵想起来，这件衣服似乎是被她直接塞进衣柜里，没有洗过。她剥掉棒棒糖的胶纸，放进嘴里，说话一斜一扭的。  
“你才认识我几天，就知道我什么性格了？”越靠近江岸，风吹得越大。陆婷被披散的头发闹得没有安宁，索性直接收了头发扎成小辫在脑后。  
或许是因为陆婷曾经出色的警务能力，在还没走到城中村，仅仅是在风浮路末尾的一个小路口前，陆婷凭借感觉停下了脚步。  
路口很小，大约一米宽，能容纳一个普通人自由的通过。如果稍胖一点，则有被卡住的危险。路口两边是围了围栏正在翻修的旧楼，楼面上墙砖脱落，楼前石砖坑坑洼洼。  
正当她们在路口踌躇时，有人刚好从这条小路里出来。是一个弓着背瘦削的老人，头发稀松而花白，身上穿了一件大了几个尺寸的深蓝色工装外套，脚上是一双军训时常备的绿色军鞋。  
“我们进去看看，你跟在我身后。”陆婷打头走在前，不着痕迹的抓住了冯薪朵的手。  
冯薪朵很想问问她，到底是发现了什么，怎么就如此笃定的要往里走。看着前方越靠越紧的围栏，冯薪朵小心的侧着身，谨防外套被蹭上围栏上的泥灰。  
小路的尽头，果然别有洞天。在被围栏圈困住的五层大楼后，蜗居的是一栋两层高的红砖旧房，墙壁上喷涂着打字——拆。一楼二楼各有四扇门，正好左右两两分布，楼梯立在中间。红砖房前的空地上，隔了一条半米宽的水沟，两端各布置了一个水龙头。是旧时集体接水打水使用的类型。  
到了这里，不消陆婷再做任何提示，冯薪朵也觉察出异样。鼻息间的气息哪怕不够浓烈，哪怕那一丝气息中夹杂了许许多多应属于垃圾堆积物的腐烂气，但她还是嗅出了当中那不同寻常的一抹气味，真是再熟悉不过了。  
这里有死人。  
“就在一楼。”冯薪朵半边脸靠在陆婷的肩上。  
陆婷点了点头，进一步将冯薪朵往自己身后掩住。她已全身进入备战状态，神情和身体肌肉自然的紧张了起来。  
“左边。”冯薪朵一步步指出方位，“最里间。”  
她们跨过门前的小水沟，上了一层台阶，来到脱落了不少绿漆的木门前。连门也是旧时的款式，三块门板咬合在一起。陆婷赤手抓住门把，用力往里推了推——门仍旧紧闭着。  
“你往后站一点。”陆婷起了架势，一脚，两脚，三脚，往木门上踢去。门应声破开，连带装着锁的半截木头，直接飞进了屋里。  
随即，一阵恶臭扑来。  
陆婷捂着口鼻，一点一寸的往屋里移。屋内陈设很简单，靠墙有一面衣柜，两开门，衣物凌乱。正对的是吃饭的方桌和两条长椅，上面纷乱的散着硬纸箱、塑料水瓶、铁丝、蛇皮袋、废报纸、泡沫饭盒等等应该存在于垃圾处理站的东西，其他角落里还堆积着一些没有来得及收拾的残羹冷菜，散发着阵阵馊味。在房间最里面是一张上下铺的床，下铺衣服被褥杂乱，像是很久没整理过。上铺躺有一人形，面上盖着一床条纹图案的被子，靠近枕头的地方，能清晰的看见有蛆虫正在蠕动。  
冯薪朵正庆幸着自己有随身带医用手套和口罩的习惯，一错眼就看到陆婷受惊吓似的转身往门外跑去，仓皇的立在小水沟旁弯着腰开始呕吐，声音听起来难受极了。  
冯薪朵叹了口气，心疼地走到陆婷身边，边抚摸着她的后背让她好受一些，边说道：“你就别再进去了，先给赵粤打电话，让她派人过来。”  
这一刻的陆婷像是听话的乖小孩一样，眼眶含泪朝她点了点头。冯薪朵心中一惊，面上却不显山露水。等陆婷稍微好一些后，她才套上口罩和手套，往那间盛尸房里去。

赵粤赶到现场时，陆婷正站在那间发现尸体的房间门口，手上拿着一瓶喝了半截的矿泉水，神色淡定。陆婷看到赵粤，也没啰嗦，直奔主题：“你去找房东要这户人的信息。根据我对围栏泥灰的判断，租客应该就是今天送到你局里的犯罪嫌疑人。昨天我擒住他时，他肩膀上也有同样的泥灰。”  
赵粤侧过身，透过陆婷的肩膀，不过几米远的距离，束着发、只露着一双大眼睛的冯薪朵正卷着袖子，趴在上下铺的二床上，专注的检查尸体情况。赵粤的小眼睛并没有错过被褥掀开后那具尸体的惨状。  
现在不是问话的时机。  
现场勘察团队很快就各就各位，冯薪朵在助手的帮助下检查了个大概，一些需要做测试的东西得回到局里才能完成。她脱下手套，和其他同事交了班，视线停留在了大部分时间都守在门口的陆婷的背影上，踌躇了半会儿，低头嗅了一口自己身上的味道——还是有些不饶人啊。  
“你可真厉害。”  
当冯薪朵满脸淡然的走到陆婷身边，正搜刮着说辞想要安慰她时，陆婷却先开了口。  
她愣了一会儿，才明白陆婷指的是什么。  
“没什么厉害不厉害的。”冯薪朵声音平静，像是在描述今天早上吃了一顿毫无味道的早饭一样，“见得多了，也就习惯了。”  
“今天是我第一次，亲眼见。”陆婷的语气有些自嘲，“不是案例，不是照片，是真实出现在眼前的实物。”  
“那你也挺厉害的。反应不大。”冯薪朵回想起第一次见到此类尸体惨状时的情景，那是他们几个尖子生跟着法医届有名的老师实习的时候。有人当场呕吐，有人好几天吃不下东西，还有的人直接转了系。只有她，心中毫无波澜，该干嘛干嘛，该吃啥吃啥。当时还被老师和同学们夸赞说，不愧是天生适合干这一行的人。现在想想，也不存在什么天生适合不适合的，只不过她情感冷淡而已。  
“你之前不是想问我，关于我犯事坐牢的事吗？”  
意外的，陆婷在这个时候提起这件事。  
“其实那是我第一次单独带枪出警。”  
似乎是察觉到冯薪朵探究的眼神，陆婷转过头，没有任何退缩的、直视着冯薪朵那双能看透人心的大眼睛。冯薪朵读不懂此时此刻陆婷眼睛里的情绪，是脆弱，是祈求，亦或是自责？  
但很明显，眼下的情景不允许她进一步去深究。赵粤响亮的声音在红砖旧房前喊着收队，包裹住的尸体早已被抬进了专门的运输车里。她看着一个个已经上车了的同事，犹豫的踏出了一小步后，仿佛下定什么巨大的决心一样，回过身，握住陆婷垂在身侧的手——她的手温冰冷：“今天结束后，我再回来听你说，好吗？等我。”  
冯薪朵的身影消失在白底黑漆的警车里，她离开前的眼神一直落在陆婷身上。  
陆婷读懂了里面的信息。

虽然给他们另外换了单间的审讯室，但面对眼前这陌生的地点，李艺彤可不敢掉以轻心。明明只有他们两个人，李艺彤却徒生了做贼心虚的心情，这是为什么呢？李艺彤来不及深究，就像她大夜里接到陆婷的电话，让她赶紧接手一个案子一样，只管去做就好，别问太多为什么。  
桌面上摆了好几份李艺彤连夜准备好的文件。她贴近桌面，压低声音，靠近对面的男人快速地说道：“你别说话，听我说就可以了。你签了这份委托代理合同，我已经签了名了。你签了之后呢，我就是你的代理律师。我大哥昨天就觉着你这个事必定有蹊跷，特意嘱咐了我。你这犯事犯得，从伤人到快要杀人的程度，肯定是要上刑事法庭的。按流程，是会随机给你分派个辩护律师。那质量哪能保证啊。不消说，我敢给你打包票，我绝对是最好的一个。只要事出有因，那是必须要给你辩下来个合法利益保护的。诶诶诶，你先别签，用手挡着点儿。我刚才偷听到，你都没给这群蓝精灵说过真实姓名，我们可不能在这签名上泄露啊。等你从公安局转到看守所，那儿我熟，我们再具体说。”  
李艺彤紧紧盯完签字的过程，才缓过气来。她迅速的拿过代理合同，自个儿也警惕的蒙着看。嘿，这胡乱的字体，她根本认不出写的是什么。也亏得对方相信她，她也就随便掰扯了一通。  
留下一个坚定的眼神，李艺彤就从河阳分局跑了。她现在是什么也不知道，就平白的接了一桩单子。只能寄希望于陆婷真的给力，能拿到比赵粤更多的线索给她。  
等赵粤回到河阳分局时，李艺彤已经离开。她现在需要马上对犯罪嫌疑人进行问询，很紧急。在那处红砖旧房处掌握到的证据，让她对手中这个案件有了几分不好的预感。  
冯薪朵全程也神情严肃，不知道是案情本身有关，还是被尸体的惨状所震慑，至今没有回过神。但冯薪朵一直以来都是这样的工作状态，冷漠到面无表情。  
在车上的时候，冯薪朵就有向赵粤汇报过，从死者手臂上还保存完整的皮肤组织中可以看到，在死者手臂静脉附近分布着许多小针孔。至于是因为什么，冯薪朵不敢随便断言。  
租客的信息已经得到，从房东那里拿到的身份复印件上的照片正是今天转交给他们局的犯罪嫌疑人本人。周田，男，43岁，元昌市平和县游实镇周村人，离石楠市有五百多公里的距离。一年前来到石楠市打工，是石楠市洁王清洁公司的员工。负责南江路一带夜晚到凌晨时段的清扫工作，白天兼职做着废报纸废水瓶等垃圾回收的小买卖。与吴永志的关系，赵粤已经有了头绪，但还需要冯薪朵进一步的尸检报告，来验证她的猜想——如果周田还是什么都不肯透露的话。  
才到局里，赵粤赶紧询问了关押周田的位置，迫不及待的就往问询室跑去。  
问询室门口的走廊上站了一个她不太眼熟的便衣同事，正一边玩着手机一边抽着烟。那种不好的预感在她心中无限扩大，她下意识地在自己的单位里，用起了刑侦的那一套伪装动作，趁着同事不注意时，一个闪身就突进了问询室里。  
眼前的一幕，让赵粤不敢置信。  
一个赵粤从未见过的男子，正挟着周田的脖子，要往他紧闭的口中灌着什么东西。赵粤想都没想，飞身滑过眼前的桌子，一个飞踢，夹带两下肘击，将周田从陌生男子手中救下，并以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，从腰间掏出手枪，解开安全栓，枪口紧对着才晃过神来的陌生男子。  
“赵队。别开枪，是我们兄弟。”  
“孙芮，去技术科找冯科长，让她派人来，检验这个人要给周田灌什么。快去！”赵粤踩住掉落的一颗白色药片，在身后跟来的一大批人中，首先发话给了孙芮。孙芮也是机灵，仅一个应声就飞速的消失在了人群之中。  
赵粤并没有松懈，仍旧将周田护在自己身后。她现在越发的相信李艺彤和她说过的，陆婷的直觉。  
事情惊动了叶局，他到达门口时，赵粤满脸警惕，防备着局里所有人，叶局只觉一阵头大。他了解情况后，把其他人统统遣散走，拉开惯常是主讯人坐的那张椅子，气定神闲地坐下来说：“赵粤，放轻松。我单独和你聊。”  
“这事叶局也知道？”赵粤不可思议的瞪大了眼睛。  
“我当然不知道。但你只要深想，应该知道是怎么回事。”叶局的语气循循善诱，让人不由得想继续听下去，“在局里就敢这么干的人有几个？一个都没有！既然他敢这么干，就能说明，那是背后有人。而且这个人，比你、比我、比这个分局里所有的人都要厉害。你明白吗？”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以呢？所以你至少不需要防备我。”叶局想从口袋里掏出烟点上一支，但看了眼赵粤，又看了下当前的环境，放弃了这个想法。“你看这样行得通吗，赵粤？你指定一个人，给你开车。你把他送到看守所去？”  
“我们分局都不安全，看守所就安全了吗？”赵粤涨红了脸，压不下心中的怒气。  
“赵队长是吗？”在叶局和赵粤对话的中途，一直被赵粤护住的周田忍不住开口，用口音严重的普通话说道：“谢谢你，赵队长。你不用保护我，最先我就没想过活，所以死不死啊，谁杀死我呀，也就那么一回事。我刚才听到你喊了我的名字，你知道是怎么一回事了吧。我太没出息了，到现在都还没法接受庆庆居然被……”  
周田说着说着，眼泪止不住的往下落。  
赵粤的思绪真是被搅了个乱七八糟，只得先稳住周田：“我现在还没弄明白。你先别担心，只要有我在，在你上庭之前，我会尽力保护好你的。”  
“不用费劲了。随便他们吧。”周田拉了拉赵粤皮衣外套的袖子把她扯下，却在擦身而过时，轻声透露给赵粤了一句话，“我那套西装的领口下有东西。”  
周田被其他同事带走了。赵粤站在叶局身边，目送着周田被押送的佝偻背影，心中是说不出的悲哀。  
“赵粤。分局比派出所复杂多了。”叶局留下这句话便转身离去。这一回，他终于点燃了被客观因素压制下来的那只烟。  
赵粤没有放弃，虽然在“意外”方面她无法作为，但这不代表她就没有其他可去努力的事了。技术科在三楼的角落，这是她调来河阳分局第一次踏进这块地方。  
冯薪朵换上了一套警服，头上戴着防护帽，手上裹着医用手套，脚上的警靴也套了一层鞋套。赵粤进来的时候，她正与负责物证鉴定的同事在讨论什么。这也是赵粤第一次见到穿制服的冯薪朵。刘海掩在防护帽后、露出整张脸的冯薪朵有种少女的稚嫩感，脸像颗圆润的卤蛋，与她鉴证时的犀利仿若两人。  
大致是瞧见了赵粤吃惊的表情，冯薪朵泰然自若的说道：“之前穿的那套衣服不能用了。这套制服我一直放在办公室里备用，应付检查。”  
赵粤呵呵傻笑着：“挺好看的。”也不知道是出自真心还是掩饰尴尬。  
“周田情况怎么样了？”  
“我无能为力啊。”赵粤耸耸肩，想去拿装在密封小瓶里的物证看看，却被冯薪朵眼疾手快地打掉。  
“你去带一副手套，免得污染证据。”  
“都密封了，哪来的污染。”  
冯薪朵的眼刀直直地向她刮来，赵粤老实的将手套戴好：“对不起。”她不该如此随意的看待冯薪朵的专业工作。  
“药片是三溴片。一般医用是作镇静剂使用，当然过量使用就会中毒，一般会表现为头痛、头晕、乏力、精神不振，反应迟钝、恶心呕吐、烦躁、易激动、说话不流畅，步态不稳、震颤，有时候还会出现精神上的一些症状。”冯薪朵写了标签贴在密封的小瓶上，“这是谁想把他定为精神病患者啊？”  
“我哪知道。尸检怎么样了？”赵粤跟在冯薪朵身后，像一个对世界充满好奇的小孩。冯薪朵甩给她一套防护装备，自个儿套上防护服，拉好口罩，带着赵粤打开了停尸间的门。  
经过一番处理，躺在停尸床上的尸体比刚发现时的状态好多了，至少下得了眼。  
“死者男，身高1米66，体重50公斤，偏瘦。根据牙齿和骨骼的发育情况来看，年龄应该在14、5岁左右。左手手臂肘窝处有7个针孔，其中有3个针孔沿手臂动脉方向依次排列。身上再无其他伤痕。通过解剖可见，心脏停止状态为舒张期。结合现场发现的针管中的残留物，可证死者是死于氯化钾，死亡方式是静脉注射。最后，死者与周田的DNA的相似度为99.99%，几乎可以断定，死者就是周田的儿子。”冯薪朵边说，边给赵粤指示着尸体上的分布信息。  
“周田的户籍系统里可就只有他一个人。”赵粤的声音憋在口罩后，糯糯的，没有往日里作为大队队长的气派。  
“可能挂靠了学校的集体户口吧。有些学校会这样处理一些从外地转校来的学生。”冯薪朵把布盖上，少年的面容已经残缺不堪。“我倒是比较好奇，他是从哪里搞到氯化钾的。”  
“周田之前的衣服转过来了吗？”赵粤忽然想起周田临走前留给她的信息。  
“在物证同事那里呢，怎么了？”  
“有线索。”

江景餐厅伤人案的开庭时间定在了3月23日的上午，距离案发正好过了一周。检察院指派给吴永志的是这几年展露头角的检察官新秀黄婷婷。  
这个消息李艺彤早已得知。  
她想不起，这是她第几次和黄婷婷站在同一个案件的对立面。“笑颜一刀”的外号，她从大学时代听到现在。在以前，她还会自满，到现在只剩下数不尽的无可奈何。  
人生际遇就是如此，当你经历过的事情不同，选择的方向不同后，就会走向两个完全不同的方向。  
李艺彤知道，检察官太适合黄婷婷了。就像她知道，自己更适合做个律师。  
这一星期以来，周田没有再出过任何意外。陆婷用她的人脉和能力，把江景餐厅伤人案炒作得沸沸扬扬。从一开始的“模范教师无故被刺杀”，到“底层人民报复社会、无端杀人”，再到“校园欺凌无人管、模范老师暗助威”，再到现如今的“穷苦父亲无奈强权、自爆式为儿复仇”，已经引发了广大市民群众的关注和讨论。  
而在这场检察官新秀与律师界备受期待的后生之间的辩论，更是法律界人士为之瞩目的焦点。  
在正式开庭之前，在法官的建议下，李艺彤与黄婷婷有过一次不算短却也不算长的会面，她特意拉上了陆婷。  
黄婷婷穿着一身裁剪合身的检察官制服，端正挺拔的坐在李艺彤和陆婷的对面，衬托着打算结束就去吃火锅、于是只穿了卫衣的她们多少有些业务。  
陆婷不像李艺彤那样有顾忌，一上来直接吐槽了黄婷婷：“你也太正式了吧。我纯粹当老友会面呢。”  
没错，她们这几个人——陆婷、赵粤、李艺彤、黄婷婷，在读书时代，年年都要见上好几次面。不仅要作为各校的代表，负责任的完成兄弟姐妹校之间的交流，她们还蝉联了好几次、好几项法律-警线系统比赛的最佳阵容入选名单。  
“今天难道不是正式的庭前协商会吗？”黄婷婷的反问，更深刻的证实了搞错场合的人是她们。  
李艺彤无奈地和陆婷对视了一眼，默默的收了声。  
“案发经过已经非常清楚了。”黄婷婷翻开摆在自己面前的陈述本，有条不紊地讲述着：“3月15日，19时10分左右。吴永志在电商大厦餐厅就餐时，周田身挟水果刀，来到吴永志面前，刺吴永志腹部三刀，胸部一刀，造成吴永志大量失血，至今仍处于昏迷状态。根据《刑法》第二百三十四条 ：致人死亡或者以特别残忍手段致人重伤造成严重残疾的，处十年以上有期徒刑、无期徒刑或者死刑。”  
“又是这样来吗？”李艺彤小声嘀咕了一句。这已经是她习惯了的套路了。“我们别扯这些了。先说一说前情吧。”  
李艺彤也翻开了她随身携带的笔记本，毫不示弱，语气咄咄逼人：“你知道周田儿子周天庆是怎么死的吗？”  
“周天庆，男，15岁，河阳第一中学初三学生。3月12日凌晨一点左右，周天庆在其父出外工作期间，通过静脉注射氯化钾自杀，死亡。”黄婷婷毫不退让，正面回答。  
“那你知道周天庆为什么要自杀吗？”  
“周天庆原属平和县第一小学的学生，后于2016年6月，参加了河阳第一中学初中部的入学考试，以优异的成绩被河阳第一中学初中部录取。在河阳第一中学就读期间，周天庆因学习成绩优秀，在初二分班时，被分往了由吴永志担当班主任的重点班。在重点班学习期间，周天庆自初二下学期开始，成绩逐步出现大幅度下滑。其中最主要的成绩下滑，集中在班主任吴永志负责的数学这一科目中。吴永志老师为提高周天庆的数学成绩，多次采用课后单独辅导、晚自习单独辅导的方式，对周天庆的学习进行指导，但效果甚微。由于吴永志老师教学方式过于严厉，周天庆怀恨在心。与此同时，重点班多名学生，因周天庆的身份及口音，对他进行言语和肢体欺凌，吴永志对此情况视而不见。周天庆因不堪忍受和心有怨气，利用学校化学实验室，私自提炼自杀药剂氯化钾，在3月12日凌晨，通过静脉注射完成了自杀。”这一句句都是打印好的，放在黄婷婷的陈述本的最前页。  
“你是不是漏了什么？”李艺彤的眼神死死地盯着黄婷婷，如果她的眼神是箭，此刻定有无数字箭正在向黄婷婷身边射去，“在你眼里，吴永志是好人？”  
“李发卡。”  
“不准你这样叫我！”李艺彤大声疾呼着。  
“李律师。”黄婷婷修正了她的称呼，“我知道周天庆为什么自杀，我很痛心，也很愤怒。吴永志自然不是好人，但是周田的故意伤人是既定事实，不会因为周天庆的自杀而改变什么。”  
“黄检察官，周田是故意杀人未遂，不是故意伤人。”李艺彤也挺直了腰杆，直直地与黄婷婷对视着。她从不害怕，也从来没害怕过。  
果然，黄婷婷脸上滑过了一丝诧异，嘴角却偷偷的勾起了一抹笑，转瞬即逝。  
“我知道了，李律师。我们法庭上见吧。”黄婷婷合上陈述本，推开椅子站起来，习惯性的想向前伸手。但也只是一时习惯，她及时的收住了手，转过身就要离开。  
陆婷懒散的靠在椅子上，朝黄婷婷的背影喊了句话：“婷婷，改天约吃饭啊。”

审判的结果没有任何意外。根据《刑法》第二十三条规定：已经着手实行犯罪，由于犯罪分子意志以外的原因而未得逞的，是犯罪未遂。对于未遂犯，可以比照既遂犯从轻或者减轻处罚。  
周田被判了五年有期徒刑。  
黄婷婷放弃了上诉。

从法庭出来的时候，陆婷接到了冯薪朵的电话——她也非常关心审判的结果。  
庭外的阳光开始温暖了起来，照在身上懒洋洋的。  
陆婷还记得她们一起发现尸体的那天晚上，冯薪朵带着她去了江南坐渡轮的码头。冯薪朵背后是一栋接着一栋的摩天大楼，整面整面的楼窗里满星漫布着常亮不灭的灯，江岸车水马龙，人流窜动。周五的夜晚真是热闹许多。  
那天的冯薪朵特意打扮过，脸上的红晕和皮肤的白皙底色搭配得恰到好处，圆框眼镜下的那双大眼睛被灯光晃得太过迷人，让人分辨不清里面是纯色还是彩色的神采。白底黑裙，江风吹来，裙摆轻轻摆动，让她整个人平白地生出了少女般青春的灵动。  
冯薪朵推了推眼镜边框，有些不好意思地说道：  
“今天虽然没有晨曦，也没晚霞。但好歹两岸也是霓虹璀璨，你约我的那餐饭，我们才吃了个开头，不算完呢。”

第三幕 冠绝逐群芳

赵粤打来的电话响起来时，窗外已雷声隆隆，偶尔降下几道闪电，携带着倾盆大雨而来，笼罩这座城市许久。冯薪朵夹起一颗才出锅的猪肉玉米蔬菜馅饺子，呜呼呜呼地吹着气。从19点开始，她就被外婆拖在身旁，从餐厅忙到厨房，只为完成晚饭桌上那几百只的包饺子大工程。  
今天是外公的生日，家里来了好一些人，虽说他们与外公关系亲近，但怎么也没有主人让客人动手的道理。得亏被吩咐干活，才让她找了借口，逃离开从官场延续到饭桌上的那套虚头假脑的你来我往。  
手机放得离餐厅有些远，期间又掺杂了几声音质音量不同他人的铃声，冯薪朵好一会儿才辨别出自己的手机也跟在其中唱着歌。待她按下接听键时，那边头的电话却已断线。  
时钟走近到夜晚九点。平日里，赵粤几乎只有公务上的事情才会打电话给她。冯薪朵冒出了不详的预感。她躲开人群，回了自己房间，刚想给赵粤拨回去，手机又亮了起来，是赵粤。  
窗外的雨下得有些大，闪电一经而过，照亮了全部视野。  
“冯科长，市里来通知，要你和我，在九点前赶到浮游雀酒店汇合，有案子。”  
浮游雀酒店位于河阳区东郊，是近年来石楠市里新兴起的地标性建筑。在市政规划中，以浮游雀酒店为中心，构建了百来平方公里的经济开发区。在未来几年甚至几十年里，那一块将作为石楠市旅游重点项目的“未来城乐园”也正施建在酒店身后的不远处。  
通常需要市里来通知的，必然是大案。冯薪朵不敢耽搁，立即应好，从她专用的工具柜里翻出了备用在此、经久没用过的工具箱，随手拿了摊在床上的外套就要出门。  
“朵朵，别着急。你杨叔叔也要去现场，你搭他的车一起。”  
冯薪朵外公已经招呼好来客围坐在餐桌前，他一说话，有种统领的震慑力。外公口中的杨叔叔，此刻正拿着家里常用的那把纯黑色长柄伞，手臂上搭着米白色的休闲夹克，扶着门把手等她。  
“麻烦杨叔叔了。”  
“不客气。老师，那我先一步，改天再给您补过。”

杨叔叔在车顶上临时挂了警铃，一路上畅通无阻，车开得飞快。冯薪朵在车里有些微局促不安，她从心底里害怕着所谓的裙带关系场合。但还好，杨叔叔那源源不断想起的电话铃声，和持续着的焦急布置，很好地掩盖掉了她的局促不安。这种被忽略的自在，一直延续到了车开停在浮游雀酒店的门口。  
刚打开车门，刹那间大批闪光灯涌来，还有一个个举着伞、神情焦灼的工作人员快速地围了上来。他们明明举着伞，脸上、身上却全是雨水。最前方的人焦急的说道：“杨市长，徐书记正在五楼会议室等您呢。”  
这种场合不是冯薪朵该待的。  
“杨叔叔，我先去现场了。”她撑开自己随箱的折叠伞，躲避开人群，提起工具箱，脚弹着雨水，直接朝早已到达现场、站在拐角处等待的赵粤身旁跑去，彻底遗落掉杨市长在人群中投射给她的确认眼神。  
“现场在哪里？”冯薪朵躲进赵粤的大伞下，润湿的裤脚溅起不少雨水，渗进她的靴子里。袜子黏黏糊糊的，很不舒服。  
“先不着急去现场，都得等领导指示。”  
赵粤把伞往冯薪朵这边更多地斜了斜，面上云淡风轻。冯薪朵只得先放下沉重的工具箱，擦干手，拢紧外套。  
这夜里，风伴着雨，有点凉。  
“今天是什么大案啊？”  
“徐书记在现场的大案。”  
“有人要来刺杀吗？”  
从不嫌事大的人大概就只有冯薪朵了。赵粤不知道她的小脑袋瓜里，到底装着些什么样天马行空和奇思妙想。甚至这种让人哭笑不得的想法，还会套用在一些你简直不敢设想的事上。  
“新时代了，什么人会去做刺杀。”赵粤脱下半边防水警服，把伞换到左手，抖腾了两下，脱下衣服，不容分说地往冯薪朵身上套。  
“你这是从局里过来吗？连防水警服都穿上了。”冯薪朵没有推辞，她可不比刑侦队里那些正经的警务人员，身子骨和身板降了好几个量级。  
“今天我值班。”  
拐角这块，陆陆续续来了好几个人，其中不乏穿着警服的同事，其中几个人和赵粤点点头，算是招过呼，“看这样子，抽调的都是市里的精英骨干啊。”  
“你可真会给自己脸上贴金。”  
冯薪朵嘴上吐着槽，心里倒是认同赵粤说的话。这群人中，的确有好几张在年后表彰大会上见过的面孔。只是冯薪朵对于人脸的记忆向来迟钝，想不起他们是什么名字，更对不上脸。这个那个会议，她从来不认真听。别人或许还会装模作样似的拿着笔记本做做笔记，只有她，纯粹是在下面涂涂画画，熬时间。  
“我们先去现场吧。我刚来的时候，听到说徐书记和杨市长正在上面开会。现在雨这么大，如果走失了证据，得不偿失。”  
对于人际关系的敏感，冯薪朵比其他人更为强烈。若是说她有多么希望去勘测现场的话，其实并没有，最多不过是责任感作祟。但若是有机会可以逃离眼下这种无所适从、你看看我我看看你、然后纠结要不要搭个话的场合，那么她就有十足十的意愿了。  
酒店后院的花圃四周已经立起隔离带，有两三个面生的同事守着，想来应该是就近派出所的。赵粤出示过证件，拉高隔离带，带着冯薪朵就进去了。  
尸体半边倒在花圃中，半边在水泥地上，身上被覆盖了一张专用防水布。冯薪朵将伞完全收拢，打开工具箱，先做了一层防护，这才蹲下身缓慢地掀开防水布。  
雷声忽的轰鸣，一道闪电划过，正巧照亮了死者的脸。  
赵粤此时才想起，连忙对着尸体开了随身的手电筒，借给冯薪朵聚光。  
浮游雀酒店在外观设计上布下了层层灯光束线，站在成网状的光影下，对人像景物基本可视。但若按照现场尸体检查的要求来说，却远远不够。  
死者的脸上有几道血过留痕，被雨水冲刷过后，又四散分出多道血流。左侧脸颊上明显分布了几处深浅不一、粘合在一起的烫伤，混杂在松散的长发和血迹中，有几分渗人。头后部围拢的白毛巾散落半截，靠近左边额头位置的布面上，被血液渗透得深红，另一半截则被压在死者脑下。  
冯薪朵依次检查了头部、颈部、胸口、腹部、盆骨和四肢，又重点查看了头部和后脑勺，相应地收集了一些残留在死者肢体上的证物放进实验器皿中。昨晚这些后，冯薪朵花了一分钟，定睛注视了死者许久。  
久到其他的同事均已结伴赶来。  
“赵队长，你这可就不厚道了。”说话的是市局的一个男警察，赵粤曾在表彰大会上和他还有过几次会面，“咱们这可组的是特别专案组啊。要算功劳，可得是大伙儿一起的。赵队长想吃独食？可不太好吧。”  
赵粤脸色略显难看：“高队长。什么独食不独食，大家都是为了案子……”  
“高哥。”正当赵粤还要辩解一番时，冯薪朵抢过了话头，语气亲近，像是旧识，“是我想先来看尸体，所以拜托的赵队长。赵队长没办法，才带我来的。”  
“是小冯啊。”高队长眨眼间转换了语气和神情，没有了先前的咄咄逼人，反而是朋友间的随意，“你看我，都忘记赵队长调去河阳分局了，你们现在可是同事。难怪难怪。你查看得怎么样啊？和大伙儿说说。”  
“基本可以确定是高空坠落，但具体的死因还得进一步检查。现在是晚上，而且雨下得这么大，也不方便操作。我建议，先从尸体上方五层以上的房间展开勘察，尸体脑后压着一块浴巾，正好可以查看一下，是否哪个房间正好缺了一块。”冯薪朵轻轻地盖回防水布，与赵粤站得更近的躲在一处伞下。冯薪朵的想法也是赵粤在看到尸体情况的第一时间所想到的。  
高空坠落，归根到底，要先确定是从哪里坠落的。  
高队长点点头，没过多质疑：“行。我派几个人上去巡查一下。今天这里有个大活动，根据领导要求，与会人员都留在酒店里没走。麻烦赵队长，带几个同事，看看能不能查明死者身份，再去整理一下与会人员的情况。”  
听这语气、这布置，不消说，这队特别专案组肯定是由高队长负责，其他分局同事配合了。赵粤顿时觉得头疼，她也不知道自己到底做了什么事，让高队长对她结了怨。从第一次见面的那次表彰会开始，高队长对她便充满了敌意。包括曾经出席过的警察形象宣传片拍摄，还有相关的共同采访报道里，均是如此。  
冯薪朵拍拍赵粤的背，以示安慰。她把工具箱收进赵粤开来的车里，转头要回酒店时，从高队长的队伍中零零散散的走出来几个人。看样子是要跟着她们了。  
刚踏进酒店正门，和一身警服的公安局局长并肩讨论着什么的杨市长正朝她们迎面走来。冯薪朵身上还是检查尸体时套上的防护服，衣角袖角在稀稀拉拉的掉落着水滴。  
“你已经检查过尸体了？”杨市长眼中似乎没看见赵粤和赵粤身后跟着的其他人，直直地问向冯薪朵。  
“是的，杨市长。基本情况大致掌握了。详细情况还需等待之后进行全面尸检。现在负责物证的同事正在现场做记录勘测。”  
此时此刻，冯薪朵清晰地感觉到来自周围所有人的视线和目光，简直是要这一秒将她灼烧个干净。她从来没有想过，会在这种场合下和杨市长发生对话。除却向她点点头示意的市局局长外，杨市长身边还站着各个分局的大小领导，以及一整队专职负责安全的武警队。在这众目睽睽之下，冯薪朵仿佛被针尖刺芒刺满全身。  
兴许是瞧出了她的窘迫，杨市长没继续问话，而是转头对赵粤说道：“如果我没记错的话，你是叫赵粤吧。年初的表彰大会，你和市局的小高作为我们市的警务人员代表，和我一起参加了电视台的访谈，是吧？”  
“是的，杨市长。”赵粤回答谨慎，挺直了腰杆和胸膛，似乎下一秒就要回敬给杨市长一个军礼。  
“嗯。行。你们好好查。我还有事。”  
退让到一旁的赵粤很是拘谨，望向冯薪朵的眼神里是掩盖不住的好奇。  
“别想太多。我和你一样，有幸受到嘉奖而已。”冯薪朵率先堵住赵粤就要脱口而出的疑问。虽然这并不能解释什么，但多少也不算是谎言。

这一晚在浮游雀酒店举办的是电影《被制定国度》票房突破20亿的庆功宴。由于此片是由石楠市政府参与投资的，其背后代表了强烈的城市文化名牌意义，市委书记徐广亮为表示重视，也亲自出席。  
随行出席的还有分管经济、文化的副市长、文化局、城建局、旅游局等各个市直单位的领导。除此之外，影片的主创团队、相关建设项目的工作人员也悉数出席。可以说，现场云集了许许多多知名人物，哪一位都不容懈怠。  
赵粤粗略浏览过酒店工作人员交给她的入住人员名单后，本来就不太舒坦的头，眼下更疼了。要她和这些人打交道，可比抓罪犯难得多。而让赵粤更为意外的是，名单上居然出现了陆婷的名字。  
早些时候，赵粤已经从陆婷家中搬离。她在离分局较近的居民区内租了一套两室一厅的小房。陆婷那地方有些远，一有紧急案件，她在路上就要耗费掉大半的时间，很不方便。特别是工作上了轨道后，她与陆婷见面的频率锐减。好几次陆婷约她吃饭逛街，都因工作缠身，无法赴约。  
现在看来，原本想趁住在一起的机会，好好了解一下陆婷这几年的经历的想法，但在工作和时间的挤压下，终究成了泡影。  
跟在赵粤身边的冯薪朵自然没有错过名单里的“陆婷”。她们默契无声地对视一眼，有对互相的疑问，又有探究。  
“怎样，冯科长。”合作过这么几遭，她们之间多了一些同事战友间的亲昵，“是跟着我去做问询呢，还是想去上面勘测一下案发现场？”  
冯薪朵抵着最近稍微长了点肉的脸颊，自我斗争过后说：“问询和勘测案发现场我都不想去，奈何看今天的阵仗，也轮不到我主刀了。我先去上面看一看吧，总不至于哪边缺了人。”  
这种联合办案不比分局独立负责。正因为都是抽调的精英，难免会出现我看不上你、你也看不上我的情形。人员调配和团队合作是个核心问题，更不用说在案结上的立功归属了。这不仅关系到个人前程和待遇，也是各个单位综合能力与集体奖赏的凭据。哪怕赵粤和冯薪朵没有私心，耐不住怎能知道别人是如何想的。  
尸体、人证、物证这三点，至少得保证在他们手中才行。  
冯薪朵的做法正中赵粤下怀。她原本也打算拜托冯薪朵先上酒店上层查看，尸体到底是从哪个房间坠落的，只是碍于身份和关系不好意思提出来。  
原以为，冯薪朵大概也是与自己这般对于人际关系多少有些迟钝和自我的人，不曾想，倒是先一招缓解了她的尴尬。

赵粤给冯薪朵指派了客房部经理陪同。客房部经理是一个看起来挺年轻的男士，寸头，打扮干净，穿着酒店的制服西装，脸上是营业性的笑容，没有任何情绪上的不安。  
客房部经理带着冯薪朵乘坐电梯，先到七楼靠后院的一排房间查看。冯薪朵有着对于特定事物的灵敏嗅觉，每间房无需过多细致查看，她就能凭借残留在空气中和物体中的气味判断出，是否是潜在的案发现场。尽管拥有这样技能，她仍旧细心地检查了每间房间的晾台。  
“感觉现在很多的酒店都不做这种设计了吧？”  
8728房间的晾台正好在发现尸体地点的正上方。冯薪朵往下测算了高度，又往上瞧了瞧，不经意地问道。  
“是的。现在的酒店大多不会设计晾台，而是使用普通的墙窗，或者落地窗。我们酒店因为在建造之初，就是计划要作为度假酒店使用。我们现在站的这个位置往外的朝向，正是政府规划的未来城乐园的最佳视角。所以在设计之初，构想中最为核心考虑的一点就是，客户在我们酒店居住时，能够身临其境地享受乐园气息。以此为出发点，我们对酒店内的所有房间均进行了分层设计。像从六层到九层，采用的便是您现在看到的这种半开式的设计。在晾台围栏墙的高度上，我们也充分的考虑安全性，高度构建均超过一米三。这种设计，从结构和性能上来说，既能保证住客的人身安全，又能让顾客无隔阂地从我们酒店开始，就融入于到未来城乐园独有的世界观和空气氛围之中。”  
一边听着客房部经理的介绍，冯薪朵一边悠哉悠哉地拿出手机，打开光，定点拍摄了几个自己在意的点。也多亏了浮游雀酒店外观上灯网的设置，很多地方靠肉眼就能轻松辨别。  
“而且，我们在每层楼的两端，专门设有亲子房。每层均有六间。在亲子房中，我们采用的是半墙半窗的全封闭式设计。在一米三的高度往上安装了透天窗。开关均设置在成人才可以打开的地方。而自十层往上，则全部使用的是一朝向的落地窗设计。”  
七楼的房间检查完毕，顺着楼间道的安全楼梯爬上八楼，这是冯薪朵在花圃旁就计算过的那个高度、楼层和方位。  
8828豪华房里已经有入住过的痕迹。冯薪朵查看了一下赵粤复印给她的名册——8828号房，入住人：林思意，职务：出品方。  
八楼入住的客户全是《被制定国度》电影的主创团队。包括男女主演，导演制片人，出品人发行方，特效团队等等。  
8828号房间中有多个行李箱半开的摆放在置放区，床上的被褥也有翻腾过的痕迹，上面胡乱地堆着款式风格各异的衣服和裤子，休息桌上堆放了一些乱七八糟的零食和几瓶饮料奶茶，几双颜色款式不一的鞋子散落在房间各处。洗手间里陈列着各式各样的化妆品，浴缸和淋浴间都有冲洗过的痕迹，有大小两条毛巾丢在洗手台上，酒店原配置的东西也都在，除了有使用过的迹象之外，没有任何缺失。  
冯薪朵走到晾台，晾台上布置的竹藤桌椅上空无一物。她探出身子往晾台外瞧了瞧，有几个穿着防护服的同事在现场架灯下忙碌着什么，映照着大批坠落的雨水，如同一齐下锅的面条。  
她回想起包了一晚上的饺子，摸了摸被雨打湿了的小脑袋，只觉着肚子在咕咕作响。  
8830入住人：陆婷，职务：出品方。  
终于到了这间，打从一开始冯薪朵就想直奔的房间。  
房间的格局与8828房完全一致，只是调转了设置摆放方向。比起8828房，这间房倒显得整洁许多。没有零食，没有饮料，化妆品也整齐地收拢在豹纹化妆包中。衣柜里挂着一件备用的晚礼服和一件黑色大衣，是她曾经见过的颜色和款式。几双鞋子却是随意丢踏，有皮鞋、有运动鞋、有拖鞋。床上干净得仿佛才入住，还没来得及松动。洗手间也很清爽，没有使用过的痕迹。通往晾台的落地窗严密的锁着。这里的一切都显示着，入住人似乎只做了简单的修整，就出门了。  
打开落地窗，飘来的依然是今夜无法入眠的雨水，伴着越高的高度，越被风侵蚀，连风带雨地向人面上扑来。  
走了这么一遭，没有发现任何线索。冯薪朵回到走廊，看到已经分配上来、或穿着警服或穿着便衣的其他单位同事。庆幸自己没有脱下赵粤给她的防水警服，和这群人混在一块，也不会显得突兀。  
接下来就是8826了。  
正当冯薪朵等着客户部经理刷开8826的房门时，高队长突然叫住了她：“小冯，怎么派你来走场了？”  
“高哥。”  
高队长瞧了瞧冯薪朵稍显疏离的神情，心中颇有些自觉没趣，但语气上仍旧热络：“我陪你看看这间房吧。待会儿你就下去，把事交代给其他同事干。技术组那边已经向杨市长汇报过了，会先行把尸体运回市局搞尸检呢，你跟过去吧。”  
“好的，高哥。”  
高队长抢过客房部经理手中的房卡，一人当先的走在前面。冯薪朵递给被这种阵势一时愣住的经理一个宽慰的眼神。每个人都有属于他自己的工作作风。  
8826号房间，入住人：鞠婧祎，《被制定国度》女主演。  
眼前这间房，此时此刻完全能够当作酒店样品房向客户进行推荐。房间干净整洁得像是才被清洁阿姨打扫过一般，枕头被子严格按照要求，折叠、摆放在规定好的位置，空调电视的遥控器未动分毫的待在原来的位置，不仅是衣服、零食、随身洗漱用品，就连箱子，也瞧不见身影。更不用说那扇通向晾台的落地窗了，门把手扣得紧紧的。大批大批的雨水打在窗户上，沿着玻璃的垂直弧线滑落，在地面上积攒了深深的一层，溢出了落地窗的衔接缝，沾湿了房间里接洽的那一段地毯。  
“哟，大明星的房间啊。”高队长才找出相对应的入住人姓名，露出他惯常的戏谑表情。他用眼神四处打探着，第一选择去往了晾台。对于高队长这般使惯了力量的男性来说，门把手显得有些许松动。才打开及地的窗门，天空中恰时劈过一道闪电，晃白了所有人的眼睛，雨水随着忽然刮起来的大风飘散进来，立马淋湿高队长一身。  
高队长爆了两个粗口，从口袋里掏出手电筒，往四周照过一遍。警靴走动时，激起晾台上的水洼一阵阵激荡。  
冯薪朵最先注意到的是房间中偶尔飘散出来的熟悉味道。她蹲下身，沿着嗅到的方向，缓慢地移动脚步。  
高队长回过身，看到的便是冯薪朵低头蹲在地毯上蠕动的模样：“你有什么发现？”  
地毯的挑选布置算是浮游雀酒店的特色之一。比起陆婷房间里有些旧时代味道的深棕色名仕图，林思意房间里却是深绿色的名胜风景画。而现在，脚下的这块，却是偏黑色底色的花团锦簇图，或红或黄的花朵，带着更深或更浅的色彩，从一角蔓延到另一角，点缀满了整张地毯。  
“有血液的味道。”冯薪朵冷静的陈述着。  
“你找到血迹了？”高队长连忙踏回房里，警靴携带的雨水溅了地毯一块又一块，沿着高队长的步伐，留下一个个警靴脚印。  
在电视前的地毯位置，冯薪朵用手势示意高队长。高队长心领神会，调整手电筒里的光，蹲下身，将光线径直送到冯薪朵手指的位置。随即，他掏出记号瓶往那一处喷洒，围绕着几个血点画上圈。  
冯薪朵沿着落地窗方向慢步踱去，光也跟着她的方向在笔直移动。从电视机前到落地窗前，地毯上残留着一块手掌大小的血迹和十三个带有方向性的血点。  
再次立身在敞开的落地窗前，雨水纷繁飘来。冯薪朵明确的感受到，脚底的触感与房间中地毯的触感完全不同，当下这一块已经完全湿润。她望着远方被围栏围起来、却仍旧看得见大半建筑的未来城乐园，想起了鞠婧祎唱过的《被制定国度》主题曲。  
那个声音那么干净纯粹，有一种让人一秒就辨认出来的透彻感。  
不等冯薪朵多感慨，高队长已经拨通赵粤的电话。他心中清楚，在他们这批人里，站在第一梯队位置上的人都是谁。  
“赵队长，我这边有线索了。你仔细盘问一下大片的女主演鞠婧祎。我们今晚这出特别番外，说不定也会是由她来领衔主演的呢。”  
挂断电话，高队长像想起什么一般，匆忙地打开了洗手间的门。在雨声淅淅沥沥中，冯薪朵听见高队长兴奋的声音在整个房间回荡着：“哎哟，这下可好。房间里的浴巾刚好少了一块。”  
太没意思了。  
冯薪朵封锁住落地窗，霎时间，雨水和雨声消失得无影无踪。她环顾一遭这个根本不像有人入住过的房间，只觉得身体有些不符合季节的凄寒。  
“高哥，我去市局了。”  
高队长仍在激动与其他同事通话，吩咐物证的同事赶紧来8826号房间采集证据，没有注意到冯薪朵要离开。倒是客户部经理，恭敬地站在一旁，职业性微笑没有因为他们发现的线索而有所动摇，仿佛这一切都与他毫不相干。  
“谢谢你。”  
“欢迎您下次入住。”

离开浮游雀酒店之前，冯薪朵先去四楼宴会厅找了一遭赵粤——她果然听从了高队长指挥，在旁边的小会议间里，正与另一名同事，二对一，问询鞠婧祎。  
而这，是冯薪朵第一次看到鞠婧祎真人。  
鞠婧祎身上一袭浅粉色的蕾丝长裙，别着半边长发，轮廓分明、立体感十足的侧脸在空气中极为乍眼。脸上妆容精致，皮肤白得不真实。眼睛在看向你时，释放出一种真诚的魅力，笑起来的样子，仿佛豆蔻年华里精灵般的少女。  
只这一笑，冯薪朵便懂了，为什么她可以成为大明星。  
“你怎么来了？”赵粤暂停了问询，如熟稔老友般走到冯薪朵离问询现场保持了一段距离的身前。  
“尸体被移送去市局了，我现在要过去，来和你说一声”  
“给我个电话就好，还特地来一趟吗？”  
赵粤的小眼睛，藏不住她眼底里的不怀好意和打量。冯薪朵给了她一个白眼，但终归是工作场合，她继续着正题：“高队长带队上去接手了走场，八楼我就查了三间房，你要心里有数。”  
“懂的。感谢。”  
工作上的默契，她和赵粤还是有十层的。这种默契，既源于她们对各自的信任，也源于她们对自身的自信。冯薪朵把身上的防水警服还给赵粤，耍弄了点小狡黠：  
“有空帮我要个签名呗。”  
“没看出来，你还是个追星少女啊。”  
冯薪朵当然不是追星少女。她会对鞠婧祎多有留意，完全是出自不知道在哪个时间点里、从身体中长出来的不安定感。这种不安定感，和她与身俱来的专业自信有关。  
正准备离开小会议室，意外的遇上了好久不见、又时时都见的陆婷，她已经再次等待了好几分钟。  
冯薪朵瞧着陆婷全身上下全副武装的宴会装扮，一时半会回不过神来。一身黑色及踝的长裙，脚上蹬的是一双纯净色彩的红色高跟鞋，与陆婷抹红了的嘴唇相互影映衬，由里及外地散发着一种属于成熟女人的性感。光洁白皙的脖颈上缀了一串坠着钥匙的项链，恰好遮挡住长裙胸口前的风景。头发紧密有序的束成小团在脑后，清晰地放纵开陆婷的整张脸。额头干净，后颈清丽，妆容分明，眉眼间全是自信的神采。  
“好久不见，冯科长。”  
等待着冯薪朵的不只有陆婷。在陆婷身旁站在一位笑容灿烂，眉角折叠着笑纹，一身白衣白裤清爽装扮的女子，此时正挑了挑眉，向她微笑着：“你好，冯科长，我叫林思意。”  
八楼的三位，一时间都到齐了。  
冯薪朵不由得感慨，世界有时就是如此奇妙。事情一环套着一环，人也一个套着另一个。连绵不断，从此无绝期。  
“我还有事，先走了。”  
“朵朵。”  
陆婷准确的拉住冯薪朵的手，让她连离开的半步都没踏出去。她耳朵里酝酿着陆婷喊出来的称呼，不断往前翻找着。是从哪一个时间点，陆婷开始对她使用这样的名字的呢？  
是那夜灯光璀璨的夜晚吗？  
是陆婷向她诉说了前程往事的后一秒吗？  
“还记得我之前和你说过，我在实习时救过一个人吗？”  
平日里，陆婷是个再敏锐不过的人。不仅体现在对人情绪的感知上，更体现在她对于案件相关的蛛丝马迹上。但是冯薪朵这颗稀奇古怪的大脑，总是能躲开陆婷的探知圈，疯逃到九霄云外。  
就像现在，冯薪朵一点都不想想起那个夜晚，可陆婷却偏偏要提起。  
“那个人就是小四，林思意。”  
你知道吗，有时候，活人比死人可怕得多。  
冯薪朵盯着陆婷拽着自己手腕的手，那是比她白皙了几倍的颜色。她沉下气，换作稀松平常的语气问候着：“你好，林小姐。”  
她怎么会放过陆婷因为她这句场面话的问候而忽然泛起的微笑。  
“冯科长，我想请您帮帮忙。小鞠忽然被赵队长点名叫进去，不知道是因为什么事情。如果需要作证的话，我可以的。我能证明小鞠和今晚的案件根本毫不相干。”  
冯薪朵看过太多人因为亲人朋友牵扯到命案中的急切、不安和惶恐，但这些情绪统统没出现在林思意脸上。她胸有成竹的在说着似乎真实发生的事实，看不出任何畏惧。  
可既然没有畏惧，又为何要来问她呢。  
“对不起。其实我不太清楚情况，我只是来找赵队长，告诉她我要走了。”冯薪朵的大眼睛是她佯装无辜的最佳武器。甚至对上陆婷怀疑的眼神，她也可以坦荡荡的相视，“陆婷和赵队长是多年老友，直接去问赵队长，会不会更好呢？”  
“赵队长来了小会议室后，就再没出来过。所以才想麻烦您的。”林思意很是无奈，她也知道赵粤和陆婷关系好，但如果人都不来与你打照面，就算关系再好也无处可使。几分钟前，召唤鞠婧祎去问询的人，也是不是赵粤。  
“那实在是对不起，我帮不上什么忙。”  
擒住手臂的力度忽然变小，只需稍一扭动，就可以从陆婷的手掌中挣脱开来。冯薪朵深觉无奈，她不是那种人，只希望陆婷能够理解。  
“你不是要去市局吗？快去吧，别太辛苦了。”  
“嗯。”  
在踏过陆婷身侧的前几步时，冯薪朵颇有想一步三回头的冲动。但她知道，只要她一回头，迎接她的只会是注视着她微笑着的陆婷，搭配着身上那一套精心的妆容，定会让她萌生出一种不真实的迷幻感。

到达市局解剖室时，已经是晚上11点。站在尸体侧边负责主刀的是市局法医科的老科长，也是冯薪朵的实习老师。法医室铁门开动的声音刚响，老科长无须辨认来人，直接吩咐道：“小冯，别穿防护服了。带这小姑娘去照个片吧。”话音伴着手术刀掉落到金属器皿中的清脆响声，很是心惊。  
“诶。听师傅的。”  
老科长太清楚冯薪朵心里的小九九了。如果不是觊觎着市局里独有的那台专供尸检用的CT扫描仪，冯薪朵这个小调皮又怎么会跑来市局里见他这把老骨头呢。  
尸体头部有损伤，是肯定要进行头部骨骼扫描检测的。冯薪朵的确暗藏着这样的小心思，瞄准这一机会，果断放弃掉酒店的现场走场。毕竟购入一台CT扫描仪，可是需要几百万的支出经费。除了市局有资格或者说有条件配备，他们一个小小的分局哪能享受如此待遇。也难怪她申请了大半年也申请不下来。  
尸检用CT扫描仪没有什么稀奇，和医院里医用的大同小异，但冯薪朵就是喜欢这种先进科技呈现的效果和操控感。而且，若是分局配备上一台，可以说基本是专配给她使用的，那感觉可真不好说。  
但快乐是短暂的。  
当冯薪朵拿着扫描结果递给正在法医科办公室喝着热茶的老科长时，每次必来的考验降临了：“你来说说，这尸体什么情况。”  
“师傅，您在这里，就别让我这个小驴子班门弄斧了。徐书记下了死命令的，要我们24小时之内破案。”冯薪朵心虚地笑着，哪怕知道逃不掉，她也偏要尝试一下。  
“不差这么一会儿。”  
“好吧。”这一招老科长见得多了，根本不会被冯薪朵小可怜的表情所欺骗。她只能认命，老老实实开始小学生汇报：“死者女，身高1米64，体重48公斤。通过身体骨骼发育和牙齿状况，推断死者年龄应为20出头。尸体发现时，身着一件吊带碎花长裙，戴着一根蒂凡尼项链和一对蒂凡尼耳环，鞋子是8公分的尖角高跟鞋。  
尸体左边面部从颧骨处到太阳穴后，约有5厘米左右面积的烫伤，太阳穴后方的头发有指甲般大小面积的脱落，并伴有大量细微出血伤口。此处的头骨也呈多处骨裂状，长度从0.5厘米到1厘米不等。死者右侧额头和后脑勺均有撞击伤口，脊椎、肋骨、手臂、腿部均有多处骨折，肝脏脾脏呈破碎状，有大量出血的迹象，符合高空坠落死亡的呈现状。根据尸体的变化情况，死亡时间推测为3至4个小时之前，也就是北京时间4月13日20点左右。”  
“小冯啊。”老科长放下茶杯，语重心长，“你还是以前那套。重要的信息是摘录下来了，却省略掉‘你’觉得不重要的信息。这可不好。”  
老科长指摘的地方冯薪朵心中有数，在尸体的脸部、脖颈等有多处抓痕，额头伤口处沾有棉质材质和金属元素，尸体的血液浓度中有酒精成分。  
“尸检报告我都写好了，你把CT扫描结果加进去。之后就送去调查现场吧。”老科长交给冯薪朵一个牛皮纸的文件袋，深深关怀的看着她，再一次嘱咐道：“小冯，师傅再传授你一句，任他人庸庸自扰，我只活我的自在。我老头儿还等着你来接我的班呢。”  
庸人自扰吗？谁是庸人？谁又来扰了呢？  
坐在市局特意派来送她的公务车里，雨水击打着车窗，噼里啪啦的声音像是一出没排练过的杂乱序章。冯薪朵忽然想起陆婷阳光般的笑脸。明明眉毛和眼神都英气十足，却偏偏笑起来会露出一排小碎牙，全身的锐利顿时瓦解个干净。  
是的，她就是那个庸人。所以，她才会被宴会厅里陆婷借着与她的关系而生出来的意有所指所扰。  
她又怎么可能不记得那个江水霓虹摇曳的夜晚呢。

石楠市江边的夜景勉强算得上美丽。岸上落灯各自精彩，倒影在江面的灯光交相辉映，她们面对面靠坐在窗边，边欣赏着江景，边喝着最后一杯白葡萄酒。陆婷脸上是比冯薪朵还明艳的鲜红色。没有餐桌的阻挡，她们离得稍微有些近。渡轮游过的灯光忽而晃花了陆婷的眼，她伸出手在冯薪朵的发间像是要轻抚掉什么杂质，落下来时手指间却什么都没有。  
这举动过分亲昵，让冯薪朵不可思议的睁大了眼睛。陆婷难得羞赧的轻笑着，似是嘲笑自己的傻气，又像是嘲笑冯薪朵的迟钝。  
陆婷是真的有些醉了。  
她居然拉住了冯薪朵随意搁置在裙摆上的手，辨认着她手心清晰分明的纹路，手指尖不经意地沿着掌纹线条轻抚而过。接着，又将她的手翻转过来，像握住一根救命稻草一般，用手指擒住了她的手掌侧。  
“师兄把他的警枪交给我时，我就有预感，那天晚上一定会出事。”陆婷仍然笑着，眼神却有几分湿润，语气也颇为无奈，“你知道吗？按照规定，实习警察不允许配枪的。但我仗着自己的射击成绩，曾经好几次开玩笑的找师兄要他把配枪借给我玩，没想到他真的放在了心上。  
“我还记得那是一个星期一，时间是凌晨2点。那天天气很冷，入夜之后，突然就飘起了细沙的雪。我是南方人嘛，很少能见到雪，再加上师兄留了配枪给我，那天晚上我兴奋得异常。所以接到110要我出警的指示时，我带着对自己的盲目自信、和在冬天里冷却不下来的兴奋，什么也没想，就和两个协警出警了。  
“西星派出所管辖的范围很杂，毕竟是旧城区，老商业文化中心，住了很多乡下务工的农民，也有好几所高校，人群混杂。我们出警的地方是平时都喊作酒吧一条街的芙蓉街。虽说酒吧街热闹，但热闹大多囤聚在酒吧里，街上的人要不是喝醉出来呕吐的，要不就是喝够要离开的。  
“原本我们以为只不过是普通的酒醉斗殴，出警指示上也是这么说的。毕竟酒喝多了，人就容易冲动，一言不合就会上手，有时候还砸瓶子扔椅子，我以前也跟着师兄处理过几次，所以心里还算有底。只是没想到，等我们找到斗殴现场时，才发现根本不是那么简单。”  
在渡轮上负责音乐演奏的人终于到来，在试过了几个钢琴的乐键后，随手弹起一首千与千寻的曲子。冯薪朵一听便识别出来，是那首经典的《always with me》。  
冯薪朵反握住陆婷的手，攥在手心，想抵抗住里面传来的小小颤抖。这是陆婷第二次在她面前展现脆弱。她想告诉陆婷，别怕，一切都过去了，但怎么用力，这句话都无法说出口，仿佛在这一时刻她的声带都冻结成一块，用嗓子牢牢封住，一声都泄露不来。她明白，对于陆婷来说，怎么可能一切都过去了呢，  
“你说，会有人特意带大砍刀来斗殴的吗？而且拿砍刀的不是一个人，是两个人。他们人高马大，彪形大汉。”陆婷还在说，以黑夜霓虹为背景的她，眼眶红润得清晰可见，“还好芙蓉街的小巷特别多，而且条条相连。我们抄了近道，才堪堪在大刀落下前赶到了受害人身边。受害人是一个女大学生，比我还小两岁，我们到达的时候，她的右肩已经被砍伤了。我下意识地举了枪，可那两人根本无所畏惧，两把砍刀直直的就向我砍来。我带着那个女大学生躲了两次，协警也不敢太上前。无奈之下，我只能选择开枪了。”  
“别哭。”冯薪朵拉紧陆婷的手，另一只手轻轻抚过滑落在陆婷脸颊的泪水，胸腔里曾经有过的心绞痛似乎又死而复生了，“他们想杀人，自然死有余辜。”  
“我当然不会为罪犯流泪了。”不知是冯薪朵的话太奇怪，还是又想起了其他的什么事，陆婷突然苦笑起来，语气里是藏不住的自嘲，“我是觉得对不起师兄和所长。要知道，那时候的我，根本还不是一名警察。我只不过是一个来所里实习的警校学生，我根本就没有配枪权！  
这便是一切的症结。  
所以所有正确的事情都变成了不正确。  
陆婷将杯中剩下的白葡萄酒一饮而尽，酒的冲劲压住她快要控制不住的泪水，她仰着头，沉默了几分钟，再回过神来时，还是那个自信满满的陆婷。  
“你想知道的是不是就是这件事？让你失望了吧？”  
“嗯，是挺失望的。”冯薪朵答了一嘴，准确的捕捉到陆婷嘴角的不屑后，才说道：“没想到你以前还挺帅的，和现在的差别有点大。”  
陆婷露出一脸不可置信：“现在帅气多了吧。”  
“是吗？”坏心思最多的人就是她了。冯薪朵眯了眯眼，满是戏谑，“那刚才在我面前哭哭的人是谁呢？”  
这件事憋在陆婷心里有两年了，至今没有和别人提起过。任何给她的惩罚，她都坦然接受。哪怕是在个人档案里填写上这一黑笔，可能再也无法成为一名警察，她也甘愿承受。只是，对于撤职了的所长和师兄，她是无论如何都无法弥补的。  
“朵朵。”冯薪朵被陆婷突如其来的称呼吓了一跳，被这一声烦乱了的心绪在陆婷的后一句话落下来后，却像是沉入了一块大石一般。  
“谢谢你。”  
那夜，江灯温和，餐色暖人，钢琴声悠扬而清爽。冯薪朵与陆婷并肩眺望着江面远方连绵成一片的点点霓虹灯光，徒生了一股错觉。这船如此摇曳着，向海平线另一面的繁星点点驶去，似乎会耗尽她们一生的时光。

鞠婧祎身上有茉莉花香的气味。赵粤坐在她的对面，好几次被她不经意的笑容勾了神。  
“你住的几号房？”  
“8828。”  
“这可和记录中的不同。”  
鞠婧祎嘴角一勾。看吧，又来了。赵粤眯了眯眼，想逃过面前这个魅惑的景象。  
“登记时是给了我8826的房卡，但我不住在8826。”大概是瞧出微笑这一招并不好使，鞠婧祎撇撇嘴，百无聊赖的玩起了手指甲。  
“你为什么不住8826？”  
“这么私人的问题也需要回答吗？”  
赵粤沉住气，但一对上鞠婧祎的脸，她计算使出的铿锵语气顿时失去了用武之地：“回答这个问题能减少你的嫌疑。更何况，私人信息我们都会严格保密的。”  
小会议室的环境不比分局，更比不上审讯室，无法让人生出紧张感。灯光更是让人舒适的暖色调，给赵粤的工作加了几分难度。  
“我住在朋友的房间。”  
“什么朋友？哪个房间？”  
这孜孜不倦的追问让鞠婧祎觉得，这是在面对狗仔队的采访吧。她颇觉无奈，连玩手指的心情也没有，脸色暗淡下来，回答道：“8828号房间。好朋友。叫林思意。”  
“你们怎么认识的？”  
最爱探听八卦的记者，大概也比不过打破砂锅问到底的警察。鞠婧祎挑了赵粤警服上的肩章看了一眼，没想到年纪轻轻，职位还挺高的。  
“警察小姐姐。我真的什么都没有做。”  
“别和我说这些，老实回答。你和林思意是怎么认识的？”  
“她是我老板，我是她员工。”  
赵粤在本上记录的笔停了几秒，抬眼定睛瞧了瞧鞠婧祎。大明星鞠婧祎，她还是认识的。这大半个月里，网络上、街道里都是她的脸、她的歌声，可以算得上是当前娱乐圈炙手可热的年轻女明星了，主演的电影又突破了20亿票房。能演能唱，还长得好看，年纪也轻，前途不可限量。  
遇上了今晚这种事，也依旧神色不改，看不出半点慌张。要知道，如果这个新闻被炒作，于她的星途来说可是极其不利的。她却全然没有害怕。  
“今天的宴会结束后，你在什么地方？”  
如果说赵粤之前的问题只是因为有查户口的嫌恶感，那么这个问题可是涉及到了鞠婧祎的敏感点。刹那间，鞠婧祎的眼神变得锋利起来，不再是她小家碧玉般娇俏的姿态。那股锋利，让赵粤都莫名的感觉到一股压力，仿佛势要把她碾压下去一般。  
“警察小姐姐，你是能保证，我在这里说的话绝不会泄露出去吗？”  
“当然。我保证。”  
赵粤做事从来就认真，就算鞠婧祎不强调，保密也是她作为一名人民警察必须要做到的职责之一。  
“宴会结束后，大约8点左右。我和林思意小姐，去了未来城乐园的水幕之城里。”  
“未来城乐园？”据赵粤所知，未来城乐园项目至今没有完工，一般人如何能够进得去。  
“是的。未来城乐园。”鞠婧祎回答得斩钉截铁，她锋利的眼神里也是对自己回答的坚定不移。  
如果赵粤没有记错的话，今天晚上的雨是从7点半左右开始下起的。浮游雀酒店虽然就位于未来城乐园的前方，但要进入到未来城乐园，中间还是有一定的距离。  
作为度假区重心的两处要点，浮游雀酒店与未来城乐园之间通过一座拱桥相连，拱桥下面是预定给度假区使用的大型停车场，还未对外开放。拱桥也设置了一道隔墙和高三米的遥控铁门，连接着最初入口的控制室。  
而鞠婧祎所说的“水幕之城”虽是离入口最近的一处景点，但也需要走过一条周边产品街才能到达。  
赵粤弓下身，从桌子镂空的空间望去，散落在会议室地毯上的浅粉色纱裙的裙摆底端，的确有20厘米高的水渍，符合晚上8点左右时分，出行时被倾盆而下的大雨溅落的痕迹。  
“你们什么时候回来的？”  
鞠婧祎没有放过赵粤的动作，她对自己胸有成竹：“我们在里面呆了30分钟，才回来的。一回来就听说，要所有人在会议室集合，没来得及回房间。”  
鞠婧祎所有的回答都得到了之后进来被问询的林思意的肯定。赵粤在潜意识里，已经排除了这两人的嫌疑——林思意的白色阔腿裤的裤脚，也有和鞠婧祎裙摆差不多高度的水渍。但作为程序中的一环，她把之前的所有提问全都重复了一遍。  
只是没想到，鞠婧祎口中所说的她的老板林思意，居然不过是一个24岁的年轻人。也因为这一点，让赵粤对林思意能够进入未来城乐园产生了几分怀疑。  
林思意说，她们能进去，只是因为未来城乐园的那扇遥控门正好开着。可世界上哪有这么凑巧的事。凑巧到，她们直接穿着参加晚宴的服装，冒出大雨跑过去，大门却开着。这是一个根本没担心过行程会出现意外的举动。  
更不用说，林思意在说这话时，表情眼神全是灵动的狡猾，这难道不是一种侧面的例证吗？

冯薪朵再次回到酒店时，刚好碰上杨市长组织特别专案组所有人员在五楼进行第一次的案情总结。高队长作为主要汇报人员，站在最前方的移动白板前，从死者的身份开始汇报。  
“死者罗懿，女，22岁，身高164，体重48公斤，本地人，郡城房地产股份有限公司市场营销部总经理，郡城房地产股份有限公司董事长罗永亨的女儿。郡城房产作为未来城乐园项目开发商之一，董事长罗永亨受邀出席了今晚电影《被制作国度》的庆功宴，房间号为1188。其女儿罗懿并未在受邀名单之中，因此在酒店的入住名单中没有罗懿的名字。罗懿尸体的发现时间为4月13日，也就是今天，晚上8点30分左右，市委保卫科职工姚阿才去往后院停车场启动车辆时，在后院的花圃附近发现了死者。随即，酒店进入一级戒备。市委书记徐广亮同志紧急组织了特别专案组，对现场进行了及时封锁。晚9点，根据市长杨书林同志的指示，我们分别对尸体现场进行了勘测，对酒店进行了地毯式排查，并对所有入住者开展了问询。现在分别由各组组长对各自负责的情况进行汇报。”  
高队长的视线直接向站在门口的冯薪朵扫来，眼神里尽是强烈的暗示。  
这个人人想出风头的现场，为什么偏偏要指派给她呢。这种可以照着报告读的东西，完全没必要让她上场。虽然她充分的理解，为何高队长会把这个机会给她，可她完全不需要啊。  
杨书林市长就坐在第一排，坐在他左右手的是市委常委、武装部部长梁建武和副市长兼市公安局局长江海，往后还有一些分局的领导。这番景象，让她想起了还就读于医学院时，被派做代表，在学校安排的公开座谈会上担当主讲的光景。甚至连这些个领导望向她的目光都和当初台下坐着的专家学者教授们没有区别——鼓励、慈爱、关怀以及自豪。  
冯薪朵把CT片、死者受伤的各部位图贴在白板上，针对每一张图片一一解说：“各位领导，这次的尸检是由市局朱科长负责，分别对尸体进行了CT扫描和解剖，目前已查明死者的死因。死者死于高空坠落，肋骨、脊柱和身体各处骨骼有多处骨折，内脏大量出血，其中肝脏、脾脏呈破裂状。死者身前左脸颧骨至左太阳穴有约5厘米面积的高温烫伤疤痕，并伴有浇落脱发现象。在这处的残留皮肤组织中，发现了含有含量为11%的铬元素。在同一处，死者头骨有轻微的骨裂痕迹，几条裂痕长约5厘米至10厘米不等，且皮肤伴有伤口，内部血管破裂，生前应有大量出血。我们认为这一处伤口应是由装有沸腾液体的不锈钢器皿多次敲击所导致。  
“死者右额骨处，有撞痕，合理怀疑是在坠落时有撞击到坚硬物体。在死者的脖颈附近和露出的肩胛处，有10处以上的抓痕，推断死者在身前与他人有过肢体上的争斗。死者体内血液中酒精含量为0.04%，生前应饮过酒类，处于微醺状态。从现场尸检和后期尸检的尸体情况，可以推断，死者的死亡时间为北京时间4月13日，也就是今天的20点左右。以上是尸体的基本情况。”  
确认过杨市长的点头，高队长从座位上起身:“谢谢冯科长。下面由我来说明一下酒店的走场情况。”  
高队长把白板上尸体部位的图片移动到另一边，贴上了冯薪朵曾经查看过的8826号房间的部分照片。  
“我们在8826号房间内发现多处血迹。其中1号-电视前，血迹明显，呈渗透状，符合冯科长提到的死者左太阳穴伤口处的大量出血。从电视前的1号，到落地窗前的5号，与2号、3号、4号连成动线，血液痕迹依次递减，可以说死者应该是被人从1号处移动到5号-落地窗前，然后再从8826号房间的晾台，将死者抛下，高空坠落致死。同时，我们在8728号房间的晾台外延处发现了一处沾有皮肤组织的墙角，请看6号。这与我们拍下的死者右额头上的撞伤角度相符。再者，在死者尸体脑后留存一块带有大量血迹的浴巾，其尺寸、材质和品牌，均属于本酒店用于客房淋浴间使用的物品。8826号房间原备有两块浴巾、两块毛巾、两块方巾和一块地巾。在我们走场时，发现8826号房缺少了一块浴巾。房间中剩余的那块浴巾，与我们在现场发现的，大小尺寸和材质都相同，可以说尸体现场的浴巾便是8826号房丢失的浴巾。除此之外，其他房间暂时没有发现可疑的线索。另外，通过调取酒店八楼的闭路监控，发现今晚8点之后的酒店情况，全部没有录像。保安部经理的解释是，酒店于晚7点50分左右，受雷电影响曾经有过一次停电，酒店临时采用了柴油发电，后于8点恢复供电，但却忘记重启闭路监控系统。结合市电力局的回函，受雷电影响，经开区一带的确在7点50分出现过停电。综合以上的情况，我们合理怀疑，8826号房间，便是案发现场。以上便是走场的具体情况。”  
杨市长皱着眉，盯着白板上的图片，略有所思。高队长反思着自己是否漏了什么，但百思不得，只能先行退下，用手势示意赵粤上台。  
比起冯薪朵和高队长的准备万端，赵粤空着手就走到了白板前。  
赵粤说起话来的风格和冯薪朵、高队长都不同。冯薪朵是学术性的职业化介绍，高队长是带有个人情感色彩的高低起伏，而赵粤是属于她特有的娓娓道来。  
“根据高队长的线索，我们对8826号房的入住人进行了重点问询。8826号房的入住人为本次庆功宴影片《被制定国度》的女主演，鞠婧祎小姐。鞠婧祎小姐声称，虽然主办方将8826号房间分派于她，她也进行了入住登记，但却未真实入住于8826号房间，而是与鞠婧祎小姐经纪合同所属公司四方文化传媒有限公司董事长林思意小姐共用一间，即8828号房。通过对8828号房间留存的物品，包括衣物、化妆品、食物液体等的多项综合检查，确实有多处属于鞠婧祎小姐的物品和使用痕迹。方才从冯科长的汇报中，我们可知尸体死亡时间为晚8点左右。根据鞠婧祎小姐的笔录，鞠婧祎小姐声称，自己于晚宴一结束，也就是7点45分左右，即和林思意小姐前往未来城乐园的水幕之城，观赏了水幕之城的水幕表演，直至晚8点30分左右才返回酒店，正是死者被发现的时间。从鞠婧祎小姐和林思意小姐衣服上的水渍深浅程度来看，确实符合鞠婧祎小姐所阐述的事实。鞠婧祎小姐房间的设备布置，与酒店清洁阿姨整理过后的状态一致，可以看出，8826号房间根本没有人入住过。我认为，鞠婧祎小姐只是8826号房间的挂名入住人。如果8826号房间为案发现场，那么犯罪嫌疑人应该另有其人。目前，对酒店入住人的问询还没有结束，专案组的其他同事仍在四楼小会议室持续开展工作，这些就是我这边掌握到的有效情况。”  
“好。感谢小冯、高队长和赵队长啊。”杨市长带头鼓掌，替代了赵粤先前站的位置。杨市长上身是浅蓝色的衬衫，稍微隆起的肚子藏在宽松的衬衫下。嘴唇上下的胡须剃得非常干净，看得出是在出门之前好好打理了一番。头发在几年间白了许多，面部皮肤有些油光，在室内灯光的照射下稍显明显。杨市长举手投足间气质儒雅，比起说是一个做实事的人，更像是一个深究学术的学者，说起话来也带着几分为人师长的教诲口吻，“在场的各位都是我们市里警务系统的精英，徐书记有指示，必须24小时内破案，我是很相信各位的。这起案件发生在徐书记出席的场合里，涉及到的项目又是与我市经济文化发展息息相关的一个重点项目，希望大家能够对犯案人的出发动机做一个合理的预估，这点大家不能忘啊。我也不再多说什么了，抓紧时间，尽快破案，之后，我们再论功行赏啊。”  
从会议室出来后，高队长第一时间找到赵粤，碍于男女身份，他想爆发的怒气被迫压制着，只能口气恶狠狠地道：“赵队长，你是要故意针对我吗？直接在杨市长、梁部长和江局长面前反对我的推论？”  
“我没有这个意思，高队长。我只是说出我自己认为的证据链。”  
如果说冯薪朵是害怕人际关系，那么赵粤就是不懂人际关系。她这种说辞，让高队长眼里的火焰往大里又燃烧了一节：“好呀！赵队长！我们就看看，到底谁才是石楠市的第一神探！”  
望着高队长气冲冲离去的背影，赵粤一头雾水：“我说错什么了吗？”  
“你没有，赵队长。”冯薪朵幸灾乐祸的补充道，她汇报完后，只觉一身轻松，连挖苦起人来也多了几分看热闹的兴致，“可能在高队长心里，如果凶手是当红女明星，就能成为一桩上全国新闻和表彰的大案了吧。”  
“可我觉得鞠婧祎不是凶手。”赵粤这个榆木脑袋根本什么都没懂，只一个劲地自说自话，“大哥找了我，说带她走走案子，说不定有什么新发现。”  
“你不会指派了我吧？”  
“你的工作基本都完成了，多少也是闲着。我这不是给你们制造独处的时间吗？”  
别的事怎么没瞧见赵粤这么上心呢？  
“做了笔录了？”  
“做了。大哥是什么人，犯不着。”

五楼的通道，直达电梯的门前，陆婷再一次在等待着冯薪朵。她已经换掉那套撩人的黑色长裙，那副为了晚宴而精心装扮过的脸和此刻身上的条纹休闲衬衫、牛仔裤与黑色板鞋格格不入。  
冯薪朵能理解陆婷对于案情的热衷。但她也有所顾忌，有对自己的，也有对陆婷的。毕竟手头上的这件案子，与以往有所不同。  
她不忍心刺伤陆婷的一脸跃跃欲试，却不得不在事前预警：“我不支持你参与到这件事里来。”  
大概没料到冯薪朵会突然来这么一出，陆婷愣了半秒，随即反应过来，仿佛发现什么滑天下之大稽的事一般问道：“你觉得我是凶手？”  
“当然不是。我是不想你遇到危险。”  
这一回，陆婷是真的搞不懂冯薪朵了。可内心这小小的窃喜又是为了什么呢？陆婷不想去追究，她心知肚明，语气不由得变得温柔：“别担心，不会有危险的。”  
“陆婷，你知不知道，你不是警察。”  
冯薪朵突如其来的这句话，吞噬了陆婷的说话功能。这一时刻，陆婷觉得自己似乎不认识眼前这个人了。可是，也只有这个人才能够说出这种话，难道不是吗？  
她不是警察，她从来都不是。  
这不是她早就知道的事实吗？  
过去的两年里，她知道。现在，她也知道。  
并且，从来没有忘记。  
“我不正因为自己不是警察，所以才要跟着你吗？”  
陆婷语气里、话里溢满了比那夜渡轮江景下还要沉重的伤感和疼痛。  
“陆婷。”冯薪朵想去牵她的手，却被陆婷微微甩开。她沉着一会，下定决心一般，再一次牵住陆婷的手。这一次她使上了劲，不再让陆婷逃脱，“我外公是石楠市以前的市委书记，也是现任市长杨书林的老师。杨书林市长算是看着我长大的。陆婷，你是想要再当警察吗？”  
今天晚上的一切是为了什么，在冯薪朵说出这些话时，陆婷立即就明白了。她轻轻嗤笑道：“冯薪朵，你把我当成什么人了？还是你有什么被害妄想症，觉得每一个接近你的人，看中的都是你的人际关系吗？”  
“你能坦诚的说，你从来没有这么想过吗？”冯薪朵根本不以为然，“如果没有，那你为什么要调查我？”  
“你是什么时候知道的？”  
陆婷的震惊比发现了命案时的还要大。  
冯薪朵没有回答这个问题。她牵着陆婷的手，踏进了刚落在她们面前敞开门的电梯里，按亮了8楼的按钮。电梯门缓缓关上，反光的门板里，是她们并肩携手站着的身姿。陆婷比她高一两公分，她比陆婷瘦半分。对比陆婷化妆过后的脸，冯薪朵的面容有几分未经雕琢的疲惫感。  
这还是她们第一次面对她们站在一起的样子。  
没有身份，没有相互试探。只是安安静静的，同对方待在一起。  
“但我对你的喜欢也是真的。”陆婷轻声说道。  
她们何尝谈到过关于喜欢的问题呢？  
冯薪朵荡漾开嘴角，对着倒影里的陆婷轻笑着，那是种比之前的陆婷还要志得意满的自信：“我知道。”

电梯门打开时正对着的是8834号房间。此刻8834号房正敞着门，门外停驻着一辆整理车，时隐时现的清洁阿姨正在房间整理着什么。  
时钟已划过零点，在这个时间点来清理房间多少显得诡异。这种敏感不仅警校出身的陆婷有，冯薪朵也有。她们自然的松开手，一人一边，绕过整理车，往房间里走去。  
刚要转身离开的清洁阿姨被她们两吓了一大跳，猛地拍拍胸口，深呼吸着。  
“阿姨，怎么现在还整理房间啊？”  
清洁阿姨晃了晃手中的烧水壶：“有客人把烧水壶打坏了，还浇了一床铺，叫我过来打扫。”  
“谢谢阿姨。”  
两人踏步要往里探查，陆婷视线的边角不经意地看到清洁阿姨从整理车上拿了手电筒，照向烧水壶里面，然后在挂在整理车上的文本垫上记录了什么。  
“阿姨，你刚才在写什么呢？”陆婷收回脚步，走近到清洁阿姨身边。  
“你说这个啊。”清洁阿姨指着抬头为“物品置换表”文本垫说，“烧水壶我们都有编号的，平时整理房间都是编号来分配东西，领导说是有效管理酒店物品。我感觉啊，就是防偷防盗用的。”  
“这个房间的烧水壶编号是多少啊？”陆婷拿过文本垫查看。  
“诺，最后那一行，8834，8-k-34。替换的是8-k-010。”  
“这010是不是指的是备用里的第十个吗？”  
“大妹子，你真是聪明。”清洁阿姨的眼睛放了光，“这的确是第十个，这8呢就代表楼层，房间号都是两位数，所以备用品就用了三位数。k呢，就代表具体是哪个种类的物品，010呢，就是第十个。”  
“这么说来，房间里所有的东西都有编号咯？”  
“还是读书人聪明啊。我们所有的东西都编了号的，从空调、电视、被子、枕头，牙刷、毛巾。”  
得到想要的信息后，陆婷凑到冯薪朵身边，全然没了进电梯前的剑拔弩张：“你们检查了8826号房间的东西编号吗？”  
“什么编号？”  
“刚才清洁阿姨告诉我，他们酒店房间里的所有东西都有编号的。”  
冯薪朵回想着高队长在第一次情况汇总上的汇报，完全没有这方面的信息，包括贴在白板上的图片里，也不曾有对于任何物品编号方面的特写。  
“我们先去8826，我要先查一个东西。”  
8826号房已经被封锁起来，门口站着值守的警察。冯薪朵出示过自己的证件，带着陆婷进入了被高队长认证的“案发现场”。  
冯薪朵套好手套，先拿了放置在转角吧台的烧水壶查看。按照死者尸体太阳穴附近的伤口痕迹，在此之前她就有所怀疑，应该是由房间内的烧水壶所击伤的。  
烧水壶表面光滑，保持着她流线型的腰身，没有任何凹凸的痕迹。冯薪朵敲了敲壶身，回声和回力显示硬度极厚。她把壶身放在鼻息间，从底部到头部，一圈圈的闻过去。浓厚的清洗剂味道也没有掩盖住血腥味。  
“陆婷。”冯薪朵唤着踏过几处物证点、已经站在晾台上的陆婷，摇了摇手中的烧水壶解释道，“凶器。”  
晾台上很黑，不知道什么时候酒店的网状灯幕停止了运作，雷电歇了气，只剩下大珠小珠落玉盘的雨。陆婷回到冯薪朵身边，示意冯薪朵按开烧水壶的壶盖，她借着吧台直射小灯的光，探进壶身里看。  
果然，里面有一串英文和数字——8-k-25。  
“8825号房的水壶。”  
冯薪朵向留守的同事要了一个物证袋，密封好，贴上写了标签的纸条，交还给同事，并吩咐道：“通知高队长一声，说河阳分局冯科长有发现，让他上来。”  
“怎么不叫赵粤来？”  
“高队长才是这次专案组的组长。”  
高队长来得飞快，奔跑到冯薪朵面前已是满头大汗。  
“小冯，有什么发现？”高队长声音急切，他瞥了一眼冯薪朵身边的陌生女子，想问一些东西却不敢开口。还有，在她们身后站的，不就是那个不给自己好脸色看的客户部经理吗？怎么他又来了？  
“这是凶器之一。太阳穴的伤口。”冯薪朵指着同事手中的物证袋，“我们去8825号房间看一看。”  
“有兄弟检查过了啊，就是太乱了，没其他问题。”  
客户部经理刷开了8825号房间的门。8825，入住人：秦浩，《被制度国度》男主演。  
门一打开，浓烈的香水味扑鼻而来，冲击着冯薪朵异常灵敏的嗅觉，让她在第一时间没有辨别出房间中消散不去的血腥味。  
“这房间打了好几瓶香水，特别冲。”高队长解释道。  
房间里行李杂乱无序，各种衣服堆砌，有男款也有女款，化妆品首饰也散落在各处，床上，吧台上，化妆台上，桌上，床头柜上，洗手台上，比比皆是，还有一些庆功宴上粉丝准备的物件和礼物。  
陆婷先行查看着离门口最近的洗手间里的毛巾。  
“毛巾查过，数量对的。”高队长补充道。  
但她们在意的不是数量。  
陆婷套了手套，直接翻看起各条毛巾缀有编号的地方。方巾是8-f-25，毛巾是8-t-2，浴巾一条是8-b-25，另一条却是8-b-26，8826号房的浴巾。  
拍照，物证收缴。高队长在旁满是不解，不知道是哪里出了问题，却又不好意思问出口。  
从洗手间出来，适应了这浓烈而刺鼻的香水味后，血腥味便逃不过冯薪朵的嗅觉。她径直朝气味最浓的地方走去，脚下踩着深黑色地毯，走到化妆台前，转身再回到吧台附近。  
吧台上只剩下烧水壶的底座，烧水壶却被放在了离吧台有两米远的化妆台上。顺着冯薪朵的视线望去，陆婷知道她在意的是什么。绕过身侧的人，拿起化妆台的水壶查看起内身，8-k-26。  
毫无意外，8826号房的水壶。  
“高哥，让物证组的同事再来采样吧。我脚下前方5厘米处，有血迹。”  
高队长仿若看天书一般盯看着冯薪朵。他知道冯薪朵是分局技术科的科长，不仅仅只负责尸体检验，但她能够做到这种层次的物证探索，也是他没有想到的。  
“赵粤。”陆婷的声音在房间中响起，这种严谨时刻，赵粤居然还是接了陆婷的电话，“该轮到你去找秦浩先生的麻烦了。如果能假公济私一下的话，也问问他，这么上赶着自主炒作与小鞠的绯闻要不要脸。”  
电话刚挂，冯薪朵打量的神情已出现在陆婷眼前。她回想起自己方才说过的话，深觉尴尬：“我开玩笑的。”  
“没关系。”冯薪朵扯住陆婷衬衫的袖子，拉着她离开了8825号房间，调皮地说，“我也想知道当红女明星的这个八卦。”  
再次走进同一个电梯，陆婷的心情却天壤地别。门板上的倒影仍然她们两人，只是这会儿她们仅仅是并肩站着，没有任何牵手依靠的动作。但错了肩的位置，却造成了视线错觉，让她们在门镜里看起来像紧贴在一起。  
“凶手可能不只是秦浩一个人。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为死者脖颈上的伤口里有残留的撕裂指甲。而指甲上的DNA是来自于女性。”这一回，冯薪朵不只是看着像是紧贴在陆婷肩旁，她应付工作了一晚上，疲惫感忽然袭来。冯薪朵松散了身体力气，前倾着靠在陆婷的肩胛骨处，偷偷躲藏了脸颊，声音沉沉的埋在陆婷的身体里。  
“那我知道另一个凶手是谁了。”陆婷想去抓她，却又不好移动身体。  
“是谁？”  
“自然是秦浩的老婆了。”陆婷转过身，两手抓住冯薪朵的手臂，让她的双臂绕在自己的腰侧，往冯薪朵身前靠近了一步，用支撑力拥抱住她，“刚才我看房间里有女装，就觉得哪里不对。现在想来，倒是合理了。”  
“男主演结婚了？他不是走偶像路线的吗？”说起八卦，冯薪朵来了精神，大眼睛闪亮亮的，拉开距离视线正冲着陆婷，催促着她快说。  
“早就结婚了。只是因为这部电影男女主演的化学效果很好，很多人就把他们拉在一起。小鞠不想，我们公司也不想，奈何人家想方设法。下午小鞠找不到自己房卡时，我就猜到会有阴谋。”  
“哇，还能这样啊。”冯薪朵靠回她舒服的颈窝，今天的陆婷身上有淡淡的玫瑰香味，很好闻，“那对罗懿，是情杀吗？”  
“罗懿？是受害人吗？这我就不清楚了咯。”  
冯薪朵的身体很轻，拥住时仿佛小小的一块，太用力怕坏，太轻怕飘走。她被蹭乱的头发与陆婷散落在肩上的头发交缠在一起，贴在脸颊，有些痒。

凌晨四点，案件告破。  
最深层次的八卦还是赵粤拿到了一手。罗懿不是秦浩的情人，而是秦浩的粉丝。  
女友粉，大粉，资深粉，私生粉。  
市政大礼堂里，冯薪朵站在赵粤旁边，站在她另一边是市局高队长。杨书林市长给他们颁奖励勋章时，冯薪朵不死心地扯着赵粤，缠着她，要她给她再讲讲秦浩与粉丝的那点八卦，看不出一点儿作为模范代表的正经。想着赵粤能够凭借盘问拿到第一手爆料，冯薪朵都生生长出要去参与问询环节的心。  
大雨过境，天放晴得很快。表彰大会的早上已是晨辉万里。四月份走到中旬，石楠市也快要进入夏天了。  
冯薪朵走出礼堂来到大院的停车场时，陆婷那辆黑色奥迪正在阳光下闪着光，映衬着坐在驾驶座里摇下窗对她笑的陆婷又增添了几分迷人的好看。  
“朵朵，这边，快来。”  
坐在后座上的是林思意，她半个身子越过车窗在向她热情的招着手，脸上绽放的笑容和呼唤她的声音比正午的阳光还要炽烈。  
冯薪朵取下别在胸前的三等功勋章，连同手上的奖章证书扔回随身携带的小包里，三步并作两步，又换作小跑，往那辆对她而言已不陌生的黑色奥迪跑去。  
后座上除了林思意，还坐着鞠婧祎。一上车，就朝着冯薪朵挤眉弄眼，不知道使着什么逗趣心思，再配合她那张迷人的脸庞，十足十是个小可爱。  
今天的庆功宴，看来要变成八卦大会了。  
陆婷发动车，望向冯薪朵眼神充满了宠溺：“恭喜你。”  
“我也恭喜你。”  
“我也恭喜你。”  
后座这两个小可爱啊。

第四幕 素手卸空枝

初夏抬头，石楠市的夏天来得比其他地方要更快。清晨的露水浸染了阳光的烧灼气味，是干柴风尘的味道。  
站在门口石碑旁的冯薪朵，借着老树的高大林荫，眼睁睁看着陆婷开着她那辆黑色奥迪，在地面上出现又消失过几遍后，才向她走来。  
上午清澈的阳光映衬着陆婷身上的白色T恤和同色系运动裤，全身上下散发着一种比夏天日照还热烈的光芒。冯薪朵回想起，似乎陆婷的每次出现，都如同此时此刻一样，整个人都是光。白日里是明媚阳光，夜幕里是璀璨霓虹。  
“怎么忽然就约我了？”  
在冯薪朵面前，她的高兴和喜悦有些许简单明了，不似她们初见面时的距离与试探。  
“想你呗。”  
这话冯薪朵说得半真半假。她把手放进陆婷朝她摊开的纤长手掌间，感受着陆婷身上入夏的温暖，不禁觉得是否自己要做的事过于残忍。  
这次会面的地点与以往不同。周围人形色匆匆，楼道里人满为患，这就是工作日里中心医院的日常。在医学院的五年里，冯薪朵也有过在这里轮值的日子，虽然短暂，但至今记忆犹新。  
虽然说，她作为法医，已经习惯于见尸体，见死亡。但医院却有所不同。在这里不是见死亡，而是见证死亡。是一个快速又慢速，从动态到静态的全部过程。比起他们是用尸体来编织出生前场景，医院是活生生地目睹着死亡的发生，见证着最为残忍的过程。  
住院部在门诊大楼的后面，是前几年新筹建起的高楼大厦，能够容纳更多的病人。一楼的普通电梯门口排着长长的队列，在保安的指挥下，一段人一段人的移动，慢速而漫长。  
冯薪朵带着陆婷凭着身份证明证件，去了另一道的职工通道电梯，三米多长的电梯里摆放着一辆手术推车，上面躺着的是刚从手术室出来、还未醒过麻药的病人，年纪已老，皱纹斑驳的脸庞已不受自控，嘴巴大张着。数不清的输液管从被褥下方穿出，一根串着一根，系挂在手术推车上的支架里。在手术推车旁陪同着一个戴着口罩的年轻护士和一位上了年纪的老太太，大概是他的老伴。  
这是行走于医院中再寻常不过的场面。谈不上什么新奇，但每次遇见，却还是会令人生出无限伤感。电梯里十分安静，仿佛在这种环境与场景之下，任是谁都会将自己切换到那个与此情此情相匹配的情绪频道。  
她们的目的地在七楼，呼吸内科。  
正对着电梯门口的护士站里，有一个穿着警服的同事正与护士说着什么，神情轻松，说到兴起时脸上是毫不掩饰的笑意。  
踏入此地的那一刻，陆婷心中便有了不好的预感。这既是她曾是个警校学生的直觉，也是这几年在社会摸爬滚打后所练就的察言观色。陆婷吃力地在记忆中搜索，最近这段时期，有什么事是与肺部疾病相关联的。  
如果没记错的话，陆婷隐约回想起，在前天电视新闻中，曾经报道过一起火灾事件，而且当场还存有幸存者。而这一事件，是她能够寻找到的唯一线索。因为如果是从火场劫后余生，那么极有可能会因为吸入火场中的热空气、火焰、烟雾或者其他的刺激性气体，而导致急性肺水肿。只是当时的这条新闻仅仅作为环境音，来缓和她被《被制定国度》收益项目所扰乱的数字和计算公式，具体内容她并没有仔细听。  
“纵火案发生在前天凌晨。”  
果然，冯薪朵一开口，即刻证实了陆婷的猜想。她驾轻就熟的走过护士站，转向左边走廊。  
不知在哪个时刻，她们原本牵系在一块的手悄无声息地分离开。陆婷跟在冯薪朵身后，听着一扇扇半掩的病房里，此起彼伏传来的因呼吸困难而发出的咳咽声和吸气声，只觉着心头和身体霎时发了麻。  
“是一家四口，爸爸、妈妈、女儿和外孙。”冯薪朵说话的声音飘向前方，空气中隔绝着她单薄的身体，陆婷觉着自己好像听不清她在说什么，“他们住在一年前才建好的西星那儿的经济适用房，10楼，电梯房。”  
医院的走廊略宽但不长，才几句话的时间，冯薪朵已停下脚步。在她们面前的是一间单人病房，门旁的标牌上写着里面的病人姓名和年龄。  
孙喆，18个月。  
走廊的尽头是一扇窗，此刻紧闭着，磨砂的窗户玻璃阻挡住窗外的风景和灯光，看不出当前季节已是入夏。走廊里的灯悉数亮着，分不清昼夜交替，这种封闭感连温度感应也随之失了效。  
“陆婷。”冯薪朵叫着她的名字。她转过身，坚毅地凝视进陆婷望向她的疑惑眼神里。她尝试着想去牵陆婷的手，但几秒之后却果断的打消了这个念头。  
因为，此时此刻的她明显察觉到，仅仅是这几秒，陆婷像是发现什么不可思议的真相一样，瞳孔瞬间在她的视线里无限放大。冯薪朵快速伸出手，紧张地捧着陆婷的脸颊，手心里溢满了来自于陆婷口腔牙齿间的颤抖：“陆婷。你一定要冷静！好不好？”  
陆婷听不见冯薪朵在说什么，她的大脑在飞速旋转。  
其实，在踏入医院之初，她已设想过无数种冯薪朵约她来此的可能，可这一会儿，那一箩筐的可能尽数烟消云散，怎么努力也抢夺不回几秒前才从她脑海里长出来的唯一可能。那个让她惧怕，让她不敢面对的可能。  
她又如何能冷静呢？  
舌尖品尝到一丝铁味。紧咬的牙齿抵不住因为恐惧而带来的压力，徐徐地渗出了血。  
在冯薪朵手心里的脸颊肌肉逐渐坚硬，陆婷整个人也跟随着僵硬住，让人感受不到一丝波动。  
陆婷迟缓地把冯薪朵的双手从她的脸颊上扯下，喉咙紧锁着，发不出声音，只能点头示意——她已经做好准备，敲门吧。  
前来开门的是另一个穿着警服的同事，低音一声冯科长后，将她们两人迎了进去。病房里还有坐着一个穿着廉价衬衫的中年妇女，神色悠然，面容蜡黄，看样子应该是护工。  
单人病床上躺着一个不过占了三分之一床铺大小的小孩，双眼紧闭，正在深深沉睡。摊在身侧的两只小手紧紧握成拳，白嫩面容上是没有血色的苍白，小小眉头皱拢在一起，一看便知在睡梦中也在感受着痛苦。从脖颈的地方延伸出一处小型的人工气道，一呼一吸时会发出呼呼的声响。被子半掩盖着，袒露在外的脸颊、手臂和腿上，残留着被高温烫伤的痕迹，涂过药后，像是在身上沾了乱玩后的红土一般，凌乱不堪。  
“今天情况怎么样？”冯薪朵问道。  
“上午主治医生来查过房，换了药，半个小时前才让护工阿姨帮忙把药喂下，刚睡着没多久。”  
“嗯，其他的呢？”  
“上班前，赵队长来探望过一次。没有异常。”  
陆婷死死地站在病床一旁，眼神一动也没动地注视着床上的这个小家伙。她想从余下那些能辨认的特征上去尝试匹配，是否有她曾经熟知的眉眼和棱角。  
在陆婷二十来年的生命当中，至今都留存在她脑海中的孙姓人名只有一个。是一个会在出警后，请她吃夜宵喝啤酒的爽朗汉子，是一个会在处理斗殴打斗时，把她护在身后的大哥哥，更是一个会二话不说、愿意把配枪交给她的赤诚小伙。  
是的，只有那一个人姓孙。  
孙齐，她在西星派出所实习时的师兄。

冯薪朵来到陆婷身旁，与她并肩而立，一同端详着病床上的这个小生命。不知不觉间，她们垂在身侧的手交缠在一起，冯薪朵略凉的肌肤上，流转着陆婷渐渐恢复流动的温度。  
时光就这样默默流逝，冯薪朵不知道陆婷在想什么，但她知道，她不能去打破陆婷想要的平静。  
“我们走吧。”  
大概十分钟过后，陆婷说话的声音如同从灵魂深处传来，低沉，在这房间里还有回声。她们牵着手，乘坐过电梯，走过门诊大楼，一齐走到阳光直射的医院大门外。  
越接近中午，这一块便越人声鼎沸。  
“你不是说，受灾的是一家四口吗？爸爸妈妈女儿和外孙。其他三个人呢？”  
亲眼所见的现实远比别人复述的事件更惊心动魄。这也是为什么冯薪朵会选择先带陆婷来看孙喆的原因。如果陆婷已经消化掉孙喆背后可能带来的事实，那么，再谈起与此有关的案件时，或许会容易让人接受那么一点点。  
“其他三人因伤势太重，抢救无效，离世了。”时间在走，日照也在走。原本冯薪朵找到的那处树荫，如今只能笼罩半个身影，“对不起。”  
“用不着你说对不起。这件事与你又没有关系。”  
“现在这个案子赵粤在负责，如果你想了解什么，可以去找她。”  
“赵粤？她应该不知道我和这个案子会有关联吧。”  
初夏的阳光原本应是灼人，但站在太阳光下的冯薪朵和陆婷，却只感受到周遭萦绕着一股寒流。从进入医院开始，一直缠绕在她们身上，没有消失。“那你又是怎么知道，和我有关联的呢？冯科长。”  
冯薪朵早已预料到陆婷定会对她有此一问，她也做好了详细解答的准备。她与陆婷，和陆婷与她之间的那点博弈，她们两从来都心知肚明，也从来都没有停止过。  
“你和我说过的故事，我一直放在心上。”冯薪朵侧头直直地望着陆婷，并不打算有任何的隐瞒，“我调取过西星派出所的执勤记录，知道那天原本应该和你一起值班的，是一个叫做‘孙齐’的警察。”  
“那你又怎么知道，这个叫做孙喆的小孩，是师兄的孩子呢？”  
“陆婷。”不管冯薪朵如何解释，又或是一而再、再而三的呼唤她的名字，陆婷都没有给回过她一个眼神。她笔直朝前直视的双眼里，不知道装载着些什么往事，又或是什么揣测。  
医院外的大道上车水马龙。地下停车场的红色LED指示牌一直停留在“停车位已满”的标识上，没有变过。  
“你所有的关于‘我’的这些问题，我相信，等你找到赵粤，向她要求要了解这个案子时，一切都会明了。”冯薪朵把玩着身上这条去年买来、在今天却还是第一次穿的碎花白色连衣裙的带子，用它在空气中，不动声色地描绘着倒映在前面、被缩小成半截长的影子，继续解释道，“我先带你来见孙喆，是因为我想第一个把这件事告诉你。并且，我想，赵粤大概需要你的帮忙。”  
最后这句话，终于成功地换回了陆婷的关注。她收回望向远方的视线，尝试着从冯薪朵脸上寻找出这人今天约她会面的意图。可冯薪朵那双水晶透亮的大眼睛，却仿佛在把她从安全地带深深地拽入她所害怕的地方。  
陆婷有点后悔，她把冯薪朵想得太过简单了。  
“你们找到师兄了吗？”  
“孙齐已经失踪两年了。”

陆婷把冯薪朵载回河阳分局时，赵粤正带着几个人从外面赶回局里，两辆车正巧在警局的大院里碰上，并排停靠在了一起。  
“大哥，你怎么来了？”  
见到陆婷，原本被案件困扰得不舒心的赵粤忽然展开了笑颜，上去就搭了陆婷的肩，掩饰不住满心的喜悦。  
她与陆婷已经大半个月没有见过面了。  
“被冯科长请回来帮忙的。”陆婷心中压着事，脸上的笑容显得不太真诚。  
“怎么叫起了冯科长？你们这么见外的吗？”  
说这话时，冯薪朵正从副驾驶座下车绕到她们身旁。她自嘲地笑笑，碰上赵粤探究的眼神，只得无奈的耸耸肩。  
赵粤吩咐几个兄弟做情报汇总后，带着陆婷和冯薪朵径直去了自个儿的独间办公室。上午离开前烧的水还热着。赵粤换了件备用的衬衫，给陆婷和冯薪朵倒上清水，从办公桌上拿了今早还在研究的资料夹，递给陆婷：“大哥，你看看。”  
资料夹里的案件不是别的，正是冯薪朵提到过的纵火案。纵火案发生在西星基地的经济适用房小区二栋一单元10楼1003号房内，死者有三人。  
何宝信，男，55岁，乾坤街米粉店的老板；马英，50岁，西星市场的退休职工，何宝信妻子。何琴，女，25岁，西星基地附属幼儿园的老师，何宝信女儿，未婚；还有一人是幸存者，孙喆，男，18个月，何琴儿子。  
“根据消防大队传来的火灾勘测报告和冯科长的尸检报告，我们已经确认，这是一起故意纵火案。凶手目前还没有找到。我们走访后，基本掌握了死者的人际关系，没什么可疑的地方。除了这里，”在陆婷查看资料的同时，赵粤在一旁介绍道，“大哥你也看到了，何琴的婚姻状况是未婚，但有子。所以这一点是我们优先考虑进行确认排查的。  
“根据何琴家亲友、米粉店周边店铺老板等有效人证的证词，我们查到何琴二年前曾经交往过一个男朋友，那人是西星派出所的警察，名字叫孙齐。我记得大哥大四实习的时候，也是去的西星派出所吧，不知道对他还有没有印象？”  
赵粤换坐到陆婷身旁，借着她手上的资料夹翻到装订了孙齐档案的那几页。基本信息表的照片一栏上，贴的是穿着蓝色警服带着警帽的孙齐，一张青涩的脸上都是年轻的朝气和故作严肃。陆婷摇摇头，让人瞧不出任何破绽。  
“当时何琴与他交往时，孙齐常常出没在何宝信的米粉店，有时候还是穿着警服，很是打眼，所以周围几家店铺的老板对他印象很深。西星派出所也证实了孙齐以前是在他们那就职的。但是，自从孙齐两年前主动辞职后，就没有人再见过他了，包括孙齐的父母。而孙齐消失时，何琴已经有三个月的身孕，当时何家亲戚们也都讨论说，两人是不是该奉子成婚，却没想到孙齐从此消失了。”  
“孙齐的父母有说，孙齐是什么时候失踪的吗？”  
死者档案里一般都配有图片，一张原来的生活照或是证件照。何琴那张被定格的笑脸和嘴角深深的梨涡，的确曾经多次出现在她与孙齐共同值班的夜晚。两年了，没有变过。  
“据孙齐父母提供的信息，16年春节过后，孙齐曾经说过，要辞职去创业挣钱，之后就不见了。但是，在17年和18年的春节前夕，孙齐父母连续两年都收到过一份快递。里面装的分别是两张银行卡，都有十万元存款。”赵粤帮着陆婷，翻到了银行卡复印件的那一页，“这两张卡我们也调查过了，是以孙齐父亲的名义开设的，西星支行的卡，开设时间都是16年春节前。每张卡里只有一次存款时间，分别是在17年和18年的春节前，具体时间点是凌晨时段，通过西星支行的ATM机连续多次存入的。”  
“监控呢？”  
“银行的监控记录最长只能保存60天。离上次存款时间已经过去3个月了”  
“那出行记录呢？”  
“我们已经在和交通局那边衔接了，只是目前还没给我们回复。不过我怀疑，孙齐应该是买了假证件。”  
赵粤所说也正是陆婷所想。假若一个人想掩饰掉自己的行踪，最方便快捷的方式，就是用别人的身份来行事。倒是孙齐是主动辞职这一点，出乎了陆婷的意料。  
她原本以为，自己在没有配枪权的情况下，擅自使用警抢并开枪击杀了行凶者这件事，必定会牵连到孙齐。事发后，她羞于联系孙齐，只能选择去西星派出所蹲守，但每次都没有见到孙齐出现过。于是，就这样擅自认定了自以为的事实。  
既然赵粤调取的档案中没有提到孙齐因为配枪一事免职，那极有可能，孙齐真的是主动引咎辞职的，所以档案中未曾记录此事。但眼下需要调查的案件，却并非是孙齐失踪案，而是西星基地纵火案。  
“纵火案上还有什么其他的线索吗？”  
“这个就有点棘手了。”赵粤面露难色。  
“怎么说？”  
“闭路电视拍到了放火的人。”资料夹里的文件页有一页在页眉处粘贴了便利贴，赵粤直接翻到了它，指了指黑白和彩色相比对的图，“那人带着面具，根据色块对比，这就是面具上的图案。大哥，这个标志我们应该都很熟吧？”  
面具上旁的对比图案不是其他，正是红色五角星，外面包裹了一层黑色。这是石楠市有名的地下黑帮团伙的标志。在警校时，她们着重学习过这一团伙的彪悍事迹，其中拿钱杀人便是他们最为标榜的典型行为。  
“所以这也是我们现在极力搜寻孙齐的原因。何琴方面基本没有能够与这伙人做交易的对手，我们只能从孙齐身上寻找突破。他在西星派出所做警察时，应该是结下过不少仇家。”  
在陆婷未真正接触到这一层次之前，她把冯薪朵要她参与调查的部分想象得太过简单。如今，不仅是赵粤束手无策，连她都有些不知道该从什么地方着手为好。  
“这个案子往上面走了没有？”  
听到陆婷这一疑问，赵粤和冯薪朵不由地均产生了一瞬而过的质疑。赵粤与冯薪朵对视过一眼，不留痕迹地从陆婷手上拿回资料夹，公式化地说道：“现在是由叶局长负总责。”  
“嗯。”陆婷往脑后拢了拢她长长了的头发，眉头比她刚来到时深锁许多，思绪不知道飘去哪里，根本看不见赵粤和冯薪朵一起望向她的疑惑神情，“我先想想办法，有情况再联系你吧。”  
把陆婷送离分局，赵粤与冯薪朵并肩站在分局大楼的阶梯上，目送着陆婷那辆黑色奥迪慢慢驶出分局移动铁栅栏，右转逐渐消失在她们的视线里。  
“我觉得，大哥变了。”  
冷不丁地，赵粤说着。  
“是吗？哪里变了。”今天的冯薪朵与赵粤差不多高度，她蹭了蹭脚丫那双有点膈脚的高跟鞋，心不在焉地答着话。白色裙摆在风过之时，轻舞飞扬。  
“今天，她对我，隐瞒了很多。”  
这是冯薪朵第一次见到赵粤伤心的模样，她那张从来坚定的脸上，流露着被击败了的苍茫。  
一直以来，冯薪朵认为，如果有人不会被现实、被黑暗打倒，那么，这个人一定是赵粤。从她们见面的第一天开始，她就有些畏惧赵粤。因为这个人，燃烧得是那么炽烈。炽烈到，只要你心底有那么一丁点儿对于阳光的向往，就会忍不住地，要靠近她，要帮助她。  
“你应该要相信，陆婷不会背叛你的。”  
正午日头，阳光浓烈。冯薪朵抬头向它望去，眼睛刹那间被四散的光芒刺花，视网膜里的景象随着光晕的滚动而不断变化，一会儿是陆婷恶作剧得逞后放开怀的笑，一会儿是赵粤完成破案后喜悦的笑，每一个都那么傻乎乎，那么赤诚。在光芒无限的背景下，让她辨不明哪个离自己更近，哪个才是真实的。

黑色奥迪在离开河阳分局后，沿着沿江大道和跨江大桥行驶过一遍又一遍。收音机里是地方广播电台播报的午间新闻，从国内到国外，从全国到地方，独独缺了前天发生的那起纵火案。  
方向盘上的手指不自觉地不停敲打，现在的陆婷需要一些独自思考的时间。信息更新太快，内容替换太深，一时间竟让她无法从中捋出一个拨云雾的线头。  
冯薪朵、赵粤、孙齐，一个个过去和现在的人不断在她身边来回交织，特别是赵粤回来后，冥冥之中与她牵上了关联的几件事，在今天上午的会面之后，似乎也被镀上了一层不简单的色彩。  
她向来不自作聪明，以为自己能够对什么事情掌管全局。这两年来，她也一直小心翼翼地在游戏棋盘之外游离。年少时的荣誉，在给了她盲目自信的同时，也给了她人生不可挽回的教训。她不再像过去那样锋芒毕露，学会了收敛，也学会了伺机而动。  
关于孙齐，她的确掌握着比赵粤展示出来的、更多的线索。在18年的年前，她曾经在公司收到过一份快递。里面装着的是一部老旧的平板按键手机，无法联网，只能进行最基本的通讯操作。手机的联系人名单里，只存储着一个名字——师兄。短信箱中躺着唯一的一条未读短信，来信人正是这个师兄，号码未知。  
——别再介怀。与我有关，就用这个手机联系我。  
陆婷回想着这部手机被自己放在何处。当时的她，对师兄这个名头和短信内容持有极大的怀疑。更警觉到，这背后可能蕴藏着某个与生命有关的恐惧和秘密。  
在警校培养起来的惯性性敏感，并没有因为两年间的离行而业务生疏。当黑色奥迪第四遍开上大桥时，陆婷已经从后视镜中发现了那辆从河阳分局出来开始，便一路尾随着自己的面包车。  
车身灰色，车牌是石楠市当地的，号码很好记。车前窗的挡风玻璃反射着阳光，无法看清坐在驾驶座上的人是男是女，长相如何。  
陆婷没有多想，转道返回了公司。因为《被制定国度》后续巡回答谢活动的开展，公司内人员稀少。她找到后勤部门主管要了钥匙后，直接打开了储物间。那里储藏着公司不实用的各项设备和资料。而当时她收到的那支手机，正是被她放进了这里。  
旧式手机外壳上仍包裹着收到时的塑料袋，陆婷紧按住手机的开关键，在储物间的关门声中，手机屏幕逐渐亮了起来。而那个署名为师兄的号码，此刻还好好地躺在联系人名单当中。  
空气沉静，铁皮墙隔绝了外面空气流动的声音，只听得见排气扇的转动声。陆婷思考了一阵，下定决心拨通号码。  
将连续嘟嘟声掐灭的是听筒那边细不可闻的呼吸声。陆婷不敢说话。对面不曾发声。  
两个人就这样，静静的对峙了几分钟，仿佛都在等到底会是谁，先暴露出自己的身份。  
最终还是陆婷先开了口。  
“前天，西星基地发生的纵火案，你知道吗？”  
她的声音在储物间里回荡，清亮而富有磁性。  
“我知道。冲我来的。但我不能去那。”  
只消这两句话，陆婷已经确定，听筒那边的说话声是她师兄，孙齐本人。  
“你现在在哪？”  
“晚上八点。江上3号渡轮。”  
通话终止。指令干净利落而准确。陆婷看着已经消灭光线的手机小屏幕，她知道，自己卷入了不一般的案件之中。但转念想想却又觉得理所当然。曾经犯过的错，也是时候来偿还了。她思索着，是否要把这个线索告知给赵粤。

夜晚降临得很快，晚霞与江面汇成一色，像是被染上了洗不净的鲜血，红得渗人。  
半个小时前，陆婷给冯薪朵发了一条短信——我在渡轮码头等你，会有危险，你愿意来吗？至今未收到她的任何回复。  
时间离约定的还早，3号渡轮停靠在码头上，七点是它夜里的第一趟行程，半个小时从江北开到江南，在码头休息半个小时，进行船身检查和供给补充，沿着之前的线路，再花半个小时，从江南开到江北。  
工作日的傍晚人烟稀少，一般上下班上学放学是不会选择渡轮这一耗费过多时间的出行工具。在江面上漂泊，是一种硬生生的将你的时间拉长再拉长的交通方式。你只能被动的享受漂泊，被动的让时间在舒缓而漫长的空气中渐渐消逝，任你心中如何急切，也改变不了任何。  
中午跟踪陆婷的面包车早已不见了踪影。陆婷对今晚可能发生的事情演练过一次可能性范围内的猜想，更有了一种笃定的预感。  
而她，需要把冯薪朵卷入这样的预感之中。  
在3号渡轮临行前的十分钟，冯薪朵匆匆忙忙赶到了码头。她身上原本的那条白裙已被换下，取而代之的是更方便行动的牛仔裤和亮色的条纹衬衫，头发被扎成马尾系在脑后，伴随着她走路的频率来回晃动，发尾不断摩擦着背后背着的黑色皮质双肩包。  
看样子，是做好了轻装上阵的准备。  
陆婷颇觉好笑地打趣道：“你是准备好了来救死扶伤呢？还是要作为我的帮手，搞什么身体搏斗啊？”  
“不是你说有危险的吗？打架斗殴我不在行，但阻止活人变尸体，我还是有两下手艺的。”冯薪朵用手指仿做着剪刀剪切的动作，脸上除了跃跃欲试之外，看不到任何害怕的痕迹。  
“我原本打算让赵粤一起来的。但她说，‘大哥既然是单独发给你的，那必定是找你的。我不方便出现。’”冯薪朵耸耸肩，手势替换成了枪支的模样，“你干嘛不把她一起叫上，好歹她有枪啊。”  
陆婷被冯薪朵逗笑，几分钟前的惶恐不安顿时不见。她拍了拍腰后的位置，自信满满地说：“枪的话，我也有啊。”

比起上一次冯薪朵约定的渡轮饭店，3号渡轮是一艘单纯的运输渡轮，没有酒水食物供应，没有上下几层，更没有装点好的华丽灯光。只有翻修过的甲板，加固后的玻璃窗，而一层内外都铺设了的已经掉漆的塑料椅，镶嵌在渡轮的地板上。  
她们并肩靠在船尾上了新油漆的围栏上，江风阵阵，吹乱了陆婷松散下来的头发，露出了她一整张干净的脸。在夜幕和江灯的交相辉映下，格外迷人。  
“师兄约了我，今晚，在这艘渡轮上。”陆婷的声音一个接着一个往江面上蹦，只零星听得到几个轻微的响动。而这几个音符，却恰恰好传入了靠在一旁的冯薪朵耳朵里。  
“你看到了坐在船舱里，正朝着我们方向装作看风景的，那三个穿着纯色T恤的寸头男吗？”  
冯薪朵变换了姿势，背靠着围栏，只需要一瞥，视线就能聚焦在陆婷口中所说的那几个人身上。她侧过头，装作无意地扫过一眼后，将视线停留在了陆婷飞扬的发间。她不受控地抬起手，指尖略过陆婷的发尾，停留了半秒后，从她手指间溜走，让她想抓住却又抓不住。  
来来去去，反反复复。  
“那三个人，打从我离开医院开始，就一直跟着我。”围栏上是陆婷手机敲击的频率声，滴滴滴，像是心跳的节奏，从围栏穿过身体，传进冯薪朵的鼓膜里，“我让赵粤去医院守着了。怕小朋友那儿会出事。”  
冯薪朵眼中的诧异一闪而过，她的视线停驻在陆婷光洁的后颈，然后一点点往锁骨方向游走。  
“你倒是挺大胆的，我说有危险，你还敢来。”  
冯薪朵的视线没有逃过陆婷的眼睛，她坦坦然地无视掉，只把往下滑的衣领往后拉动了半分。冯薪朵轻笑着，换回了并身面朝江面滚滚流水的姿态。  
“你既然愿意叫我来了，那我还有什么可担心的呢？”  
她们两个之间，就是有这么一些不合乎逻辑的事。相互有过算计，又相互有着信任。  
大致今晚真的有预想之外的沉重，陆婷没了以往两人相处时讲故事的冲动，寥寥几句话后，如同陷入什么沉思，再不发一言。只是偶尔，会借用冯薪朵的肩膀，轻靠于上，然后一次又一次，像缓和心绪一样，大口地呼着气。  
从江南返回江北的这一趟渡轮里，上来的人比上一趟少了大半。她们重新缴费上船之后，那三个寸头男仍旧跟在她们身后，上了船。只是当人少去大半后，偶尔几个人都会十分显眼。她们还站在来江南时的位置上，只需要一回头，船上光景便可一览无遗。  
自然，陆婷也没有放过站在船舱后甲板上站着的那几个船务工作人员。黄色的防护背心，在夜空里闪着光。其他船只的船灯扫过来时，更是扎眼。他们几个人前后不规则的排成队列，依着巡视检查渡轮运行状态的目的，慢慢从后甲板向她们所在的位置走来。  
突然，从她们面前走过时，其中一个工作人员依靠着瘦削身体的阻挡，偷偷地递给陆婷一支不过半指大小的存储盘。  
而那个人便是孙齐。尽管他戴了宽大老旧的眼镜，枯槁面容被掩盖在红色帽檐之下，陆婷还是一眼就认了出来。  
就在这一瞬，一直紧盯着她们的那三个寸头男，在同一时间，从船舱里一个跃身，直直地朝这一列的工作人员和陆婷扑来。  
陆婷一个推揽，顺势将手中的存储盘装进冯薪朵背包的侧袋里，并用力把她推到了甲板角落的位置，随即一个闪身，与其中孙齐一起，与那三个寸头男纠缠打斗在了一起。  
骚动来得很突然，船上的其他人纷纷涌到后甲板，冯薪朵也被几个惊吓到惊慌失措的工作人员扶到了人群之中。  
渡轮正在江中心，就算加足马力，也还需要十分钟才能够到达江北码头。议论声纷扰而来，中间夹杂了几句报警的声音。  
孙齐的战斗力惊人，他赤手空拳对抗着两个人，却丝毫不占下风。另一边，陆婷却吃力地应付着身高体魄都强于她的对手，由于实力的悬殊，陆婷的脸上和腹部不小心挨了两拳，一时间跪倒在一旁，半天喘不过气来。只能眼睁睁看着孙齐被三个人包围，渐渐地失去了优势，只得仓皇地在船舱与甲板间来回逃窜。  
甲板上都是他身上掉淌下来的血。  
当孙齐再一次滚到陆婷前方不远处时，陆婷终于下定决心，对着孙齐大喊了一声“师兄！”，随即从腰后掏出早就备好的手枪，准确无误地向孙齐抛去。  
孙齐只消一眼，分毫不差地接住手枪迅速上了膛，对着追着他而来的三个人，就是三枪扫射。其中一人胸前中枪，勉强借助着甲板上塑料凳的阻挡，靠在一旁不再进攻。剩余两人边躲藏边寻找着可以抵挡的防护物件。  
缓过气的孙齐，用标准的警察姿态，端着手枪，半步半步地朝着那两人的方向谨慎前进。冷不防，一张松散的塑料椅忽的向他砸来，直击了孙齐的头部。他一晃神，胸口紧随着惨遭一脚飞踢，他整个人失去重心向后倒去，手枪也随即掉落在甲板上。  
陆婷强忍住身体的疼痛，一个打挺翻滚，拾起孙齐落下的手机，没有过多思考，直接朝追击孙齐的两人开了枪。一枪正中一人的膝盖，另一枪则打空进了船舱的铁板之中。而这一失手，她拿枪的手一挨疼，手枪顺着歹徒踢腿的弧度，掉落进了江水之中，被扇叶带动的水花卷走，无影无踪。  
那人再给了陆婷后颈一个肘击，陆婷就像失去了全部力气一样，正面朝下倒在地板上，一时之间竟无法动弹。那人不再理会陆婷，而是朝着孙齐几个重踩，脚脚往他脸上落去。血液溅起，红了甲板一大块，孙齐尝试着用手反抗，却被那人用腿踢调，想尝试站起来，却半天都找不到重心，只得一脚又一脚的死挨。  
警察赶来的速度极快，光这几个来回，渡轮上的人已经能够听到码头上警车长鸣的声音，远远地还能看到特警队纯黑色的装备，在夜里带着光。他们排列整齐，驾着枪，枪口正对着他们所在的甲板。  
甲板上的孙齐已经奄奄一息，毫无反抗之力。那人看了眼自己胸口中弹已经倒下的同伙，又凝神给了陆婷一记刀眼，便架起脚伤的另一人，脚蹬着围栏，一个纵身，伴随着几声遥远的枪声，跳进江里，再也没有浮上来过。  
冯薪朵慌忙跑回陆婷身边，将她扶起靠在自己身上。陆婷的右手腕已经骨折，脖颈还因为疼痛梗了半边角度。牙齿紧咬着，一看就知道很疼。但嘴上却还在说：“你先去看我师兄。”  
冯薪朵不敢怠慢，连忙跑到孙齐身边，他的半边脸已经被踩得粉碎，极有可能已经有碎片浸入了大脑。冯薪朵不敢移动他，只用纱布覆盖在他头部的受伤处，并小心翼翼地护住头部将他翻转身，伤口朝下侧躺着，不断呼唤着孙齐的姓名，让他保持最后的意识，不消灭。然后，悄悄地拨打中心医院院长的电话。

石楠市中心医院的夜晚从来都很热闹，但今天却比之平常更甚。冯薪朵陪着已做好手腕复位手术的陆婷，坐在另一个手术室门口。在这一块不过三米宽的走道里，除了她们，副市长、公安局局长江海也在此，此外，还有中心医院的院长和分局的叶局长。  
手术室里躺着的是被救护车带回来的孙齐。在他们所坐的渡轮靠岸时，救护车第一时间已到达，随行的还有中心医院脑外科、神经外科和骨外科的专家教授。所以现在，他们还能等候在手术室外，迎接孙齐医治结果的机会。  
藏在冯薪朵背后侧袋里的储存盘，已经转交给了赵粤，里面有大量关于石楠市某地下组织走私毒品的证据和名单。孙齐并非主动辞职，而是江市长以派他前去卧底为条件，换取了他档案记录中的清清白白。只是没有想到的是，孙齐在离开前，何琴已经怀孕，并将孩子生了下来。  
天色温亮，手术室的灯才熄灭。负责主刀的医生率先走出来，陆婷刚想起身，就被江市长的快速身姿挡在了身后。  
“我们已经尽力。性命是保住了，但是后面的事情，还得看他自己。”  
这句话的其中含义，在场的人都懂。  
“小陆。”江市长走到陆婷身前，此时的陆婷嘴角贴了纱布、脖颈红肿，手臂被绷带挂在胸前。江市长沉重地拍着她的肩膀——她白色T恤上全是血渍——郑重地说道：“你先回去休息吧。孙齐这里，有我在，你放一百个心。”  
江市长的眼神中有许多暗示，陆婷凝神思考了一会儿，重重地点了点头，头也不回地离开了。  
在医院的门口，急匆匆赶来的赵粤，正巧碰到要离开的冯薪朵和陆婷。她手上拿着一叠厚厚的资料，用牛皮纸袋装着，很是慎重。  
赵粤有满肚子的疑问要问陆婷，可明显，现在不是最好的时机。在陆婷与孙齐会面并发生激斗的时间里，赵粤正带着一队人，和突然出现在中心医院的几个歹徒进行了搏斗。  
“大哥，我忙完后就去探望你。”赵粤的话一落，没做任何停留，便快速地跑开了。  
突然，冯薪朵握住陆婷还活动自如的左手，用了用力，似乎在向她传达某种讯息。她望向冯薪朵，难得的在冯薪朵脸上看到了可以归属于明媚的笑容。  
“你真是怪人。”冯薪朵说着，轻笑着，语气亲昵。  
陆婷不解冯薪朵意指为何。如果要说怪，冯薪朵比她应该更甚吧。她无意间瞥见过冯薪朵的手机壁纸和桌面，一张是一具纯骨骼的滑稽姿态，一张是黑白色的半边内脏半边肌理分布图，这会是一般医学生出身的人会做的事吗？  
“你说，你到目前为止，所做的这些，是为了什么？”  
是啊，是为了什么呢？  
这个问题一下子把陆婷问倒了。她回想着自己一直以来的行为准则。是为伸张正义？是为恪尽职守？还是为弥补过错？似乎都不是。  
那么，是为了什么呢？  
“人生哪那么多的为什么。”一说话，嘴角的伤口便会牵动疼痛，陆婷呲呲牙，好一阵才缓过来。  
但冯薪朵却还是笑，那笑容颇有些让人失智的魔力，分不清是无畏嘲笑，还是无缘无故的宠溺。她不同一般人的大眼睛在初升的太阳光下，更涂抹了一层琉璃般不真实的色彩，一层叠加一层，幻化成江面上绽放的缤纷烟火。  
“但是你知道吗？”冯薪朵的脸颊凑近在她眼前，随着笑容牵动的连星痣，跳跃着与她们在医院洗手那夜时一样的灵动神采，“我向来喜欢奇怪的东西，还有奇怪的、人。”  
手心的温度在发烫。不知道是因为伤口在这一刻不管不顾地疼痛了起来，还是冯薪朵身上被阳光照射过的温度，从她们相握住的手掌间传了过来，陆婷只觉得这种热度，正从手心跟随着血液的流动，在往心口里过渡。  
她听见自己心跳不断加快的跃动声，只觉得一切的一切，都太不真实了。

第五幕 花开正绽放

木质隔间里，灯光昏黄。纸墙上倒影着围坐的人的影子，从一束光出发，叠片成纠缠在一块的黑影，微微颤动。冯薪朵半起身，低头接过杨书林递给她的这杯才烧热的黄酒。只一瞬，溢在杯口的酒滴，顺势落在了孜孜散发热气的湿毛巾前。  
酒的灼热透过小酒杯陶制杯壁，侵入冯薪朵纹路清晰的指尖里。顺着指模和血液的脉络，一点点催燃着因紧张而昏厥的血液温度。  
面前的精致陶锅中盛着由生牛肉、香菇、豆腐、海带、白菜、青葱、酱油和白糖焦灼而出的浓汤。汤液在小火慢炖下，往吊灯所在的地方 ，一层一层地冒着白雾，模糊了各坐一席的他们的面容。  
恍惚间，冯薪朵忘记了，这是一场蕴含着鸿门性质的晚宴。  
若是要追究与杨书林的渊源，冯薪朵只隐约记得，在儿童时代的暑假，定有一阵时光，是要在外公家度过的。  
那时总免不了会遇见杨书林。  
他作为外公的得意门生，总会挑选周末的时间，来向外公讨教一番在职场上为人处事的方式方法。若是谈起了用热血和理想包装过的市政建设志向，便会聊上一整夜、一整天，从书房到饭桌，从屋内到离去的道路上。  
她还记得，曾经多次收到过杨书林特意给她带来的礼物——有一些美术画具，还有那架现在已被丢进外公车库里的旧时立式钢琴。  
再后来，随着岁月流逝，繁重的课业和出外写生占据了可以太多回石楠市的时间。除了过年，冯薪朵已甚少与外公外婆相聚，更遑论杨书林了。  
而当冯薪朵再次与杨书林相遇时，他已经以市长的身份，站在医学讲座的大背景板前，面对着无数的闪光灯，与她握手留影。  
店里穿着深靛色制服、围着白质围裙的厨师正跪坐在长方桌的侧面，为他们拆卸着一整只帝王蟹。碟盘上的冰块在六月份的温度下，闪烁着将将融化的水光。  
“来，跟你杨叔叔就别讲客气啊。”  
杨书林举起酒杯，与她在空中虚碰，举手投足间没了工作时见过的严肃和敬畏。眼前的他，反倒真切地贴合了他口中所说的“叔叔”一词，平易近人。  
冯薪朵却不敢怠慢，连忙端起酒杯，随着杨书林饮酒的节奏，一杯黄酒送入肚。事实上，她根本不胜酒力，这一点作为他外公家的老食客，心知肚明。  
杨书林给她满上第二杯。二两深的酒杯只露出半毫米的尖尖，杯中波动的纯净酒色清楚地映衬出杯底的坠色花纹。  
窗外庭院幽深，明月当空下树影婆娑。隐约间能听见水竹击打声，在恰好的间隙里，滴答，滴答。冯薪朵用热毛巾擦掉落在桌上的酒滴，习惯性地来回擦净手，静候着杨书林用这场晚宴来向她诉说的事。  
在接到杨书林邀请吃饭的电话时，冯薪朵心中已有了几珠算盘。她思索着从踏入这块土地以来，是哪一项，能够成为杨书林用来特别关注的重点。  
在冯薪朵看来，她的人生轨迹与所有的普通人没什么不同。认真读书，考试，寻找自己的兴趣爱好，然后挑选出自己的最舒适空间，再认真工作。硬要说有什么奇特的地方的话，不过是她选择了一个并不是那么大众的专业。  
“杨叔叔倒是没想到，当年那个爱画画、爱弹琴的小姑娘，现在居然是法医。”杨书林从内到外泛滥着一种高位者的从容与自信，并且有一股藏不住的、自诩为长辈的优越感。尽管他看起来掩饰得很好，衣装整洁，打扮清爽，面容干净，笑容恬静，但冯薪朵天生对于这一种姿态有着异于常人的敏感，靠呼吸就吹拂起那张名为“伪装”的薄膜。  
她自小就惧怕，惧怕这种伪装过后的、归属于某种权力的压迫，让她迫不及待想逃。  
冯薪朵用浅薄的指甲抠着藏在桌下的手指关节处，从食指到小拇指，从左手到右手，一道一道，直到感觉到疼痛，才不好意思地说道：“也不是。”  
也不是什么呢？不是爱画画爱弹琴？不是小姑娘？还是不是法医？  
冯薪朵这句莫名的否定，让杨书林给她夹菜的手半停在空中一秒，悄不可闻。他不动声色地继续原本的动作，公筷间已经变色的牛肉，顺势放进了冯薪朵的圆碟里。杨书林再给自己夹起一块，再换过短半寸的小筷后，将新的熟牛肉浸染在自己的生鸡蛋碗里。翻过一面，再翻过另一面。  
“是吗？”杨书林轻松地笑着，嘴角扬起舒适的角度，那是一种属于“大人”的游刃有余，“我听江海江局长说，老朱好几次都想调你去市局。说什么我们市里，现在的年轻一辈里啊，就属你手艺最好。怎样，老朱和你提过吗？”  
人际关系盘根错杂的地方，自然就有着这样与那样的公共空间，有着这样与那样的陷阱，想尽办法也无法躲开。冯薪朵拆开手中的短筷，面对琳琅满目的菜色，不知该从何处落手。  
“朱科长是我实习时的老师。上次浮游雀酒店那个专案，我还见过朱科长，当时被他好一顿训呢。”  
“哈哈哈。”杨书林开怀大笑着，捡起已被蛋液裹满的熟牛肉，一大口地塞进嘴里，边咀嚼着，嘴角的弧度也越扬越高：“你都工作几年了，在师傅面前，倒总是小孩子心性啊。被训了，就有小脾气了呀。”  
冯薪朵不置可否。她把圆碟上的熟牛肉对折两次，才浸入鲜嫩的生鸡蛋液中。一手端着蛋液小碗，凑近嘴边，一手将熟牛肉送进嘴里，细细品味着，脸上露出满足的笑容。  
这副模样，在杨书林望向她的眼神里，添加了一些不同之前的慈爱色彩。他把自己那杯新添的黄酒一饮而尽，又吃了一大瓣白菜叶，才停下筷子，复又给自己再添了一杯新酒。  
“你不是想要一台CT扫描仪吗？去了市局，就可以天天把玩。这样也不想去吗？”  
一块底部烧黄的白豆腐闯进冯薪朵的世界，她小心翼翼地假期，呼啦呼啦吹了两口，用筷子捣碎成两半，嘴上嘟囔着：“不想去。”  
“为什么？”  
“市局里的老师也太多了。”  
这句话冯薪朵说得干脆，因为这就是她的真实心情。她一个后生，在区分局里尚且能够凭借着能力和小级别，在办案时说上话。工作处理上，也有能寻得自我空间。但一旦去到市局，在满局都是科长的环境下，她还有多少自由可处呢。在市局的法医科里，除了朱师傅外，还留守着好几个从业十几年的老法医，能得派她什么呢。  
“你妈妈也是好多年的老师。怎么你到现在，还这么怕老师？”杨书林没有产生过多的质疑。他拿起叠放在旁的一碟新碟，从陶锅里捞出已经烧熟的菜，按照平均的数量一一分过类。其中一份被递到冯薪朵面前，一份留给了他自己。  
早已剪好蟹腿的厨师见状，主动把躺在冰块上的蟹腿，一支依伴着一支，顺次放进锅里，来回涮过两次后，再依次从汤中捞出来，放在已经分好的碟面上后，便静悄悄地离开了。  
“过一阵，我给你提拔下级别，你就去市局吧，怎么样？到时候，你在级别上能压过别人。就算是老师，也不好对你说什么了吧。”杨书林的话举重若轻，冯薪朵一时半会分不清他说的是真还是假。他是有权力。但在这种选人用人的程序中，仅仅只需要他的一句话，就可以解决吗？  
窗外吹来一阵风，风中有茉莉花的香气，沁入心脾。冯薪朵脑海中乍然浮现出不知道是谁曾经对她说过的一句话——我情愿清清平平地在夜里睡个好觉，也不想每天晚上都在担心有人会敲我的门。  
冯薪朵抿了一口黄酒，没有趁热时的舒爽口感，残留在舌尖上的是一丝覆盖过另一丝的苦味。  
“我没立过什么功，工作上也基本和其他同事没区别，中规中矩的。谈不上能够提拔级别吧。”  
黄酒香气浓烈，小火慢炖着，阵阵吞噬着鼻息。冯薪朵想到儿时在故事书中曾经读到过黄粱一梦的故事。层层叠叠纠缠间，她似乎领会到了这餐饭背后赋予给她的深层含义。  
但是，她想拥有的黄粱一梦，从来和高官厚禄没有半分关系。她眺望着窗外叠嶂的黑色山影，在月光下，仿佛凑画成了一个熟悉的身影。  
“年轻人不能妄自菲薄。”杨书林并不是没有听出冯薪朵话中拒绝的意思，但他的自信让他觉得，这种拒绝不过是年轻人的惴惴不安罢了。他继续谄诱道：“就凭你最近在这几起案子中的表现，好好做做舆论宣传，把汇报材料谢谢好，提拔起来不是什么难事。”  
到现在，冯薪朵如果还不明了杨书林话里话外的意思，就太不符合外公一而再再而三夸赞过的、也用实际行动证明过的、关于她“聪明”的这回事了。  
杨书林帮她把酒杯中已经凉了黄酒倒进镶嵌在桌面中的出水口里，把住裹着厚布的陶壶把手，重新给她斟满了酒。倾泻的酒香和热气顿时萦绕在她眼前，幻化成不真实的瞬间。  
杨书林再次端起酒，算作是敬冯薪朵的一杯。她凝视着酒杯中微微荡漾着的清澈酒水，内心深处重重地沉了一口气，只得迎上前去，与杨书林真正碰了杯。炽热的酒液淌落在她的指甲缝隙中，灼烧得疼痛。  
“好吧。”冯薪朵像是妥协般的丧了气，语气无奈却又不得不说：“只是还需要杨叔叔教教我，这些个程序该怎么弄。”  
“程序上的事，你别担心。只要在工作上，好好保持你一贯的作风，将重要信息摘录好，其他的事就都没问题。”  
黄酒下肚，这下可真是把肠胃都烧了个干净。冯薪朵心惊于杨书林提到的、朱科长曾经再三向她强调过要改正的恶习。原本已被黄酒暖和了的身体，在六月的和风下，却冷得发颤。

当赵粤来到技术科办公室，交给她那份写有陈三水名字的尸体解剖申请书之时，冯薪朵已心中了然，今天必定是非比寻常的一天。她扫视到申请书中家属签字的那一栏里，用黑色签字笔写得清清楚楚、一眼便能辨认出来的“陈诏星”三个字，只觉得昨晚喝过的黄酒此刻再一次在胃里翻江倒海，让她忍不住作呕。  
“陈三水死亡的消息，暂时还被封锁着。等我们这边的结果出来后，媒体会统一口径来进行报道。”难得的，在赵粤身上再次出现了警服。比起刚见面时的厚外套，如今只留下了淡蓝色的衬衫。赵粤扎起的单马尾看起来整个人干练十足，一双小眼睛炯炯有神地盯着冯薪朵，仿佛冯薪朵身上有什么可供提取的线索一般。  
“这种大人物的案子怎么丢给我们分局了？”  
尸体解剖申请书中落款的医院不是其他不知名的小医院或是私人诊所，而是所有警局面对医疗事件均会优先选择的市中心医院。  
“杨市长批示的。我们只有照做的份。”  
冯薪朵听得出赵粤话里的无奈，她们这支小分队算是市里警务系统中的香饽饽，谁都盯了上来。原因当然不在她，而是赵粤创下的不同以往的破案率。  
可眼下，稍微有点脑子的人都能看出，这个案件非常棘手，怕是一不小心，前程都要搭上去。  
“赵粤。”冯薪朵的声音轻柔得仿若换了个人，杨书林这个名字带来的弯弯绕绕让她对赵粤心生了几分不忍，“我建议你，向上汇报，让叶局长来负责吧。”  
“冯薪朵。”这是赵粤第一次叫她的全名，不是挂有职称级别的“冯科长”，而是单纯的她的名字。赵粤望向她的视线里有一种不可撼动的坚毅，冯薪朵知道，那是一种对于真相和正义的执着，她的声音铿锵有力、不容反驳：“我没有什么可害怕的，也没有什么可失去的。”  
自从赵粤来到河阳分局，在她担任刑侦大队队长的这三个多月里，她们共同合作过大大小小几十个案件。有只需现场勘测的偷盗案，也有事关人命、需要进行尸检的谋杀案。  
每一件，赵粤对她都是完完全全的信任。在技术检测上从未质疑过她的工作能力和报告结果。虽然赵粤那份对于工作的无限热情，让她少了许多可以自由挥霍的闲暇时光，但那种从工作上获得的成就感，却是什么其他别的东西所不可比拟的。  
冯薪朵内心深处有着许多自己都不知道的、对于赵粤的感谢之情。那些感谢究竟是什么，她分辨不清，也描述不出来。只是，她明白的是，这个人身上有着她一直想要的、寄望于能在这个系统中存留下来的、永不被磨灭的东西。

在位于电商大厦的顶楼套房中，等待着赵粤和冯薪朵等人的不只有陈诏星——和三个月前不同，他剃了寸头，整张脸完全暴露在空气中，凸显出符合他这个年纪的年轻和稚嫩。在陈诏星旁边还伫立着三个熟悉的身影，林思意，李艺彤，还有，陆婷。  
这三人的出现却是在赵粤与冯薪朵的意料之外。在她们出发前往申请解剖的尸体现场之前，她们对于此次尸检的中心人物有过一次简短而快速的背景预览，其中并没有这三个名字。  
“这就是我们大名鼎鼎的神探赵队长吧。”最先迎接她们的是一位留着白色胡须、绝顶无发的中年男子。他被黑色衬衣包裹的身材明显透露着肌肉骨骼的健硕，整个人看起来应该比实际年龄年轻好几岁。  
赵粤连忙握住男子伸出的手，仅是握着回道：“叫我赵粤就好。请问，您是？”  
“我还没说我是什么谁啊。”那男子大笑地拍了拍赵粤的肩膀，他的笑声在其他人肃穆的神色之中，显得有几分突兀和自顾自的嚣张，赵粤勉强稳住身形却仍旧踉跄了一步，“张濯，叫我老张、或者张叔都行。”  
“张先生，你好。”赵粤并不吃这套，也或许是刚才那一拍，给了她一个下马威，让她更不愿意摒弃一直以来作为警务工作者的规则和习惯，“请问，现场在哪儿？”  
赵粤是个愣头青，这是陈诏星老早就知道的事。他不知道张叔上演的这一出戏是为了什么。他沉下来的眼神上下打量过赵粤和冯薪朵后，沉默地带领着她们来到了陈三水去世的房间。他知道，这两个人才是这次尸检的关键。  
“嗨，朵朵。”  
路过林思意时，她轻松地向冯薪朵的打着招呼。站在林思意身后的陆婷对她微微一笑，满是放心。  
见到此番景象的李艺彤耐不住性子，连忙凑到林思意和陆婷中间，来回叨叨叨问道：“怎么回事？是你们的熟人吗？怎么我不认识？叫什么名字啊？快介绍给我。”  
陈三水尸体置放的房间，正是他平日起居工作的卧室。与两米大床相对的那面是一整面的落地窗，中间摆放着一张三米长的大桌子，有着台式电脑、笔记本电脑、一沓又一沓的文件和一尘不染的几支红酒杯。侧面墙是一整面的书柜，上面放满了他过去的荣誉、相关的书籍、一张张经典时刻的照片合影和一瓶又一瓶的葡萄酒。与此相对的另一面，则是单独僻开的一间半开放式茶室，可以容纳七八个人，茶几上整齐摆放着整套茶具。  
卧室很大，东西却不算多。其他人在门口拉起警戒线，赵粤和冯薪朵换过防护服，往里径直朝呈放着陈三水尸体所在的床铺走去。  
此时的陈三水早已没了呼吸，脸色苍白，嘴唇发紫。冯薪朵翻开他被耷拉眼睑闭合的双眼，球睑结膜上有明显的出血点。顺着身体往下，尸体已经变软，手指脚趾呈现出粗大的迹象，腹部有明显的膨胀。  
“从外部检查上来看，和中心医院出示的报告无异。的确是心脏病的特征，死亡时间应该也差不太多，应该就是昨天凌晨。”冯薪朵的声音被掩盖在口罩之下，听起来与她平时说话时的音调不同，略显低沉。  
“那你先带尸体回去，做进一步的尸检吧。我带部分人留下来，搞定现场的勘测，还有问询。”赵粤当即分配掉工作，正转身招手让同事过来帮忙扛尸体，却被冯薪朵一把扯住了衣袖。她那张连星痣的脸上再无司空见惯的无所谓和镇定，语气透露着不寻常的心慌；“如果陆婷要跟着我回去怎么办？”  
我在害怕什么？  
话才出口，冯薪朵已经在内心拷问着自己。  
赵粤一惊，没听懂冯薪朵所指为何。但她很快稳定心神，反握住冯薪朵的手——她内心的热血仿佛能无干扰地穿透胶质手套，明晃晃地沾染了冯薪朵的手背，激发一阵温热。赵粤说：“不要害怕，那就让她跟你回去吧。”  
“你害怕吗？”冯薪朵低着头，用长发遮住自己的脸，悄声地问道。  
“害怕什么？”  
“害怕她变了。”这是曾经赵粤说过的话，现在却脱自冯薪朵口中，用另外的词组包装着，向赵粤袭击而来，“害怕她不再是你认识的那个人。”  
赵粤轻拍着冯薪朵的手背，笑容看起来无忧无虑，像是刚从校园草地上获胜奔来的青春少年，浑身都是对未来的无限憧憬：“那又有什么关系呢？只要真相在那里就可以了。”  
人不重要，事实才重要。  
是这个道理吗？  
冯薪朵咀嚼着赵粤话里的所指，赵粤却已经牵过她的手，抬高封闭现场的警戒线，带着她走到满脸惊讶的陆婷面前，摘下口罩，用一脸的自信对陆婷说道：“大哥，能帮我个忙吗？冯科长要带尸体回局里，你帮我护送下她吗？”  
这句话，吸引了屋内所有人的目光。陈诏星那双如鹰般锋利的眼睛，在赵粤与陆婷之间来回扫视。若那眼神是一把剑，此刻的赵粤与陆婷定然是千疮百孔。可陈诏星的怒意只停留在眼神之中，他垂在身侧紧握的拳头，被从来都是笑脸相迎的张濯紧紧地扣在虎口之中，一丝半毫动弹不得。  
比起林思意还没从眼前的景象中搞清楚状况，李艺彤倒是反应得相当迅速，直接冲到赵粤身前，皱着眉像个小孩般生气地问道：“粤仔，你这是什么意思啊？你是在怀疑大哥吗？大哥是什么人你还不清楚吗？有必要……”  
“发卡！”陆婷打断李艺彤的话，她倒是没有任何被侵犯的不爽。她挑了挑眉，眼神落在不敢看她、只死盯着地砖的冯薪朵身上。  
这个女人，到底在想些什么？  
“大哥，能帮我这个忙吗？”赵粤坚持问道，神情连同语气毫无动摇。  
“当然。我是很乐意护送冯科长的。是吧，冯科长？”陆婷绽放开笑颜，五官在笑容之中拼凑成好看的弧度，哪怕只用余光瞥见一瞬，也让冯薪朵迷花了眼。

技术科的办公室里只留着一个接听电话的女同事，当陆婷出现在这个空间的那一刻，她不禁惊叹出声。冯薪朵却装作什么都没看到、什么都没发生一般，也不对陆婷做任何安排，带着跟随回来的同事，头也不回地扎进解剖室中，锁上门，准备好全套装备，按照她已经烂熟于心的步骤和方法，边机械地阐述着尸状，边从陈三水尸体的胸部，落下第一刀。  
办公室的墙壁上镶嵌了一扇半人高的防爆窗，正好可以看见冯薪朵在解剖台旁的一举一动。但已经暗红的血液，从冰冷的铁台上不断滑落时，陆婷收回了打探的视线。她在那个同事的注视下，没有经过任何人的允许，推开了专属于冯薪朵那间办公室的房门。  
与陆婷想象中不同，冯薪朵的办公桌有些微凌乱，一本没看完的书反扣在电脑键盘上，旁边散落着一本已经画到最后几页的素描本，朝上的那面不知画的是最新见过的尸体，还是冯薪朵臆想中的人体模样，用红黑交错的粗线条勾勒着，一时间辨编不出具体模样。  
电脑键盘旁有一瓶还没喝完的雪碧，瓶口紧闭。敞开的大笔袋里，装着各色各样的油性笔。几条掌机的链接线与充电宝和手机的数据线缠绕在一起，混杂在台历的纸张间。繁杂之中，一株著名品牌联名的口红滚动在鼠标旁。另一旁的资料架里各式文件被清楚的分门别类，按照时间、按照死亡方式整齐划一的排列着。  
旋转靠椅上塞着一只粉色小猪模样的抱枕，躯体已被压扁，比起作为靠垫，看它变形的弧度，更像是已成为了坐垫。  
桌上还放了一张照片，里面是少女在海边奔跑的背影，瘦削，却充满了活力，短发和裙摆一齐在空中飞扬，映衬着被黑白化过后的灰天暗海，硬生生削弱掉了原应属于少年人的青春姿态。  
座椅背后是可以浏览到河阳分局后院树林景色的大窗。此刻正紧闭着，厚重的窗帘阻挡了夏天里最多的光芒。这处房间在空调冷风的熏陶下，反而弥漫着几分冷意。  
陆婷坐在冯薪朵惯常坐的位置上，关掉了空调，饶有兴致地翻看起出自于冯薪朵手笔的那本素描本，一页翻过一页。  
当冯薪朵带着消毒液的刺鼻味道，再次出现在办公室时，时间已经流走了将近两小时，迫近午饭时间。她忘记及时去修剪的刘海被汗水浸湿，一根根分明地贴着脑门。原本披散的长直发也因方便工作，被捆成一团绑在脑后，露出完整的脖颈和来不及擦拭的汗水。  
陆婷并没有完全沉溺在素描本之中。她听得见冯薪朵走进来的声响，也看得见冯薪朵有些疲惫的身影，更知道冯薪朵瞧见她翻开着素描本时一闪而过的惊慌。但她从来信心满满，游刃有余。  
她撩过垂着的半边头发，将视线从素描本上收回，迎接着冯薪朵探究且不安的目光，露出她惯常充满诱惑的笑容，说道：“这一页上画的人，是我吗？”  
在陆婷所指的那一页素描纸上，用黑笔红色勾勒着的是一个身覆黑色长裙、脚缀红色高跟鞋的女人，她有着与鞋子一样鲜艳的唇色，胸前的钥匙形状项链很是熟悉，发型是随意散落着的中短发，眉眼和嘴唇笑起来的弧度与陆婷神似，好看，并且迷人。  
此时陆婷朝向冯薪朵的肆意笑容，让她有种想要用身体或是手掌，全面覆盖住那张在窗帘遮挡阳光过后、依然白得发亮的脸庞的冲动。  
但她不能动手。  
扭动低头过久而僵硬的脖颈，冯薪朵松散掉发圈，卷曲的长发随着重力的吸引，在空间里飘坠，落在她的肩上和背后，语气疏离又亲昵：“那两年徒刑，是陈三水帮你逃掉的吗？”  
终于，她们走到了这一步。  
不再试探，不再用话语来猜忌，也不用让对方看不见的小动作去打听消息、收集情报，而是这样面对面、赤裸裸的，把所有好奇和疑问都问出口。  
陆婷抬起头，视线停留在冯薪朵侧面颈部明显凸出的青筋上。站着的冯薪朵比她高出了半个上身。这是陆婷第一次以这样的角度看冯薪朵，她克制住想要上去将冯薪朵拥入怀里的想法。她知道，在此种情景之下，这种行为一定会激怒冯薪朵。  
但她也不想站起来，去与冯薪朵争这一时的意气，只好握住那只红色包装的口红，装作不在意的在手中把玩，眼神却死死的停留在冯薪朵的脸上，用沉默回答着冯薪朵的问题。  
时针在冯薪朵的办公桌上运转，悄无声息，只有数字的跳动。冯薪朵抓住陆婷左右旋转口红盖的手，捏过口红置于手心，强迫她看向自己，问道：  
“陆婷，你喜欢我吗？”  
这是她们之间，第几次，提到“喜欢”这个词？  
刚才的问题，又与“喜欢”有什么相干吗？  
陆婷咬着牙在内心深深地叹过气，空气里泛滥的被阳光灼烧的树叶烧伤气息，都随着这口气沉浸到了陆婷的肺里，来回奔腾着，磨蹭出一些膈应人的暖和。  
她站起身，抢过冯薪朵手心里的口红，丢回它原来该待的地方，眼神从地面落进冯薪朵的眼里。  
“冯薪朵。”  
陆婷的声音和夏天的阳光那么匹配。有些暖，有些烈。  
“我喜欢你。”

赵粤归来得很快。  
冯薪朵坐在二楼一室离窗最近的会议椅上，听着赵粤率先梳理现场情况的话语。她才从解剖室出来不到十分钟。赵粤浅蓝色的短袖衬衫上是来不及风干的汗水印，从领口到胸前，到腰间，再到整个后背。  
会议室的冷气开得强劲，却吹不散当中弥漫着的有些香气的汗臭味。一些跑现场的男同事也是几分钟前才匆忙赶回，来不及清理。他们压低声音，互相传递着从冰柜拿出的矿泉水，耳朵没放过赵粤的每一句话。  
“我们手头的这个事，是今天早上上头才吩咐下来的。可能有些兄弟们还不太明白是怎么回事，我先来和大家简单说一说。”赵粤说话间，刘海已被收拢进马尾里，伴随着说话的频率来回晃动，正是她一如既往的干练与干脆。她往身后还留有淡浅字迹的白板上率先贴上一张照片。照片里的人，满头白发，精神矍铄，西装革履，一看就是成功人士：“今天我们去接回来的尸体是陈三水，这里应该没人不知道他是谁。男，58岁，身高170，体重80公斤。尸体是前天，也就是20日早晨六点十分左右。陈三水的私人陪练按照每日惯例，前去请示陈三水出外晨练时，发现陈三水的房间中没有任何回应，因此才发现了陈三水的死亡。  
“根据市里中心医院给出的居民死亡医学证明书上的内容来看，陈三水的死因是心脏病猝死，死亡时间推测是20日零点至两点之间。待会儿再请冯科长来向大家说明具体尸检情况。  
“大家要特别注意一点，陈三水的死亡，在一开始，不是以命案的性质被呈派到我们局里的。而是由市中心医院的医生，前往陈三水家判断其为心脏病猝死后，被陈三水的家属接受为自然死亡的。并且，在认定陈三水是自然死亡后的第一时间里，陈三水的家属已联系了相关的殡葬礼仪公司。同时，还收拢了各大新闻媒体，统一了他们的发布口径，协商好需要按照陈三水方便之后给出的通稿来进行死亡消息的宣发。”  
事情有些复杂，赵粤第一次对自己讲述案情的能力产生了怀疑。她在人群中找寻着冯薪朵的视线，却发现她的目光并不在自己身上，而是漂移在窗外，不知道在想些什么。赵粤想起早晨接到的那通来自于市局局长江海的电话，借着莫须有的咳嗽，沉着下心态。  
“但事情变化在陈三水的遗嘱出现之后。在公布具体的遗嘱之前，我们先理一下陈三水家的人物关系。”赵粤一下在白板上贴上了好几张照片，一一指过，“陈诏星，大家应该不陌生了，陈三水儿子，20岁，现在在陈三水的电商公司挂名做项目部经理，实为无业。  
林思意，陈三水女儿，24岁，现任四方文化传媒有限公司董事长，公司由陈三水注资。  
张濯，男，56岁，退伍军人，现任喝两口酒业集团董事长，与陈三水是多年旧友，过去是合伙人关系，但自从十年前陈三水主营电商后，两人在生意上便逐渐没什么来往了。  
陆婷，女，25岁，现任四方文化传媒有限公司顾问，林思意好友。  
李艺彤，女，22岁，陈三水遗嘱代理律师，林思意好友。”  
在说到陆婷时，赵粤特意观察过冯薪朵的表情——波澜不惊，似乎根本没有听到她所说的话一样。赵粤极快的回到案情之中，拿出一叠用塑料袋包裹的文件，“这就是那份遗嘱，待会儿大家可以传阅一下，里面的主要内容是，陈三水立下遗嘱，将其经营的所有电商业务相关股份和名下房产，悉数留给了女儿林思意。而这一点，是陈诏星提起尸检申请的根本原因。由于这件事关系重大，恐造成不良影响。上头把任务派给了我们，我们就得使出全部力气去做好这件事。知道吗？”  
“是。”  
整齐划一的回应声。不知不觉间，赵粤已经在这群旧人当中树立起了属于自己的声望和威信：“现在，请冯科长给我们介绍一下尸检情况。这个事如果能就此定性，我们才方便开展有针对性的调查取证。”赵粤细不可闻的微笑，没有逃过冯薪朵的眼睛。  
那么，大概是要让你失望了。冯薪朵在心中回答着赵粤。她想，赵粤也知道这件事背后所承受的压力，只是哪怕她们再追逐相似的东西，她们也终究是不同的人。  
她又想起了不久前陆婷在办公室里对她的话——“冯薪朵。我喜欢你。”  
但是，喜欢和真相有关吗？  
冯薪朵不知道。  
“死者的基本情况赵队长已经介绍过了，我便不再赘述。直接进入尸检部分。死者身上无外伤，内脏也没有发现任何侵害性病变迹象。我们按照市中心医院的诊断，对死者进行了病理切片，发现死者的冠状动脉狭窄硬化、有粥样斑块形成、心肌细胞缺血坏死、纤维组织有增生，这些都是死者生前患有心脏病的症状。死者右侧大腿腿部骨骼有愈合不全的不规则损伤痕迹，合理怀疑死者的右腿在生前应受过重创，且未痊愈，应时时伴有痛感。另外，通过死者的血液检测，我们发现死者血液中有吗啡含量，推测死者生前应长期在服用阿片类药物。”  
没有一项不是过去的冯薪朵在做尸检报告时的固定流程。只是，当她踏出第一步，要回到自己原来的座位时，昨天晚上杨书林说过的话刹那间浮现在脑海，拉扯住了她即将离开的步伐。那些话清晰明亮，带着重重回响。  
“冯科长，还有什么要补充的吗？”  
赵粤的声音把她从杨书林的话语中带回了当下。她对视着赵粤清澈却有带着期待的目光，突然觉得天旋地转起来。  
底下人头安静，整齐划一的视线悉数聚焦在她身上。那里面有熟悉的眼睛，也有记不太清的面容。赵粤身上的蓝色制服，在室内灯光下，晕染着透光的白色，像是在把头顶上投射的光芒汇集在一起，茫茫然往她身上袭来。  
蓝色制服的肩上，绣着的是和自己挂在办公室里的那件制服上的、同样的肩章。  
冯薪朵收回脚步，站回到白板前，打开手心。上面是之前玩弄口红时不小心留下的红色印记，像血。  
她合拢手心，指尖正好蹭在那几抹红色印记里，涂抹着几缕滑润的触感。  
“死者胸前有11道交错的疤痕，其中7道是从上至下。另外，有3道侧面痕，还有1道是从下方来的。根据疤痕的愈合程度，推测应是陈年旧伤，由大刃的刀器砍伤所致。这种疤痕在死者的手臂和背部也分布了多道，方向各异。在死者的腹部，接近最后一节肋骨处，有一道4厘米宽的旧伤口，其下的肌肉组织呈错峰状生长，推测应是被刀具刺穿所致。还有，在死者的血液检测中，有0.12%的酒精浓度含量，这个数字基本属于会有较大情绪波动的量值范围，人的运动系统也会遭到一定程度的破坏。”  
解剖过的尸体霎时重现在冯薪朵的视网膜里。她逼迫着自己去回想，还应该再多说些什么。但什么都没有了。习惯像一种你无法抗拒的控制力，让你摆脱不了一直以来的束缚。  
赵粤从她身边走过，轻触了她垂落下的手臂，柔软有力：“大家都听到冯科长的报告了。有几个地方，是我们要去重点调查的。第一，陈三水平时服用的都有哪些药物。第二，陈三水身上那些疤痕，还有大腿的伤是怎么来的。第三，有哪些人在陈三水死前见过他，又和他说过什么，他又是和谁喝过什么酒。”  
大队的同事很快分配好各自的方向和任务，结伴组队地离开了一室。赵粤拿着丢在会议桌上的警务鸭舌帽，在发着呆的冯薪朵眼前晃了晃，询问道：“怎么了？”  
冯薪朵没有说话，一双大眼睛无辜又无助地望着她。赵粤心中一凛，连忙把帽子戴上，压低帽檐挡住自己的脸，补充道：“别自责。毕竟是心脏病猝死，很难从尸体上找到原因。接下来就交给我吧。”  
话才说完，赵粤就赶着要走。冯薪朵略抬起手，慌忙抓住她的手臂，软弱无力。但赵粤却被这股无力拉住，生生停留在原地，眼睛一点儿都不敢看她。  
“赵粤。”  
“嗯？”  
“除了‘真相’，其他的事都和我们没有关系，对不对？”  
赵粤不懂冯薪朵要问她什么。她顺着冯薪朵手臂，往上，正视着她同第一次见面时一般干净剔透的大眼睛，身体似乎被施展了什么魔法，不由自主地在冯薪朵的眼睛里，点了点头。  
分局大院里响起一阵又一阵的鸣笛声，有洪亮的声音从下面传来，一声接着一声地叫喊着“赵队，出发啦。”赵粤轻微侧身，便从冯薪朵的桎梏下跑走了。她坐在公用吉普的副驾驶座上，眺望着二楼一室紧密的窗户，反复思考着冯薪朵最后那一句的意思。

陆婷靠在二楼过道的窗户前等待着冯薪朵。微风吹动着她的绸质衬衣衣领。冯薪朵走到陆婷的身边，并肩与她站在一起，目送着已经消失踪影的刑侦大队。  
“很多时候，我都很羡慕赵粤。”陆婷用起她娓娓道来的讲故事口吻，“永远都在前行，从不畏惧，也从不回头。  
“你知道吗？我常常在想，如果两年前的那个夜晚，我没有带枪，或是我没有开枪，那么，现在的我会是在做什么呢？会不会在那个夜晚，就已经被那两把大刀砍伤，或者是直接被砍死。如果是这样的遭遇的话，那么，那个我也会和现在一样，永远成不了警察。  
“又或者，我没有去派出所实习，走技术研究的方向。不过，这不可能。我一定会去实习的。我不会放弃任何可以实践的机会，那么也就没有这个如果了。”  
微风吹动着冯薪朵的长发，发尾轻轻擦过陆婷裸露在外的手臂。  
“但是，那天晚上我就是带枪了，也开枪了。在拘留所待的那几天里，那几声枪声像是梦魇一样，反反复复的在我耳朵里环绕着响，没有停过。它一次一次地，提醒着我，让我不要忘记开枪后的景象。  
“可我是救了人的啊。我不是为了杀人，我是为了救人啊。”  
这一刻，和在渡轮上说话喝酒的那晚不一样。  
那晚，哪怕周围坐着他人，有觥筹交错，有钢琴的伴奏，有霓虹的调情，但她们就像是单独的两个人，在属于两个人的一隅，说着只有两个人听得见的故事。  
而现在，整层楼里只有她们两个人时，却感觉到身边似乎萦绕着烦扰的整个世界。有蓄势待发要抓捕犯人的警察，有善用道德来进行审判的围观人群，有随时能用权力改变人生的关系者们，一个个都竖起耳朵，在偷听着陆婷说起的这段隐藏在时光中的“不堪”秘辛。  
于是，陆婷也在辩解着，在声讨着，用低沉而酸楚的声音在辩解在声讨——我是为了救人啊！  
“陈先生的确帮助了我。因为我救了她的女儿。”陆婷的声音飘荡在窗外，跟随着遣散的风飘走，“而我，不想坐牢。”  
这些纠缠瓜葛，冯薪朵在几分钟前已经猜到大半。一室的白板上，还残留着陈三水与他们的关系图。  
分局里的茉莉花开得正好，阵阵香气在风中摇曳。冯薪朵轻轻地牵起陆婷的手，交错成十指相缠的姿势。她侧过头，靠在陆婷的肩膀上，长发垂落，却被她捋在耳后，露出明晰的半张脸。  
“孙齐的背后是江海。陈诏星的背后是杨书林。那么，陈三水的背后是谁呢？”  
冯薪朵这句无厘头的话，让陆婷不由地全身为之颤抖。  
那是一种因为意料之外的兴奋所带来的颤抖，也是一种因为情感上的不可名状的激动所带来的颤抖。但她却不敢动弹。她被冯薪朵交缠在一起的手，不受控地用着力，像是要把冯薪朵的手掌都揉进自己手心里。  
陆婷稳住自己的声音，装作若无其事的样子说道：“还记得我们在浮游雀酒店的那次见面吗？”  
冯薪朵蹭了蹭陆婷的胳膊，算作点头。她怎么可能会忘记呢。她与陆婷倒影在电梯镜面里的画面，一直留存在她的素描本里。  
陆婷被冯薪朵这有几分可爱、又有几分好笑的小动作逗弄着，方才的那股激动劲瞬间被消磨了大半，声音自然平稳道：“那天，是谁来为项目站台的呢？”  
是谁呢？冯薪朵了然于心。在石楠市的这块土地里，有谁能够在她外公的寿宴上，把市长杨书林给使唤走呢？  
现在想来，冯薪朵也觉得颇为可笑。她不过是一个分局的小小法医，居然也能被搅入到这种争斗之中。她想着自己与杨书林的关系，从外公那一层，再到自己这一层。大概，这就是陆婷最开始接近自己的原因吧。  
冯薪朵的头渐渐离开陆婷的肩膀，手掌也从陆婷的手心中挣脱了出来。她撑着窗沿，探出身子，往分局的后院望去。那里郁郁葱葱，结满了茉莉的白花。  
她伸出手去，想从空中捕捉一朵或是两朵，手中却只有虚幻的影子。茉莉花始终停留在原地，只随着清风微微晃动。  
“朵朵。”陆婷的声音隐在身后。  
“嗯？”冯薪朵的声音躲在花丛中。  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
喜欢，是什么呢？  
冯薪朵一口气把所有叹息都丢进茉莉花丛中。她抬起身，转过头，轻巧的站直后，面对着陆婷俏皮的笑着，天真无邪，人畜无害。然后，装作偷偷的样子，用食指敲了两下陆婷的肩膀，然后迈着轻快的步伐离开了。

陈三水的案件在赵粤的追踪下迅速告破。陈三水是因为摄入过量的酒精和阿片类药物，引发的心脏病猝死。这个故事里，没有陈诏星所臆想的凶手，也不是被妄想过的陈诏星的贼喊追贼把戏。  
那些从陈三水身上提取到的全部线索，每一个都在揭示着陈三水的过去和现在。和张濯一起靠着黑道力量打下江山的过去，和现任当权者们合作稳定了商业版图的现在。  
结案之前，赵粤约陆婷在警校见过一面。她们都有些时日没有回到过这个储藏着她们最热血、最青春记忆的地方。  
警校里还是那些建筑，教学楼，宿舍楼，田径场，操练场，实验楼，训练基地，一切都没有变过。  
变的只有在这里来往的人。  
“我们跑一个？”赵粤提议道。她们走到了田径场边，拾阶而下，那里有借着傍晚灰暗的光夜跑的学生。  
“饶了我吧。我平时也就随便练练，跑是跑不动了。”难得的，陆婷没有在她面前逞强。  
“在学校那会儿，我没事就会想，毕业以后，我们在一个警队，一起训练，一起出警，一起破案。除了换了个地方，其他的都能和在学校里一样。”  
“哪能啊。你看看现在，只有你在训练，你在出警，你在破案。”陆婷笑着说道，她们走过了田径场，没有做过多的停留，“现在的我，整天和一些应酬啊数字啊打交道，在学校的时候，你们谁能想象得到。”  
赵粤傻笑着，找不到可反驳的点，只能默默陪伴走着。  
虽说她今天的本意并非为了叙旧，但在心中多多少少有些对于陆婷离开警务系统的不舍。  
“不过，既然你穿了警服，可得好好干。”陆婷搂着赵粤的肩膀，把她从愁绪中抓了出来。赵粤慎重的点头应好，陆婷这才满意，疏散了她从进入警校之时就保持的警惕和紧张，“陈三水的事，你想和我说什么？”  
什么都瞒不过陆婷，赵粤也没打算要瞒。她曾经有过对陆婷的怀疑和猜忌，在不可言说的外力驱使之下，虽然只是那么几瞬。  
“孙齐是张濯派人追杀的吗？”  
赵粤的问话一针见血，牵绊住陆婷向前的脚步。她不敢看向赵粤，视线落着帆布鞋的脚尖上，一时半会找不到合适的组词造句去回答赵粤。  
但陆婷的沉默，并没能阻止赵粤的继续追问。赵粤身姿挺拔，在夜色中，与身后的环境融为一体，从内到外完全契合。她真的就是这里的最佳代言人。  
“陈三水身体中过量的酒精和阿片类药物，也是张濯提供的吗？”  
夏天的风很热，却也很凉。像极了这一句句从赵粤口中蹦出来的话，又热又凉。热的血，凉的心。  
在这条上下课、晨夜跑必经的校园大道上，有几个学生认出了她们。有几个胆大的直接叫着她们的名字，向她们问好。对于在这所学校成长起来的学生，至今，在她们的眼中，陆婷和赵粤这两个名字仍然足够相提并论。  
赵粤的话还没停，哪怕陆婷在她面前是久久的低头，她也在继续追问。因为，从来，在追寻真相这条道路上，她不会轻易叫停。  
“试图掩盖吴永志罪行的人，是不是也是张濯？我们查到，张濯的妻子叫做吴永丽，她恰好是吴永志的姐姐。”  
一个接着另一个的问题，没有掩饰，没有事前的刺探，而是一个个带着刺，闪耀着光，往人的要害处扎去，语气咄咄逼人。  
“张濯与陈诏星早已结成利益集团，你作为与陈诏星相对立的林派，打从一开始就是为了牵制他们才来帮我，才来接近冯薪朵的吗？”  
这种坚决和不顾，曾几何时，她也是一样呀。陆婷终于抬起来，赵粤紧盯着她的视线里，没有动摇，没有迟疑。真不愧是她当年在警校中最为看重的师妹，只需要一丝线头，就可以给你牵出千丝万缕的联系。  
陆婷踢了踢无意中滚到她脚尖的小石子，双手插在裤兜里，呼吸进这凉热的夏风，耸耸肩膀，对赵粤说道：“对不起，我什么都不知道。”  
那张不笑时看起来十分严肃、生冷得让人无法接近的面容，在此刻，已经不是赵粤过去认识的那张脸了。赵粤轻笑着，仿佛这个回答早已在她的意料之中。  
可是，心中那块被五棱星扎破的刺痛感又是怎么回事呢？她捏紧双拳，有排山倒海般的问题想要陆婷从头到尾、从过去到现在、从内心到现实对她一一解释。但却如何搜肠刮肚，都找不出可以再开口的启动器。  
于是，她们就这样静默而立了许久。  
久到再也不敢有学生来向她们打招呼问好。  
久到赵粤捏成一团的拳头里，手心被指甲扎出了痛感，扎出了滚烫的血液。  
久到赵粤只能咬咬牙，问出了在这一系列事件之中最无关紧要，却源自她心底逼迫得不得不问出口的话。  
“冯薪朵，她喜欢你，你知道吗？”  
这夜，星幕深沉，夏风凉薄。  
陆婷嗤笑着，身轻如雾，轻哼出声道：“我不知道。”

在完成陈三水的尸检报告后，冯薪朵向局里请了假。探亲假、年假，各种假叠加在一起，寻了很长一段时间。  
没有人知道她去了哪里，手机也联系不到人。  
赵粤每天都会定时定点的出现在技术科的办公室里，迎接她的，只有那一张被整理得干净整齐的办公桌。曾经只需要她一个电话，就会出现在自己身旁的瘦削身影早已不见了踪影。  
杨书林在接到冯薪朵外公的电话后，也放弃了继续寻找冯薪朵，并向她施压的想法。  
冯薪朵没有去其他地方，只是回到了大连，这个承载了她很多儿时回忆的地方。  
七月里的海风舒适宜人，阳光灼热。她戴着以前旅行时买回来的草帽，拢住及踝的碎花长裙，沿着海岸线时涨时落的沙滩边沿，赤脚散着步。湿润砂砾跟着她的脚丫，在身后印刻出一连串的短小印记。  
风起时，海水蔓延到她赤裸的脚背上，然后随着风逝再落回海里。一次，又一次。  
她悠闲的朝前走着，踩着脚前方缩小了的自己的影子，整个人沐浴在落日余晖里，像是永远都走不到头。  
可这里，是能够走到头的。  
源于冯薪朵的雀跃的影子，被一双涂抹了红色指甲油的脚丫踩住，正巧击中了它灵活跳动的生命线。冯薪朵扬起头，视线被反射后的阳光刺花了眼。被阳光涂上色的白皙肌肤，让她一时间产生了错觉，似乎出现在她面前的是那个笑起来真诚却唬人的陆婷。  
但陆婷怎么会出现在这里呢？  
冯薪朵抬手遮蔽着眼帘，几日的海风与阳光，给她肌肤烫染了棕色。她尝试着去侧身逃开烧人光线时，却听到那人用一个熟悉的声音率先开口说道：  
“抱歉。”  
刹那间，想象中的人，瞬间幻化成了真实。  
面前的不是别人，就是陆婷。  
冯薪朵不可思议的睁大眼睛，所有阳光瞬间被倾洒在她身后，只余下被自己的影子笼罩住的陆婷。  
她在笑着，露出一排小碎牙，依旧阳光耀眼，锋芒十足。  
“冯薪朵，我们好久不见。”


End file.
